


Let's Be Crazy Together

by TheCoolKidz2099



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Bullying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depressed Peter Parker, Eventual Smut, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Face Reveal, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Loki is good boy, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Natasha, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has a voice talking to him, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Protective Wade Wilson, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Superfamily, Tags May Change, Wade love loves peter parker/spiderman, Wade's self concious, and a lil sad, fluffy fluff, steve and tony adopted peter, tons of superfamily fluff, wade wilson's boxes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 70,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoolKidz2099/pseuds/TheCoolKidz2099
Summary: Peter stark-rogers is the smartest, sweetest and most kindhearted kid (at points) everybody knows and loves. Spider-man being just as loved, not just by his family but by his city.The love Peter gets still doesn't mask the fact that Peter is also hated by some, whether they were random people or the people who constantly bully him.This leads to Peter believing that maybe just maybe, he isn't worth all the loves he gets? He begins to believe he isn't all that important or special.This leads to his family and friends to start to worry greatly for Peters wellbeing, they all make it their own personal missions to make peter feel loved and appreciated.It's more interesting then its sounds.





	1. The beginning

The view from Peter's room was amazing, breathtaking if anything. The window was so big it touched the ceiling and the floor. Peter enjoyed that part about his room the most, the extravagant view gave him a good outlook on the city below. 

The city sparkled due to its constant flow of lights that shimmer and reflect off of the glass of Peter's window, making a nice light show just for Peter's enjoyment. Sitting perched on his bed, peter hummed a tune to himself to distract the boredom that was creeping up on him. He has been sitting in his room ever since he got home from school. Not really wanting to interact with either of his fathers that were most likely standing out in the hall worrying about him.

Peter's humming came to a halt when a sudden soft but audible knock came to his door. Knowing exactly who was behind that door, mostly because of the knock itself. Peter massaged his cheeks then plastered a small smile on his face before quietly saying.

"Come in." 

Thinking he said it to quietly, Peter was getting ready to say it a little louder but was pleasantly surprised when he saw his pops walk in, a worried expression on his face as always when Peter comes home and stays cooped up in his room for the rest of the day until night time comes around. 

"Hey pal, I just wanted to check up on you, your uncles Thor and Loki are here, including your aunt Natasha." Steve looked at peter, expecting his sons face to light up in excitement when he heard that his family was here to see him, sadly Steve didn't get the expression he wanted. 

Peter still sat on his bed and smiled a weak smile, looking exhausted and on the verge of passing out. Steve hearts silently shattering at the sight of his son looking so worn out. 

"You wanna go say hi to them? They've been wanting to see you ever since they heard about the...You know? The incident?" Steve gave a small smile. 

"Oh, yeah, yeah I'd like to say hi and everything." Peter said quietly, noticing his pops shoulders relax a little. "But." Steve regained his tense shoulders and felt his smile falter at the one word. 

"I can't, not now at least. I'd rather not have to explain everything that happened. It was hard as it was just trying to tell the story to you guys." Peter could feel the water rise to his eyes, before blinking it away. 

"Petey, Tony and I are getting worried hun, we haven't have a proper talk with you after that talk, we just want you to try and interact with your family, we miss our talkative spider." Steve looked sad, and that made peter in return feel like garbage. He hated being the reason his dads were growing grey hair from stressing over him. 

That was just another reason Peter felt so awful, he caused so much trouble just being there, just being alive. How stupid he was.

"I'll go." 

Steve made eye contact with Peter and could feel a smile restore itself on his face. Peter couldn't help but show a genuine smile back. His fathers smile was so damn contagious. 

Peter stood up on wobbly legs, trying to regain his balance, after not using them for the last few hours. Steve walked over and helped peter stand up and holding him in place, before peter gave him a thumbs up and he slowly let go. 

"You can lean on me if you want Petey." Steve ruffled his sons hair lovingly and watched peter try and walk forward but backing up when felt his legs almost give out. 

"No, no! I'm Spiderman! and Spiderman has to be strong." Peter huffed and took a slow step forward.

"You may be Spiderman at night, but right now you are Peter stark-rogers, my son and I don't think its a good idea to try and use Spiderman as an excuse as to why you don't need any help, Petey." Steve walked next to Peter and matched his slow pace. 

"Its not bad to be weak Peter, everyone has their weak points, a breaking point. Even hero's." Steve peeked over at Peter and saw him come to a halt and watched his small frame slightly shiver. 

Steve gasped quietly and wrapped his arms around his quivering son, soothingly rubbing his back. "Oh, Petey I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that I'm sorry! Please don't cry." 

"M'not crying...s'just cold." Peter mumbled, voice cracking slightly. Steve didn't believe Peter but he wasn't gonna say anymore since he just got peter into agreeing to go interact with his family. 

Peter wiped at his cheek and stumbled down the hall with his father close at his side, making sure he wouldn't fall over and being of any help when peter needed him.

Peter could hear chattering from the living room and he could feel and hear his heart pounding in his chest. Feeling his breathing becoming more erratic, Peter stopped dead in his tracks and trying to keep an upcoming panic attack at bay. 

Steve obviously noticing his sons small freak out, hugged him tightly and began to play with his hair. This was a technique often used when it came to calming down his easily frightened son, especially when it came to panic attacks. 

It soothed peter and helped him relax. Steve felt Peter grip at his shirt, it was working. Silently Steve backed up to let Peter breath, watching him as he stopped fidgeting and began to control his breathing, keeping it even and steady.

"You'll be fine Peter, this is your family, you don't have to worry about being judged or being an outcast, okay?" Peter looked up into his pops eyes and silently nodded, feeling a smile pull at his lips and watching his fathers own lips following suit. 

Both with a smile on their faces, Peter and Steve turned the corner and joined the ruckus that was happening in the living room.

Tony was standing in the kitchen leaning against the counter, a coffee mug in hand and a frown pulling at his lips.

Natasha was situated on the island stool talking to Tony quietly. Loki and Thor standing side by said next to her. 

A cough came from Steve and all eyes in the room looked over at him. 

"Peter! How is my cute nephew doing?" Natasha stood up from the stool and walked over to the two, bending down a little to yank and pull at Peters oh so squishy cheeks. 

Peter giggled and puffed his cheeks slightly, making Natasha laugh and kiss his forehead. "I'm fine aunt Natasha, how are you? Did you're mission go well?"

Natasha patted Peters head, "that's great Petey! And that mission? I've gotten back from that thing ages ago, I'm surprised you still remembered I went on a mission at all." 

Peter smiled up at her, "of course I remembered! I kept up with how you were doing with dad, he let me see the lists of missions everyone was on or were soon to be assigned, its like my daily schedule but y'know, not exactly for me." Peter swung his arms around before placing them back at his sides.

Natasha looked genuinely surprised, a poker face covering her previous smile, but it didn't last long as her smile had returned. 

Taking a step back, Peter smiled at her and let her continue to kiss his face, smearing her bright red lipstick all over. 

"Alright Natasha, let the kid breath." Steve smiled down at Peter and saw Natasha back up, shooting a glare at Tony who was rolling his eyes and rounding the corner, walking over to them. 

"Oh shut it Tony, I haven't seen Peter in a long time and I've wanted to pamper him ever since I got back!" Natasha yanked Peter to her and squeezed his face against her breasts. 

"Well if you kill him then you'll have no one to pamper." Tony interjected. 

"I wouldn't mind it as much as you think, being killed and all." Peter whispered, but everyone heard him. 

Taking a step back, Natasha grabbed Peters face, yanking it up to meet her ever so scared and disappointed eyes. Tony and Steve watching Natasha as she held their sons face in her hands. 

"About...the mission, how about we go over and sit at the table and talk about it?" Natasha almost whispered, staring at Peter intensely. Nodding at Natasha's question.

"I would like that." Peter and Natasha walked over to the dining room and sat at the table, sitting side by side. 

Everyone knew better than to confront Peter about what he says when it comes to him talking about suicide, it made him anxious and makes him feel different, so his family doesn't say anything. 

Thor and Loki walked up to Steve and Tony, Thor's arm wrapped around Loki's middle, holding him close to his side.

"I see that Peter hasn't lightened up since I last saw him." 

Loki looked behind him at Peter, noticing how calm he is around Natasha. 

Loki, surprisingly enough was fond of the young boy, finding Peter as more intelligent and special then the rest of the humans, he's unique. 

"No, he hasn't at all, if anything I feel like its gotten worse. He'll have his good days, but there will always be that one thing that comes back and haunts him, making him become upset all over again." 

Tony glared at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with the two standing in front of him. Walking to Steve's side, Tony grabbed his arm and squeezed. 

"Yeah, we're getting worried each time he refuses to leave his room, the only time he does leave his room is when he's leaving the house! When he goes to school or to be Spiderman."

Steve lifted his free hand up in a exaggerated movement, Tony looked up at him and leaned onto his arm, resting his head against his shoulder. 

Tony has been overworking himself again, ever since Peter started acting the way he does, Tony stayed cooped up in his little lab doing god knowns what. 

He isn't sleeping properly, and Steve has obviously noticed the sudden change in his behavior. 

"Peter honey, where are you going?" Everyone looked over at the dining room and saw Peter standing, while Natasha was slightly hovering over her seat. 

"I wan planning to go out and check on the town before it gets too late, crime never sleeps but I wish it did." Peter sighed loudly and smiled at Natasha before walking back to his room, before being stopped by his two dads blocking the way to the hallway. 

"Peter I think it'd be better if you'd just stay home tonight, I mean we have guests over that are here just to see you." Steve trying to get Peter to change his mind about leaving.

"I'm sorry pops, but I feel responsible for any crime that happens and Spiderman wasn't there to stop it, please let me go this time and I promise I'll stay home tomorrow night, and you can invite over the rest of the my aunts and uncles over." 

Peter pleaded, peter barely ever pleads so Steve felt the need to let him go tonight, sighing Steve stepped to the side, pulling Tony along with him.

Peter smiled at his dad and rounded the corner, down the hall and to his room.

Tony looked up at Steve, the look of surprise on his face as he watched Peter disappear behind his room door.

"Why would you let him go after trying so hard to get him to come out!" Tony whispered yelled at his husband. 

"because! I don't want Peter to come to hate me if I just straight up say no and it'd be bad if I kept him cooped up in his room all day! Its either he stays at home and doesn't do anything at all or he's able to go outside and do something he doesn't feel scared of doing, and being Spiderman Is a big responsibility, especially since he's a hero that's supposed to be protecting the city, one slip up and there goes his only safe haven." Steve looked down at Tony and kissed his for head. 

"Besides he said he'd interact with his family once again tomorrow, so he'll have to open up." Steve smiled and rubbed Tony's shoulder Soothing him ever so slightly.

~-~

Peter swung from building to building, using tall buildings to his advantage by swinging off of them and getting longer air time. 

It was nice being out again, being able to feel perfect even if it was only for awhile. Being Spiderman meant that you were perfect, or so said citizens and Peter took that to heart, people thought Spiderman was perfect, a real catch for whoever won his heart.

That alone made Peter feel wanted, even though it wasn't Peter, but Spiderman that people wanted. 

Landing on a building, peter scoped out the area, checking for any crimes happening on the streets down below. Seeing nothing happening, Peter decided to go to a different location to look for any signs of distress. 

When shooting a web, that's when Peters super hearing caught onto a faint cry.

Looking behind him, Peter became more cautious when his Spidey senses went ecstatic, alerting him of something going on. 

Creeping over to the side of the building and peeking over he could faintly see in the pitch black alley way, a figure huddling in a small corner where the two buildings connected. 

Jumping down from his perch on the roof of the building, Peter landed gracefully on his feet. Scanning the area before guaranteeing that it was safe to move towards the shaken figure that was still in the same spot. 

"Hey, are you alright?" Peter leaned over the figure and could feel his heart shatter.

A little girl was sitting in fetal position, shivering and mumbling incoherently. 

"Hey, hey now, are you okay hun?" Peter mentally slapped himself, hun? Hun!? Since when has Peter Stark-rogers ever called anyone a little girl no less hun?

Steve was most likely rubbing off on him with all the pet names he gives him.

The little girl lifted her head and looked up at Peter, taking a deep inhale she let out a small weak cry and cowered further into the corner.

"Hey now, I'm your friendly neighborhood Spiderman! I'm the good guy, your safe now, I won't anybody hurt you okay?" 

Peter wished he could show her a genuine smile to calm her nerves but the mask prevented the action from being seen, and lifting the mask just to smile at her may look creepy.

Reaching his hands out in a hug like motion, Peter ushered the girl to come closer so he could take her out of the alley where she really could get harmed in one way or another. 

 She didn't move, well besides her trembling.

The night was rather cold, the chilling air seeped through Peter's suit and made him shiver. 

"Please don't kill me...I'll be good, I'll be good."

The girl whimpered, hiding her face with her big jacket that obviously wasn't doing much to protect her from the chilling air. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you I swear, just come with me and I'll take you somewhere safe, and we'll find you your parents." 

Peter starting to think of just carrying her to the police station whether she reluctantly came or not, but that'd just freak her out more.

He'd have to give her time before she trusted him enough to keep her safe.

Sighing, Peter moved over to the corner of the other building and sat down, leaning against it and bringing his legs to his chest. 

"I understand that feeling." 

Peter started, willing to talk to this girl for as long as it took before she trusted him enough for him to take her to the police. 

"The feeling of being afraid, alone, worried. I've been there many times really. The different thing between you and me though, is that you're not alone, you've got someone to save you, to be willing to protect you at all costs." 

Peter looked down the alley way at the street ahead, watching people and cars pass the entrance.

"I'm here for you, I'm willing to risk everything to keep you safe, I don't expect you to trust me immediately and I respect that decision, but I hope you decide to come with me, I care about you, even though we just met." Peter finished off his sentence, half expecting to hear silence once more.

"Where's my daddy?" The girl questioned.

Peter smiling to himself, being presently surprised to even hear a whole sentence from the young girl. 

"I don't know where your father is sweetie, but I can promise you this."

Peter looked over to her and saw her looking down the alleyway, seemingly staring at nothing in particular. "we will find him. I'll get you to the police station and they can help us find your father, but we can't go until you feel comfortable enough to come with me." 

The girl looked over at Peter, looking for any detection of something sinister from his offer to take her anywhere. Seeing that he was of no real threat, the girl scooted closer to Peter and rested her head on his arm. 

"Please keep me safe." 

Peter nodded and stood up, leaning back down to pick the girl up. "I'll keep you protected no matter what, if I don't, you're more than welcome to hate me till the day I die." 

Peter wanted to backtrack on what he just said, thinking that the statement was too dark for the little girl. Before hearing the slightest giggle coming from her.

Holding the girl bridal style, Peter shot a web and flung himself back into the night sky, holding the girl close to his chest. 

"My names Sammy." 

Peter looked at the little girl, before refocusing on swinging across buildings.

"What a beautiful name, it suits you." 

Feeling Sammy nuzzle her head against his chest, Peter smiled and gripped her tighter but soft enough not to hurt her. 

"What's your name?"

"My names Spider-man."

"Your parents named you Spider-man?" 

Peter giggled softly at the girls genuine question. 

"No, Spiderman is my superhero name." 

"Oh, does that mean that Spider-man is a nickname?"

"Yes, Spider-man is my nickname." 

Sammy actually looked at Peter in awe, whether she was surprised by the fact that Spider-man was a nickname or that being a superhero meant nicknames were required was beyond Peter. 

"Can I have a nickname? Or is that only for people that are superheros?"

"Of course you can have a nickname! kids invented nicknames before hero's did, you have the right to call yourself whatever you want." 

Peter was having too much fun talking to this little girl who he found in an alley. There was also the fact that Peter passed the police station awhile back, mostly because he didn't want to end the conversation with Sammy, the kid was rather fun to talk too. 

"Hmm, I don't really know, can it be a hero nickname?"

"Anything you want Sammy, this is your choice and whatever you choose is what I'll call you." 

Peter turned back around and swung to the police station, landing on the roof of the building.

Hopping down from the roof, Peter put Sammy down and escorted her inside, holding her hand to let her know he was gonna stay with her for however long it took for her to get back to her father. 

Walking inside the building, Peter noticed an older man standing at the desk yelling at the man working the counter. Shouting curses at the officer trying to calm him down (failing miserably). 

"Sir, please calm down or we will be forced to remove you from the premises." 

"Fuck you and fuck your threats, I'm not calming down until you find my fucking daughter! I've told you everything I know and yet here you are, not doing shit to go and find her!" The man hissed.

"Sir, I've told you countless times that we have officers on the search for her as we speak, and that we will inform you of anything we find and when we find her."

The man was pissed, like pissed pissed, like pissed x100, if that made any sense.

"Wow buddy, I'd calm down if I were you, the police have got it handled." 

The officer behind the desk looked taken back at seeing Spider-man standing in the lobby, with a little girl standing beside him.

"Fuck off, you..." The man cut himself off and looked at Spider-man, face to face.

Looking rather shocked with a hint of relief.

"Oh thank god Spider-man! Someone whose more reliable then the stupid police. You've gotta help me! I've lost my daughter and-."

"DADDY!" 

Sammy let go of Peters hand and ran into the mans stomach, wrapping her small arm around her in a weak hug. 

"Oh sweetie! My sweet little Sammy! My baby!" 

The man bended down and embraced his daughter tightly. Holding her against his chest, sobbing silently, whispering a plethora of nicknames to her. 

"Oh thank god, thank god you're safe, thank god, I'm never letting you out of my sight, never again." The man sobbed.

"Thank you Spider-man, bless you, bless you." 

Peter felt a little awkward, but just a little. He felt more happy and reassured then anything, knowing she was with her dad and she'd be safe. 

Turning around and exiting the building, Peter was ready to shoot a spider web onto the nearest building and swing on home, knowing he's been out way too late, feeling like it was only an hour ago that he'd found Sammy, curled up in a ball in an alleyway.

"Wait Spider-man! Hold on please!"

Peter turned around and saw Sammy running up to him at full speed, looking about ready to ram into him head first. 

"I found a nickname! I wanna tell you it!" 

Sammy stopped in front of peter, panting. 

"I wanna- I want my nickname to be Spider-girl!" 

Peter looked at Sammy for a good solid minute, before letting out a breathy laugh and bending down to match her height. 

Peter patted her head and give her a thumbs up. 

"You got it, Spider-girl."

With that, Peter stood up, waved at Sammy a.k.a Spider-girl, and swung his way back to his house.

Fully prepared to get a long scolding before falling asleep on his nice soft bed. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Mcsad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PFFT, I shall try and make this good chapter exciting and I apologize for the lack of deadpool in the first chapter. 
> 
> This chapter has so much family time, I'm sorry, I'm just weak for Superfamily family time where Steve and Tony just hang out with their beloved son uwu
> 
> Also sorry for all the area skipping, I don't wanna take to long on one area and just get to the exciting stuff :')

"Peter, breakfast is ready! hurry and come down or it'll get cold!" 

With a soft thump of Peter's head against his soft pillow, Peter grabbed his phone from the desk on the side of his bed. 

Looking at the time before just browsing through it for a few more minutes before setting it down, sitting up and stretching his ever so aching limbs. 

"okay pops!" Peter shouted back, knowing if he didn't reply back his father would most definitely would make sure he did, when he got to his room and getting a proper confirmation from Peter himself. 

Standing on wobbly legs, Peter trudged out his room, down the hall and into the living room, wincing at the sudden blinding light hitting him in the eyes. The smell of coffee and bacon filled the room.

"Good morning kiddo." Tony ruffled peters hair before walking past him and sitting at the table, grabbing the coffee cup set down next to a plate piled with food. 

Peter following suit, sat down on the opposite side of his dad and looked at the plate that was placed in front of him. The plate had a mixture of breakfasty types of food. 

Like bacon, eggs and sausage. A piece of toast was leaning on the side of the eggs. A glass of orange juice was placed next to the plate, making the whole set look like something from a commercial setting. 

Peter almost felt pretty bad about eating anything on the plate, but with his stomach growling at the mere smell of the food on his plate, Peter decided it just wasn't worth starving over. 

With a bite of his eggs and a drink of his juice, Peter felt more awake, knowing after eating breakfast he'd go for a quick shower and then head out, where exactly was beyond him, he didn't wanna stay cooped up at home, knowing it was a Saturday morning and why waste it on staying home?

"Peter, your dad and I wanted to go grocery shopping, would you like to go?" 

Peter gave his pops a quizzical look, swallowing the piece of bread he'd just bitten into. 

"Don't we usually have someone go out and get our groceries?" 

"Well yes, but we wanted to go out for the day, since we have no upcoming missions and I didn't want your father to stay hunched over his desk in his lab, I thought it'd be best we went out and kept him occupied." Steve smiled at peter, turning off the stove and striding over to them.

Peter could smell the lavender scent coming from his pops, guessing he's already showered and ready to leave.

"Uh, sure I'll go!" Peter smiled up at his pops. 

Rushing to finish his breakfast, Peter got up and ran towards the bathroom at top speed, wanting to get the washing part over with.

A few minutes later, Peter was out of the shower and rushing to his room, finding his clothes and pulling everything on, his shoes coming last. 

"God I feel like that kid could take a shower and be fully clothed in less than 10 minutes." Tony laughed and downed his coffee.

"He sure is fast, I still don't know why he won't join the track team, he'd be a great member and its easy credits." 

Steve had hassled Peter about joining the track team, but Peter didn't do much but try and avoid the topic all together, so Steve let it go, not wanting to make Peter upset. 

"eh, the kid can do whatever he wants, if he wants to do track, he can do track, if he doesn't want to do track, then he won't do track." 

Tony smiled at his husband and slid his hand over to grasp at Steves, who gave him a firm squeeze in return. 

"Yeah, you're right, I shouldn't push him, he most likely has his reasons for feeling uncomfortable when it comes to sports or clubs."

Peter came into the room with a huge smile on his face. "are you guys ready?" 

Steve and Tony both looked at Peter, who had a backpack on him. 

"What's the backpack for Peter?" Steve questioned. Walking over to his son, circling him before stopping at his backpack.

Opening the bag and staring inside.

 "And why is you're spider-man suit inside?" 

Peter gave an awkward smile in response. "Peter." The tone of voice obviously meant that Steve wasn't gonna accept that response.

"For- for emergencies."  

"Emergences? We're going to the grocery store hun, not a mission." Steve closed the backpack and walked around Peter to face him, crossing his arms. 

"I know dad but-." Steve smiled at Peter, shaking his head slightly. "Its fine, just know if anything does happen be absolutely careful when changing into the suit and be safe." 

Peter looked at Steve and beamed up at him, nodding his ecstatically, before hugging him tightly. 

"You got it pops! I'll be careful I promise!" 

"You better little man or you'll get an earful from your pops and I." 

Tony walked up with his hands in his dressed pants, looking more like he was ready to go to some super important meeting or the red carpet, then to just go to the supermarket to go shopping for groceries. 

While Steve looked like a regular civilian, wearing regular jeans and a shirt that was tight on him, one of Tony's favorite types of shirts, due to the fact that the shirt left little room to the imagination. 

What an odd bunch.

~-~ 

The drive to the supermarket was uneventful, the drive was pretty fast, they got to the store in no time.

Once they had parked and had exited the car, Peter went to get a shopping cart in a rush, pushing it back to his parents. 

"Okay so, what are we here for exactly?" Tony walked beside his husband, holding his hand, while his other stayed in his pocket. 

Steve having to push the cart with one hand, looked around. "Nothing in particular, just mostly here because I wanted to have a family outing and I thought it'd be nice to just come get snacks and go home and watch movies all day." 

The family activity days were always awesome, full of nothing but lounging around on the couch with his dads, while staring a huge TV all day, eating nothing but junk food until midnight.

Peter grinned and looked at his fathers, his fathers both laughed at the amount of glee that was radiating off of him. "A lazy day!? Really?" Peter jumped up and down, hopping like an excited little girl who just got a new barbie doll.

"Yeah! I figured since we haven't had one in a long time due to your dad and I being busy most of the month, do you wanna have a family movie night?" 

"Are you kidding me? Of course I wanna have a family movie night!" Peter squealed, catching a few bystanders attention, but not noticing them. 

"Great!" Steve cheered and was as happy as Peter about the whole thing as well.

Tony just smiled and laughed at the two most important people in his life that were making a scene at the supermarket.

~-~

Being the three strong men, the family was, they made it always a rule to have one trip from the car into the house. Not being a rule exactly but more of a challenge.

So the three grabbed the groceries, Steve getting the most, Tony getting the least and Peter taking a bit of both. There wasn't many grocery bags but they still have quite a few.

"I thought we weren't going actual grocery shopping?" Peter asked, stepping into the elevator, waiting for his dads to join him in the small box. 

"Yeah that was the plan but I saw great rices on some stuff and had to get it." Steve smiled sadly, knowing he went a little overboard with the groceries.

"I told you to stop worrying about prices Steve, you could literally buy the damn store if you wanted and I wouldn't even question it."

Tony pressed the button to their floor and watched the doors close.

"First of all language, second of all I like to look at prices, its nice feeling normal an not feeling like a millionaire who could buy everything, and besides I'm not with you for the money I'm with you bec-."

"-because you love me, I got it hun, you tell me that everytime we buy anything, but why your with me has nothing to do with money, its because I'm irresistible." Tony looked at Steve and wiggled his brow, earning a giggle from his husband and a groan from his son, who looked away.

"You'll understand the feeling of wanting to make your loved one laugh when ya get a girlfriend or boyfriend Peter." Tony looked at him. 

Peter grinned at his dad. "was that why you were making the women at school laugh so much dad?" Peter said, mischief written all over his face.

Tony grew pale and coughed a bit. "Ah, is that so dear?" Steve chimed in, staring Tony down. 

When Tony said nothing, Steve and Peter both burst out into a laughing fit. 

"I'm kidding love, I know you wouldn't cheat on me, calm down Tony." 

Tony relaxed his shoulders a bit and glared at his son and husband. "Yeah yeah laugh it up while you can." 

the trio walked out of the elevator and straight into the kitchen, setting the bags down on the table. 

"So, family movie night?" Peter asked, smiling up at Steve who smiled back.

"Family movie night!" 

"Hooray!" Peter cheered and raced to the couch, plopping down on the cushions. 

"Put a movie on while I get the popcorn started Peter!" Steve shouted from the kitchen. 

"On it!" Peter called back.

~-~

Half way through the third movie of the night, there was a sudden large explosion taking place outside. 

Jumping up to his feet and racing to the window, Peter peered out and down at the ground below. 

"Oh my god." Peter stared in shock at the ground below, which was barely visible due to the black smoke rising and blocking any view of the town below. 

Peter ran off to his room, searching through his drawers and closet to find his suit, to no avail. 

"Pops! Where's my spider-man suit!?" Peter yelled from his room.

"did you check your bag?" Steve yelled back, sounding out of breath, most likely from running around and trying to get his suit on as well. 

Peter remembering suddenly that he'd bring the costume to the supermarket with him. Running at top speed to the kitchen, Peter found his bad sitting on the counter.

Snatching the bag and rummaging through it, Peter found his suit and yanked it out and began taking pieces of his clothing off as he hopped back to his room. 

Discarding the clothing on the floor and putting the suit on, having to go in commando since underwear wasn't really comfortable since it bunched up and made Peter feel like he had to readjust them every few minutes.

With his suit fully on, Peter headed for the window and leaped out at full force, shooting a web as he was falling and swinging off onto any buildings that weren't covered in smoke, trying to get a better view of the destruction. 

"There's too much smoke, can't see anything from here." Peter groaned. 

 "Wow! Is that Spider-man? Holy shit it is!" 

Peter jumped slightly and turned around, not being able to understand who could possibly be up here when there was obviously something going wrong at the moment, especially when people had evacuated the area already. 

That's when the voice sounded familiar.

"Spidey! Can I get an autograph!?" 

Deadpool, the famous mercenary with a mouth.

"Deadpool!? What the hell are you doing here?"

Peter stood in shock, surprise evident in his tone. Was Deadpool the cause of the explosion? But why would he do that? Wouldn't Deadpool only killed one person at a time? Why go through all the trouble in blowing up a huge section of the city? 

"Well sugartits, if you must know, I'm actually here on business, my target is somewhere in this section of the city and I've come for their head." Deadpool sounded way too cheery when it came to murder, he sounded like he wasn't about to kill someone for monetary gain.

"Well too bad, the cities been evacuated as you can see, so I highly doubt your target is anywhere in the area." Peter crossed his arms and glared at Deadpool. 

 "Well my target isn't the only thing I came for Spidey~." Deadpool grinned, even with the mask on the grin was visible. 

"What are you talking about Deadpool, don't tell me your the one that caused the explosion." Peter disliked Deadpool, but he could see himself loathing the man if he were actually crazy enough to set a part of the city up in flames and cause so much destruction.

With a ton of people that were most likely killed due to the explosion, which just the thought of the people that now lay dead under the rubble gave Peter a gut wrenching feeling. 

"Caused the explosion? No, although it does look like something Deadpool worthy huh? but alas, I didn't do it, I only came here because I knew you'd show up." Deadpool practically purred.  

"God what is with you and your constant flirting!? Give it a rest will you." Peter let out a huff. 

"Its kinda hard not to be attracted to you when you're such a hot mess, Spidey." 

Deadpool walked over to Peter and wrapped his arms around him, taking the risk in getting punched with even getting this close to the hero. 

"Deadpool get off of me now, I need to go now! There could be people dying right now as we speak!" 

Peter could easily push the guy, being ten times stronger then him, but being that his morals won't let him act like that to anyone, including Deadpool, he wouldn't try.

"Only if you ask nicely." The sound of mischief was clear in Deadpool voice. Peter didn't have time for his games but decided to just go along with it since he'd be able to get away from Deadpool faster, not that that was the only reason he needed to leave. 

"Deadpool, please, please let me go, please!" Peter gripped onto Deadpool's suit, feeling the fabric tear slightly with the rough amount of force. 

"God If only you were in my bed begging like that, but a deal is a deal." With that, Deadpool let go and stepped backwards.

"There you go Spidey! A free man!" Deadpool stared at Peter, waiting for the arachnid to do something. 

"Yeah yeah, whatever, thanks, I guess." Peter rushed off the side of the building and leaped off, not caring enough to say a proper goodbye to Deadpool. 

"Bye bye."

Deadpool walked over to the end of the building and watched as Spider-man swung through the air and disappeared behind the thick black smoke. 

"Holy shit, I actually talked to him, I actually talked to Spidey!? Can you believe it? He didn't even try and push me back or anything, I was for sure he'd at least punch me, but he didn't."

Wade sighed, staring at the black smoke Spidey had disappeared into with dreamy eyes. 

"God he's so much more hotter up close." 


	3. Deadpool

The villain got away. 

Nobody ever found where they were or where they had run off to, half the avengers were searching the area and asking around, seeing if anybody had any clue who it could be or if they'd seen anybody suspicious.

Sure the whole explosion ordeal wasn't usually that special, it'd only catch Spider-mans attention since it was up to him to keep people safe, but with this explosion there was obviously something more dangerous then what Peter had thought.

Knowing the avengers and their lack of acknowledgement when it came to small crimes, Peter was surprised to see half his family members on the ground shouting and escorting people out of the area, telling them to evacuate. 

Spider-man was a lone worker, not usually gaining help when it came to small crimes within the city, the person that had blown up half the city must've been more important than the average villain that he comes across.

Spider-man decided on free falling to the ground before shooting a web and safely swinging on it until he hit the floor. 

God knows his dads would both be furious if he got hurt because he wasn't careful enough.

"Yeah, I've checked, the area was evacuated, the only remaining people in the area is us." Tony said, talking to whomever was on the other end of the call. 

Peter stared at his dad, before walking forward to inspect the rubble that were surrounding the floor in giant chunks, that bomb was more powerful than it looked, there was rubble the size of trucks lying around.

Peter made sure to take precautions and not stumble into or onto anything, not knowing if there was another bomb surrounding the particular building the bomb went off on. 

The building was still standing, but since it was so broken there was no way they would let anyone in the area until they made it more safe for people to come close to.

Peter stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of a small hand poking out from underneath a big chunk of rubble. Dark red liquid running around the arm.

"Hey, if any of you see Spider-man make sure he stays away from this area, there's too many-." Tony stopped, seeing that his son has already made it on sight and was inspecting something that was out of view to him.

"Spider-man! You can go home now, we've got it under..."

Tony watched in shock as his son fell onto his knees suddenly, the mask was hiding his face but peter was on the brink of regurgitating everything he'd just eaten not even thirty minutes ago. 

"Oh my god, Peter!" Tony rushed up to Spider-man, not caring if anybody heard him say his sons name out loud, since nobody was gonna be in the area due to the destruction.

"Are you okay?" Worry was taking over Tony's features. 

Peter lifted his mask, and looked away from his father before hurling all over the concrete.

"Hey bud, Peter talk to me, what's the matter?"

Peter said nothing, coughing and sobbing  was the only response Tony got. 

Tony looked down at the hand resting in a red puddle. "Peter, its okay." Tony tried to comfort his son, but never looked away from the hand. 

Peter wretched out a sob and was clutching onto something, out of view to Tony but Tony could tell he had something clutched to his chest.

"gone, she's gone." Peter hiccupped, not getting enough oxygen in, due to the constant gasping he was doing.

Tony knew what that meant, Peter was on the brink of an anxiety attack. "Hey Petey, calm down, you're fine, its not your fault." Tony grabbed peters shoulders and massaged them, although the massage didn't feel very good since the metal of his hands prevented any soft contact. 

"I could've saved them, but- but-." Peter turned towards his father and hugged him tightly, denting his suit a bit with using too much of his strength. 

Tony watched as his son broke down in his arms, shivering and hiccupping against his chest. Tony didn't know what to say, Steve usually dealt with Peter in these types of situations, being able to get peter to calm down more efficiently. 

So Tony just figured stroking his head and holding him close was best, since he had no other tactics.

"You're okay, I won't let you get harmed in any way, your dad would be furious with me if I did, but I wouldn't let that happen, ever." Tony tried to joke, but his voice kept cracking so his emotions didn't match with what he said.

"Tony, there you are! What the hell." Natasha ran up and stopped in her tracks, looking at Peters quivering form leaning against Tony's chest, Tony slowly rocking him as if he were a baby and not a teenager.

"Oh sweetie, what happened, did you get hurt?" Natasha dropped to her knees beside Peter, putting her hand on his shoulder and gripping it. Peter replied with a shake of his head. 

"When Steve gets here, he's gonna go into full on mommy mode." Natasha joked. 

"Is Steve on his way back now?" Tony questioned, looking at Natasha. 

"Yeah, he checked around for any more bombs in the area that could still be active, but thankfully none were found." Natasha stared at Peter, pitying the poor boy quivering in Tony's arms.

 "He should be back any minute actually." Natasha smiled at Peter, knowing that getting a bunch of love and affection from Steve would bring him out of his ball.

Peter suddenly shook erratically, his breathing was audible, sounding way too fast and was being cut off by other breaths trying to escape him.

"Peter! Peter! Peter calm down, you're fine!" Tony looked down at Peter, fear evident in Tony's tone.

"Peter hun! Calm down, you're scaring us!" Natasha looked scared, thoughts of something bad happening to her nephew flooding her brain. 

Tony shook Peter a little, pushing him away from his chest and staring him in the eyes. 

Peters eyes were full of mountains of tears and tears. Tony saw Peter clutch onto something, seeing him squeeze whatever was in his hands relentlessly. 

"Peter, show me what you're holding, please let me see what your holding." Thinking that the object in his sons hands was the cause for his sudden behaviour, Tony didn't want him to hold onto the damned thing anymore.

Peter slowly but surely, let the object go, watching it fall to the ground with a soft thud.

Tony looked down at the thing and felt his breath get caught in his throat. 

A small stuffed doll, in the shape of a rabbit, laid on the ground, covered in dust and blood. It must of belonged to the child laying under the rubble beside them. 

"She- she-..." Peter started but stopped, feeling too sick to talk. 

"Its okay Peter, its okay, don't think about it." Tony shushed Peter, trying to get him to lean against his chest again. 

Footsteps were heard from the afar, they got closer every time a crunch was heard. 

"Tony, Natasha! There you guys are I had to tell you th-." Steve stopped. 

Looking down at the scene before him. There was Tony with his hands reaching out for Peter, Natasha sitting beside him with her hands also outstretched for Peter.

Then there was Peter, on his knees, shaking erratically, eyes blown wide with fear and sadness. Tears rushing down his face, his hands were in his hair, gripping tightly.

Peter hiccuped and frantically tried to hide himself from everyone's eyes, feeling his anxiety get the best of him once again " dead, she's dead, their dead, she died...because I wasn't fast enough, I wasn't here to protect her." 

Steve rushed to Peters side, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug. Restraining Peters movements and just holding him there.

"Peter, Peter can you hear me?" Steve asked in a calm voice. "Peter I need you to nod your head if you can hear me, can you do that? Can you nod your head for me?"

Peter gave a small nod, making no effort to back away from his dads soothing yet firm grip. Keeping his head flush against his chest. "Good, that's good." Steve kissed Peters head, and rubbed his hands down his back. 

"We're going home now, we're going home, this'll all blow by in the morning, okay? You'll be fine after you sleep." 

Peter gripped his dads suit, squeezing the fabric and rubbing his face against his chest. "She's dead, I killed her...she's dead because of me." Peter backed away from his fathers chest and looked him dead in the eyes.

" **I killed her! She died because I was too slow! Its me, my fault its because I'm so fucking useless.** " Peter burst into tears once more, that's another death added to his book, Peter always saw himself as useless, a terrible excuse of a superhero, not being able to do somethings right.

This would be on the news for sure, the deaths of many, and guess what'd happen once everyone watched the news. Guess who took the blame for all those lives lost.

Not the villain.

But Spider-man.

The hero that promised the safety of everyone in New York. Failing for the the hundredth time to save people from a villain. 

Peter knew he couldn't have done anything to stop the explosion, getting his spider senses later then the actual casualty happening. He couldn't have known, how could he? He may have powers but that didn't make him perfect. That's what people told him, he was still human, just different.

With Peter it was a completely different story, being Spider-man meant a huge deal, you were a savior, a hero, somebody many people looked up to when they saw something bad happening. 

Spiderman was perfect, meant to be perfect, made to be perfect and nothing else. Peter made the name 'Spiderman' look like a joke, and the hero too of course.

Peter stood up abruptly, ignoring the questions from his dads, aunts and uncles. 

Backing up and running off into an area covered of smoke, disappearing in the dark mass.

"Peter wait! Peter come back Please!" Steve ran after Peter, Tony and Natasha running behind him, leaving behind Bruce to stand alone and confused. 

"Peter come back!" 

When they had made it to the other side of the smoke, Peter was nowhere to be found.

~-~

Peter swung through the city, not even thinking of stopping to put his mask back on. Tears continued to fall, Peter eyes started to burn from the wind. 

Finally coming to a stop on a small building that looked like an apartment complex. Sniffling and crouching down on the side of the building. Peter gripped his masks in his hands, wanting to put it back on, but also not wanting to feel the piece of fabric on his face again.

 "Ah shit!" 

Peter whipped around at the speed of light and looked at the opposite side of the building, staring at the stairs that led up to the roof.

Peter hastily put his mask back on over his head and slowly walked over to where he heard someone curse loudly. Only to stop and see the famous Deadpool ascending from the staircase.

"Shut up white, I know what I'm doing, besides, Spidey isn't even here, he won't find.....out" Deadpool stopped in his tracks at seeing the superhero standing mere feet away from him. 

"Damn! two meet ups in one night? Am I dreaming, cause like holy shit. It seems like luck is on my side, which is funny since I never thought she fancied me much." Deadpool rambles as Peter stared at him in unnoticeable annoyance. 

"Spidey you didn't hear anything I just said, did you?" Deadpool walked up the last step and made his way to Spiderman, looking down at him. 

"Deadpool I could care less about what your about to do right now, unless it has something to do with murder, than you obviously know my concern about it." peter crossed his arms, standing in that 'you're in big trouble' stance. 

"Don't worry mommy bug, I wasn't gonna unalive anyone, not tonight at least, and its in another country! So there's no need for you to worry your pretty little head about it." 

Deadpool really was crazy, not that that was new. 

"Deadpool that doesn't change the fact that you're about to 'unalive'- as you call it, -them in a different country, which isn't any different than you unaliving them in America!" Peter threw his hands up, feeling anger and annoyance take over his other emotions that were sadness and guilt. 

Deadpool went silent, which was surprising enough as is, the guy barely ever shut up.

"Hey Spidey babe, I hope you don't mind me asking, but were you yelling or something? Cause like your voice Is like super hoarse." Deadpool made vague gestures to his neck. 

Peter grew embarrassed and shocked, damn Deadpool and his detection skills, although peter probably did sound terrible after screaming at his pops like that, which he felt awful for now.

"Shut up, go away or something, I don't know, just go away!" Peter shooed at Deadpool, looking away from him, feeling mortified for sounding weak in front of the man.

 "Awe spider babe, don't be like that, I'll comfort you in more ways than one, if ya want," Peter looked at Deadpool.

Then it hit him, Deadpool finds his targets rather easily, even if their in another country, he is still able to find them. Could he possibly find the man or woman that did this? 

Then again, Deadpool gets a name and a place, Peter doesn't know jackshit about the guy. Maybe it was worth a try.

"Deadpool." Peter started, trying to catch the mercs attention.

Deadpool stopped his rambling and looked directly at Peter, waiting for him to continue.

"You find people right? Like when you are on a job, you have a way to track them down, yes?" Peter looked down, silently hoping this would work.

"Well yes, but I mostly get help when I need to find people, a buddy of mine for example gives me information bout them and I take that information and find 'em, but a good amount of the time I do find them myself, yes." Deadpool finished, looking at the arachnid.

"Do you think-, are you-, can you-, Fuck! just forget it." Peter felt stupid, firstly for thinking of asking Deadpool to help him find a bloody criminal. Secondly that he had just stuttered and made himself look like a tool. The 'Friendly Idiot Spiderman' is here.

Peter huffed and started to walk away from Deadpool, just thinking that he'd rather go and die somewhere.

"Wait! If I can help the man I've worshipped for god knows how long, I totally would! Don't worry about it Spidey, and frankly I think the stuttering is down right adorable." Deadpool chased after Spiderman, hoping to convince the man to tell him what he needed from him.

"Forget it Deadpool, it was a stupid idea anyway, I'm just going to go home." That wasn't going to happen, Peter didn't want to go home, not after yelling at his father the way he did. 

"Is it about the dude that blew up the city down town?" Peter stopped in his tracks, looking back at the merc.

"So you do know."

"Well of course, I mean the guy got away right when he blew up the area, I wasn't thinking any of you were going to actually catch him." Deadpool seemed pleased with himself for getting the idea of what Spider-man wanted to ask him. 

"You wanted to track the fucker down right? And you were going to ask me to help you find him? I can help you, I'll do it for free even, not that I'd make you pay in general." Deadpool winked and Peter rolled his eyes, not liking that Deadpool services are free to him.

Peter would never use his services anyway, but he had to be honest, he could use Deadpool's great tracking skills every once and awhile.

"Deadpool you do understand that if I ask for your services, I only mean that I'd like to track the guy down.  _ **no killing**_ , do you understand." It was less of a question and more of a statement. 

"Yes Spidey I understand, you don't have to tell Daddy Deadpool twice, wouldn't that be cute? Your mommy and I'm daddy. Shit I'm rambling again." Deadpool joked before shutting up after saying something Spidey would mostly deem unnecessary or stupid in the conversation.

Peter felt a shiver run down his back, the word echoed in his head. 

"Don't say that, you idiot." Peter said, nonchalantly, acting as if the word 'daddy' didn't almost make him feel rather hot inside his tight suit.

If he popped a boner in this, there'd be no way he could hide it.

Peter shook his head, turning around and trying not to look at the man any longer. "Oh? Does the word make you grossed out?" Deadpool asked, confused with the spiders sudden behavior.

Peter never knew that a stupid word that kids used to describe their fathers could make him feel hot and bothered. No wonder people thought he was weird, he thought the same of himself.

Shaking his head and trying to clear his mind, Peter looked over at Deadpool once more. "That's besides the point. Anyway I would like your help, it may be a bad idea to ask for your help out of everyone else but I for some reason trust you, not much, but I feel like you won't stab me in the back." Peter felt like this was a bad decision but once this deal was made there was no backing down, not anymore. 

"Deadpool, will you help me, find the man who did the explosion down town." Peter finished, feeling anxious. 

"I Deadpool, will help you, find the bastard that blew up down town." Deadpool, seeming way to happy about the whole ordeal, finished and reached for Peters hand, shaking it erratically. 

"Great, good." Peter nodded and smiled slightly, not that it could be seen or anything but that didn't stop his smile from forming. 

"So baby boy, when we planning to go, tomorrow?, next week?, next month?" Deadpool questioned, smile being visible even through his mask. 

"Now, if possible." Peter said, looking away from Deadpool.

"Oh-. Like, wait, like now now?" Deadpool gawked at Spidey, feeling confused on why the guy would want to leave so soon.

Peter looked back at the mercenary, his mask showing clearly that he was annoyed by the question. "Yes, now now. did I stutter?" 

"Well no, but baby boy I still have to figure out who the asshole is, we can't run around all willy nilly, we won't get anywhere if we just run around."

As much as Peter disliked the idea of Deadpool being right and him being wrong, Deadpool had a point. They don't know a thing about the guy, running around in circles would only get them so far. 

How long does it usually take the merc to find one person? Could it be that difficult? 

"Yeah, you're right. damn. So then when should we go? How long does it take to find one guy?" Peter walked closer to Deadpool.

"Well, with so little information about the guy it might take a day or so." Deadpool crossed his arms, thinking about what else they could possibly know about the guy. When he had saw the man run off, he didn't really see enough features to go by. All Deadpool knew about the guy is that he was rather scrawny looking. He didn't seem to match many common villains in the area. He wore no costume and looked like a plain civilian. None of that information could do much. 

"A day? that's pretty damn fast for finding someone we have little to no information about." Peter seemed a little suspicious of the whole finding people so easily ordeal. Meaning Deadpool could most likely find Spiderman or Peter if he really wanted to, wonder if anybody actually ever set a deal up with Deadpool to get rid of him, but then again, why waste money on somebody who could easily off themselves? Its not worth the money, Peters death shouldn't be worth much, if anything at all.

Peter shook his head, feeling his dark thoughts get the best of him. 

"Meh, I've worked with less." Deadpool said nonchalantly. 

"Really?" Peter being far too curious about finding anybody with so little to go by, especially with their situation.

"Yup." Deadpool popping the 'p' at the end. 

"Wow, what was the situation?" Peter didn't know why he wanted to know about this case Deadpool had, it just sounded interesting. 

"Well, its about this guy that blew up down town and he like, left before anybody could you know, figure out who the hell he was. So a super hot slash sexy hero asked me to help him find the fucker. "  Deadpool shrugged and took a phone out of his many pockets. 

"Oh, when did that happen?" This had to be the last question, they had a job to do, and that was to find the man that blew up down town. 

"Just a few hours ago." Deadpool finished with a chuckle, before going into a full on laugh. 

Peter went into a long thinking process, before flushing bright red behind his mask. How could he not of noticed the whole ordeal? It was the same god damn situation and everything! 

Peter felt stupid, actually getting interested in the whole story that he didn't even notice the similarities in that situation that had to do with their situation. 

Peter glared at Deadpool, who was still laughing his ass of. "Har har, very funny Deadpool, can you please just help me find the guy already damn it." peter crossed his arms. 

"Yes, I'm sorry Spidey, I didn't mean to embarrass you, its just you looked so interested and I didn't have the heart to tell you It was our same problem." Deadpool, wiping a fake tear away, looked at his phone and typed away on it.

"Oh so after laughing at me, your going to post about it on social media or some shit?" Peter grew more angry, but the anger soon subsided and was taken over by worry. Was he actually going to post about? What if he did post about it? Spider-man would look like an idiot. Spider-man gets enough hate as it is.

"What? Hell no, I'd never do that baby boy, I thought you'd knew better than that." Deadpool sounded disappointed in the lack of trust Spidey had for him. 

Peters nerves calmed down a bit, but of course that spark of fear and worry always stayed. Because if they weren't than Peter would be fine, but his emotions couldn't have that, not if they had anything to do about it.

"S-sorry, that was rude of me." Peter felt a tinge of guilt. He knew he couldn't go around accusing people of things like that, but when your a hero, you're reputation is something that has to stay on top. If you sink to the bottom, you're nothing. Whatever you did in the past, whoever you saved or protected in the past, doesn't matter. You have to appeal to everybody. That was Peter's philosophy, unnecessary worry, yes, but that's how he got himself to work so hard, if not overwork. 

Deadpool put his hand on Spider-man's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "don't sweat it baby boy, can't really hold it against you if you don't trust me, its normal really." Deadpool shrugged, as if saying forget it. 

That made Peter feel worse. Not only had he accused Deadpool of talking shit about him on social media, but had also made him aware of how untrustworthy he was. Peter felt the strong urge to crawl in a hole and just rot there. 

There may had been times where the guy had annoyed the absolute shit out of him, but Deadpool was a good guy, kinda. He knew quite a lot about Deadpool, if not too much. 

There were two things Peter had yet to find out though.The guys name and face. Deadpool literally told Peter his entire life story but kept those two things hidden from him. 'Maybe he just isn't ready to share it yet, or he's waiting for the perfect moment, or he's waiting for you'. Peter's logical side stated.

'Or he doesn't want to share it with us at all, for all we know, maybe we aren't all that special or important as he says we are.' Anxiety always won in those types of arguments. Maybe Peter just wasn't that well deserving of knowing that much about Deadpool. why waste the effort. Its not like their relationship would go anywhere. Not that Peter wanted it to.

"Aaaand send!" Deadpool broke the little rant that was going on between Peter and himself. "alright baby boy, I've asked a buddy of mine if he could find any information on your guy, of course he got mad at me for having little information about him, but he got over it and said he'd help. He said he'll text me back when he has something." Deadpool waved his phone screen in front of Peters face, for evidence. 

"Ah, yeah, I mean great! Awesome!" peter blurted out, instantly feeling stupid for his over the top response. Peter was surprised about the laugh he got in return for his excessive talking. 

"You crack me up baby boy, its probably another reason I adore you so much." Deadpool wiggled his eyebrows, surprisingly being able to be seen even with the mask on. Peter laughed lightly and backed up a bit, taking no notes on how his cheeks heated up. "S-shut up Deadpool." Peter didn't sound so confident as he was before. His whole demeanor crumbling down into dust. 

"I-I gotta get home." Peter pointed a thumb behind him, signaling he'd be heading out. "So, um, fuck this is so embarrassing." Peter put a hand on his forehead, feeling a headache approaching. 

"God you're so cute, I could just eat you out." Deadpool put a hand on his hip and stared at the arachnid fall apart and stutter over his own words. 

"D-don't you mean eat you up?" Peter flushed again, now noticing how his cheeks burn. 

"I could do both." Deadpool purred. Peter shivering at the filthy talk that was actually getting him aroused. How could this perv arouse him in so many ways? Damn Deadpool and his super sexy voice that could drop so fast and make your knees go weak.

"God, you're filthy." Peter turned away, not wanting Deadpool to see the tent forming in his super tight pants. "anyway, I have to go, I'll meet you here tomorrow at 10 am, its better to get a head start in the morning." With that, Peter waved at Deadpool and lunged forward, shooting a web and swinging across the city to his aunts house.

Hoping he won't get in too much trouble for running off the way he did and staying the night at aunt May's house. 

~-~

The elevator dinged once it had reached the floor, sliding open and letting Steve and Tony exit its small confines. 

"Steve he's most likely alright! Stop worrying so much, you're going to make yourself sick" Tony walked beside Steve, holding his hand as a way to reassure him. "I can't help It Tony, Peter may be strong physically but not mentally. He over thinks and he could get himself hurt, because he can get to that state of mind, where it tells him so many awful things and he believes everything it says." Steve shook his head, his fears adding up, one by one.  

Tony was as anxious and worried as Steve, but since Steve was the one crumbling, Tony made it his responsibility to be strong, for both of them. 

"He'll come back, he has to, and if he doesn't, my biggest guess would be that he went to go stay the night with his aunt May." Tony patted Steve's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah you're probably right." Steve nodded and walked with Tony to their room. 

Steve sat on the bed, sighing when he finally got to rest his sore legs. "We should probably change into pajamas, or else we'll dirty the bed." Steve laughed and stood up, feeling a twinge of pain shoot up his legs. 

Tony looked at him and smiled, walking up to Steve and pushing him back down onto the bed. "Oh no you don't, you're going to rest for the night mister, forget about the bed being dirty, we'll change the sheets tomorrow." Tony  kissed Steve on the cheek and rounded the side of the bed.

"Come on big guy, let's lay down and go to sleep, we'll find Peter in the morning, okay?" Tony laid down and reached his hands out for Steve, smiling at him. 

"Yeah, okay." Steve laid down next to his husband and cuddled him to his chest. Feeling at peace with the soft breathing of Tony beside him. 

Feeling relaxed enough to close his eyes and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will sure enough have a bunch of Deadpool and Spiderman interacting, and of course the amount of depression and sadness will be added into this one, the first two chapters were just warm ups, nows the problem with wanting to die coming at y'all with full force UwU


	4. A Family Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter was terrible, I disliked it terribly. I'm sorry for it being bad. 
> 
> But! I made this one to some what make up for it? Its more family time, Deadpool will show up but it might take awhile. UwU

Peter was situated on the couch in the living room, watching the cartoon show that was on at the moment. It was six am, having at least four more hours until he had to meet Deadpool back at the apartment complex where they had bumped into each other. 

Peter had a bowl of cereal in his lap, having only a bit of dinner last night of what aunt May had cooked which was some vegetable soup to help with her cold. Peter felt bad on intruding so late in the night, by the time he got there it was already past twelve. Aunt May was in bed by the time Peter had called her, telling her that he wanted to stay the night. She stayed up to open the door for her nephew, going straight to sleep after getting him something to eat. 

Peter put another spoonful of cereal into his mouth before getting up and stepping into the kitchen. Peter started cleaning his dish, while also washing a few other dishes that were on the counter beside the sink, wanting to help his aunt as much as he could. Especially for barging in the way he did last night.

Peter started to hum a tone to himself, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Grabbing a towel and wiping down the wet plates and bowls, leaving them in the dish rack after they were thoroughly cleaned. Peter walked back to the living room and plopped back down on the couch. 

Peter couldn't help his eyes from wandering to the clock on the wall, anxious to get up and go meet Deadpool. Spider-man usually was a night crawler, since that's when most crime happened, in the dead of night. Peter had to make exceptions at points. 

The cartoon show wasn't as entertaining as it was a few minutes ago, now that Peter kept his focus mainly on the clock. "damn it, why does time seem to go slower when I actually want to do something." Peter groaned, feeling tired after staying up so late.

A knock at the door caught Peters attention, which along brought confusion. 

It was pretty early in the morning and May usually doesn't get visitors besides him and sometimes his dads. 

Peter got up and walked over to the door, not thinking to peek through the peephole. Peter swung the door open and forced a smile on his face.

"H-hey dads." Peter waved and faked coughed in his fist. 

"You're grounded." The two said in unison. Both staring at Peter with disapproving eyes. 

"Knowing the situation, it is understandable for you to ground me, but since I'm a teenager who stays in his room 24/7 your punishment isn't really that bad."  Peter looked down at his feet, unable to look his dads in the eyes. Feeling ashamed yet mad. "Peter, do you understand how worried sick we were!?" Tony yelled.

"Go get your stuff and tell your aunt goodbye, we're going home and having a long talk." Said Steve who was about ready to follow Peter to stop him if he tried to escape. 

Peter nodded and walked over to the stairs. walking up and taking steps to his room that was mostly a guest room, but he had a lot of his clothes there for when he stays the night. Peter rushed in grabbing his duffel bag that was full of his belongings. The duffel bag was aunt May's that she left in his room, in case he wanted to take a belonging home. 

After grabbing the duffel bag and telling his aunt goodbye, Peter went back downstairs. Seeing his dads still in the doorway talking to each other quietly. "I'm ready." Peter interrupted, wanting to catch their attention.

"You got everything?" Tony asked, looking over at him before looking at his watch. "Yeah, its all here." Peter patted the bag awkwardly, receiving a small laugh from his pops. "Okay, let's go." Steve moved from his spot in the doorway and made his way to the car that was parked in front of the house. 

Peter followed behind, closing the door to the house quietly as to not make too much noise. Aunt May was sleeping and she shouldn't have to wake up and worry about an intruder, especially when she's sick. 

Peter got into the car and buckled his seat belt. Knowing that once he got home he'd have a long talk with his dads. "You feeling okay bud?" Steve looked at the rearview mirror, watching Peter as he kept his head low. "I'm fine. just a little tired, but I'll make it." Peter couldn't think of a worse time to get grounded than now.

"You look terrible, but you have enough time to rest after our long talk at home. There's guests who want to talk to you too." Tony chimed in. Smiling as he could feel the distress Peter was in without even looking at him. 

"You brought this onto yourself, but you're not necessarily in trouble. We're worried about you Peter, your family is there to support and help you." After the short drive to the tower Steve pulled up in front of their home. Turning around to look at Peter and smile. "what ever you have planned today, cancel it, we're going to keep you all day." 

Peter bit his lip, feeling the sudden impulse to open the car door and make a run for it. he felt anxious, already being late to meet up with Deadpool at this point.

"What- what If I had plans with my friends?" Peter felt that if he had an excuse to go outside and actually interact with people instead of staying inside and being antisocial then his parents would feel more obligated to let him off this time. Hopefully.

"Friends? plural? You actually made more friends?" Tony asked. Receiving a soft smack on his thigh from Steve. Who was giving him a disapproving look.

"I'm sorry Peter, but you can't get out of this, not today." Steve got out of the car and walked over to Tony's side and opened the door for him. Helping his husband out of the car. Peter followed suit, getting out of the car and walked with his dads to the entrance of the tall building. 

Peter walked ahead of his fathers and opened the door for them to walk in, which they gave a smile and a thank you for the gesture. Happy knowing how kind and polite their son could be, even when he was having to do something he didn't necessarily enjoy.

"Peter I know you're probably, most likely upset, which is understandable since you were freaking out yesterday and such, but everyone was very-."

"Lemme guess, they were worried?" Peter looked down at the floor. Ignoring his fathers gazes at all cost.

"Precisely." Steve pressed the button to the elevator, watching as the numbers on the small screen above the closed doors changed. He glanced at Peter and couldn't help but frown at his son that looked uncomfortable and anxious. Steve knew how much Peter hated having to talk for long with others. Peter enjoyed being by himself more then anything so making him interact with others was like more of a punishment than a way to calm his nerves. Steve heard the ding of the elevator and trained his focus back onto the opening doors.

Walking inside with his husband who was surprisingly quiet the whole conversation and his son. "Jesus." Tony pulled out his phone that was buzzing uncontrollably. Catching the attention of the two other people inside the elevator. "What's wrong Tony?" Steve looked over Tony's shoulder. Seeing about a hundred text messages, all coming from Natasha. She really is a worry wort when it comes to Peter and his well being.

"Damn, Steve she might beat you in the text message challenge." Tony grumbled and unlocked his phone. Going straight for the text messages and reading them out loud.

"Where are you? Do you have Peter? Is Peter with you? Did you find Peter? Peter this and Peter that." Tony hissed at his phone and turned off his notification settings. Getting increasingly tired of the constant buzzing. 

"Tony, what's the text message challenge?" 

"Something Clint and I made up between you and Natasha. You're ahead of her by a thousand, she's falling behind. We made the challenge just for fun, seeing as you two like to worry about Peter." Tony pocketed his phone and smiled up at his husband. "You're winning and once you win Clint has to do something for me." Peter side eyed his dads.

"Ahem. can you press the button please? We've currently been standing here in this metal box for the last 3 minutes." 

Both heads turned to the panel of buttons. None being on. Signifying that the elevator had no floor selected. Steve fake coughed in his fist and clicked a button for the top floor. 

the elevator started up and slowly lifted upwards. Peter could feel his anxiety reach the peak. He began to twitch and scratch at his arm roughly, not even noticing the trickle of blood running down his arm and spreading over his fingers. 

The door dinged and it caught everyone's attention. Peter stood at the ready, acting as if he was about to head out into battle. The door slid open and with a final squeak, the inside of the house was visible and so was a very worried looking Natasha. 

"Peter!" Natasha took a mad sprint towards her nephew and practically threw herself at him. Clinging onto him for dear life. "Oh my gosh, Peter. Thank god you're safe!" Peter didn't know if to hug her back or not. Feeling like if he did hug her it wouldn't have as much meaning as hers does. It'd be more rude to just hug her without any feeling than to not hug her at all. So with that thought, Peter thought it best if he just kept his hands to himself. 

With a final squeeze Natasha finally let Peter breath. Natasha frowned at him. "You can't do that Peter. You can't just simply run off like that and expect all of us to be okay with it." 

Natasha let her disappointment and anger show. Trying to get her point across to Peter. "You don't know how you doing things like that affects us. We were all worried for you." 

"Your aunt was close to calling all of the avengers to assemble and find you Peter, it took a lot of convincing for her to actually believe us when we told her you'd be safe. It was also hard for us to believe it ourselves, we couldn't keep our mind off of you for the whole night." Tony said. Finally reaching the point where he had to let Peter know that he made a huge mistake in leaving he way he did. 

"I thought I came back here to get help and get some support. Turns out I just came here to be lectured and be told how overwhelmingly stupid I am." Peter clenched his fist. Feeling the drying blood crack under the force. "I know I'm stupid, I know I do things without thinking, I know you can't all relate to me and that you wish you could. But you can't, you never will. So please, stop trying." Peter looked up at his aunt and smiled. "I've been alone for years. I may have you guys now but I didn't before. You have to understand that I am stupid and I know that. I've known for like forever, I wanna change, I try to change. But There's this little voice in my head that says 'that's not gonna happen' and to be honest, I think its right." Peter could feel globs of water rush down his face. 

The look of shock and concern evident on everyone's faces. "Can-." Peter choked. "Can I have another hug please?" Peter quivered. Feeling the strong need for contact. Natasha rushed into giving Peter another tight hug, kissing his hair over and over again. Steve following suit and getting his son into a tight embrace, whispering praises and reassurances into his hair. 

Tony could only put a hand on his sons quivering shoulder. Unable to find any space for him to squeeze in. "Peter you're strong, stronger than any other kid I know your age. Don't let these insecurities and tiny voices tell you otherwise." Tony whispered.

"I seem to be missing a family gathering." Bruce said from behind Natasha. Walking up to the huddled group and smiling sympathetically at Peter who was crying. "He's got some real asshats for demons." Bruce chuckled and grinned at Peter when he heard an unmistakable laugh from him. 

Peter began to feel light headed so he backed up a bit. Feeling him hit his pops chest. Leaning against his broad chest and sniffling. "How ya feelin bud? You still remembering- the- ya know- Incident?" Bruce leaned against the wall. Keeping all eyes on Peter.

Tony rubbed Peters arm, reassuring him the best he could. "You don't have to think about it. Actually you shouldn't think about it. Since it wasn't your fault and thinking about it won't do you any good. Your dad invited Natasha and I to come talk to you. Feeling that it'd do you good to see your favorite uncle I agreed to come." 

Peter chuckled and looked at his uncle. Feeling a lot of pressure leave his chest. Forgetting everything that had once infiltrated his mind. Even the meet up he was supposed to have with Deadpool about twenty minutes ago.

Deadpool. Deadpool? Why was he going to go see Deadpool? 

Peter felt all the tenseness that had just left him come back again, in giant waves. He had to go meet Deadpool, he was suppose to be there by now! 

Peter thought of asking his dads if he could just miss out on this family gathering, but knowing that he had promised to actually attend this one and not leave due to any circumstances, he knew that he couldn't get out of this one. There was also the fact that he was grounded not even an hour ago. Peter mentally slapped himself, knowing that he was always choosing the worst times to leave.

"Peter? Peter? Hello, Earth to Peter." Tony waved his hand in front of Peters face. "He's probably waiting for me still..." Peter whispered. Barely noticing what he had just said out loud. "He? Whose waiting for you?" Tony questioned. 

Everyone's eyes landing on Peter. 

"N...Ned! Ned's probably waiting for me but y'know I can't leave and such." Peter looked at his pops and gave a small smile. Not a smile of pure happiness but of sadness. Steve frowned and sighed. "I'm sorry to keep you from your plans, especially with your friends, but I really wanted to have a family discussion. A proper family discussion." 

Peter felt kinda bad. Lying to his father the way he was for his own personal gain. But it wasn't like he was getting anything out of finding some guy that was very dangerous and that shouldn't be on the streets, but how exactly was he supposed to explain that? 

_Hey dads, you know that villain that seemed to have super strong and very effective weapons that destroyed downtown? and also the one that killed a child that I saw? and practically had a freaking panic attack about? Yeah that guy. Well I'm going to go find him!_

Yeah, right.

As if they'd let him leave, it sounded even stupider just laying the whole thing out like that in his head. Peter felt the need to be a good hero, but he also felt the immense need to be a good son.

They shouldn't have to deal with an ungrateful brat like him, he knew that. His dads were the two guys he practically idolized for years, even before he was adopted at a not so young age. After they met his aunt and things lead to adoption papers and then Peter having a new home and parents. 

Peter was grateful, but he felt like he always put his fathers in these situations that made them look like the bad guys, when in reality, they just cared about his well being. 

"Yeah, alright." Peter croaked out. Feeling tears rise up. Steve smiled and lead his son to the living room, seating him in the middle of the couch and sitting on one side of him while his husband sat on the other. Both putting reassuring hands on his shoulders. 

 "We just wanted to talk with you, well your aunt did, but also us!" Tony seemed a little confused about the whole situation. Like even he didn't know that their was a family gathering for Peter. 

Peter nodded, not finding the correct words to use and also because he was sure that if he said anything he'd most likely stutter. Not wanting to put that embarrassment on himself he decided it best he just kept his mouth shut. 

"Can we talk about the incident for a minute?" Bruce asked. Catching the attention of the four other people in the room. 

Peter felt the strong urge to ask something, something that he didn't even know he wanted to ask. Then it hit him. 

The bombing guy incident, what were half the avengers doing down there? They didn't particularly help with those types of things. 

"Y-yeah, for starters. What were you guys doing? You don't normally help with those types of things. You take care of big problems, important ones, or so you call them." Peter looked straight at Bruce.

Expecting the answer to come from him since he seemed to want to talk about it. 

"What are you talking about Peter. It was an explosion, of course we had to investigate. Especially with the amount of damage it had done." Steve interjected. 

"Yeah it may have, but there had been plenty of explosions in the past. How was this time any different from the others?" Peter felt annoyance rise up. Suspicion was appearing seconds after. 

Nobody spoke. All keeping their eyes on their laps. "You were just there to make sure I didn't do anything reckless. Didn't you. You think I'll do something stupid and end up making bad decisions and such?" Peter looked at his pops. 

Waiting for him to look him directly in the eyes. "Hm," 

"Peter, you know that's not true, we were- we." Steve started. Looking around the room, looking for help in coming up with an answer. 

"Yes Peter, we went and helped to make sure you wouldn't get hurt. These last few days you've been nothing but distant from us. We've kinda figured that if we keep a close eye on you. That-." Tony sighed, feeling the pressure on his chest decrease. 

"That we could protect you." Steve finished. 

"You forgot to add the part where you all call me stupid, a stupid idiot whose obviously too dumb to take care of my freaking self. So dumb that even my family has to babysit me even when I am doing my job." Peter rose his hands up in exaggeration. 

"Peter you're not an idiot! Don't talk about yourself like that." Steve stood up and stared down at his son. Irritation clear in his voice.

"or what? You'll babysit me when I go to school too? Find another way to humiliate me in front of hundreds of people?" Peter stood up and glared at his father. 

Tony, Natasha, and Bruce felt like they were supposed to jump in but they also felt the need to stay out of it since Steve was always the one who dealt with everything Peter threw at them. He was a great kid, but everyone had their breaking point. His was when he became insecure and feel deeper down the never-ending rabbit hole of despair.

The room was quiet, nobody dared to speak. 

Peter clicked his tongue and turned on his heel. Taking long strides to his room. And slamming the door shut in frustration. 

"Fuck, fuck, I can't believe I lashed out like that. What is wrong with me." He slides down the door and sat with his knees to his chest on the floor. Staring at his bed.

He took his phone out and checked the time. Sighing loudly at the sight of the number, twelve forty shine brightly on his screen. "Time sure does fly when your getting yelled at." Peter stood up and walked to his bed. Plopping down on it and contemplating if he should go and meet up with Deadpool still.

If the man was still there that is.

The idea of disobeying his parents was stuck in his head. There was a strong need to stay put and just listen to them and save them the worry of trying to find their son. But there was also the burning feeling to put his suit on and take a leap out the window. He wanted to find the man who blew up downtown, whether it was for his own benefit or others. Maybe he was a really bad criminal that nobody has caught yet and kept quiet from the public as to not raise alarm.

It made sense, but then again if the man was all that bad and powerful, his fathers would've been contacted. They didn't just let the guy get away. Yet the man was the cause of a huge explosion that almost collapsed a building. A new baddie to the villain organization. Not that all the villains worked together. 

"Fuck it." 

Peter stood up and ran to his closet. Pulling out his extra spider suit that wasn't as high tech as the one his dad gave him. 

He pulled it on hastily after getting completely naked and closed the closet door. Making sure nobody could even tell he took the suit in the first place and picking up his discarded clothes and throwing them in the closet as well. With everything in check and nothing out of place to show that he was in a rush. Peter backed up and headed for the large windows. Flinging them open and climbing out. Making sure to securely shut the window and crawl farther away from the living room windows so that nobody could catch him as he leaped off the building.

Feeling that he was far enough away from the windows of the living room. Peter took a deep breath and jumped forward. Shooting a web and soaring through the air and swinging over the busy streets below. 

With a sigh of relief at the sensation of cold spring air against his skin, Peter inhaled deeply and enjoyed his short journey to the apartment buildings. 

When he caught sight of the shabby looking building, Peter flung himself onto the roof and looked around. Noticing that Deadpool was nowhere to be seen. Which was understandable considering Peter set a time as to avoid working at a late hour and yet didn't even show up on time. 

Peter felt a slight twinge of sadness when he saw that Deadpool wasn't present. Which he ignored and thought of as just sadness from not being able to find the criminal today. 

"Damn. I guess I should head back..." Peter turned around and spotted his fathers building a few miles away. He grimaced at the sight and turned back around. 

Not wanting to go back and most likely get yelled at for the third time, Peter decided he could try and seek Deadpool out. Although it'd be harder since he knows little to nothing about said man. So finding where the mercenary was no walk in the park. 

He's told Peter he lived in many different places but never specified where they'd be and what they could look like. Peter headed for the staircase that hung off the side of the building. Thinking he could start with this place first before he went anywhere else to look for Deadpool. 

He climbed into the building and decided to check this floor first even though it was the second floor. There was a problem with Peter's plan and he knew it. Since going door to door dressed as Spider-man probably wouldn't be ideal. It also wouldn't help having to try and explain why he was looking for a mercenary, no less Deadpool. People would start stupid rumors. 

Knowing Spider-mans reputation could be on the line if people found out he was hanging around Deadpool, Peter couldn't take the risk. He had to make any interaction with Deadpool secret. There's nothing the public likes more than gossip. The rumor of Spider-man and Deadpool teaming up would spread like wildfire.

"Yeah, no I'll be there soon. Yes, I'll bring the damn thing, quit bitchin-." 

Peter stared at the man that had just came up the stairs. The man was tall and wearing a black hoodie. The hood was up so he couldn't see his face properly, but the man seemed to be covered in scars. The man turned and made eye contact with Peter. 

His scars were more visible. Peter couldn't help but stare in awe. The number of scars that covered his face were unique and almost fascinating. Peter saw the man jerk back slightly before relaxing slightly. 

"Spider-man!! omg omg omg omgee!" The hooded stranger exclaimed happily. Practically vibrating with joy. Peter was taken back by this man's outburst, he was like a huge child, yet Peter couldn't help but smile slightly at his childish behavior. Almost reminding him of a certain someone who'd act the same way. 

"Hey! Can I have a picture pretty please? I'm like a huge fan!" The man beamed. Peter thought about how he shouldn't let himself get distracted, but he also thought about how much more happy this guy would be if he took at least one picture with him. Wondering if he'd pass out from happiness. 

"Mm...sure? Why not." Peter watched as the man pulled his phone out in a hurry and practically bolt towards him, only to stop right next to him and lift up his phone. A huge smile taking up half his face. Peter held up a peace sign and heard the click sound of the picture being taken. 

"Oh, I am so getting this framed." The man rocked on his heels and put his phone back into his pocket. "Thanks, Spidey!" The man smiled at him and Peter couldn't help but stare at his big blue eyes. Entranced at how much emotion was held in those small orbs. 

_damn, that sounded hella cheesy, and what am I doing staring at this mans eyes like some lovesick fool._

"No problem, but um, excuse me for asking this so suddenly, but you wouldn't happen to know of anybody that goes by the name of Deadpool, would you?" Peter watched as the man stared at him with a blank face before a smile appeared. 

"Deadpool? Yeah, I've heard of the guy, real hottie that one." The man winked and smirked at Peter who was clearly confused but also happy to know that someone knew Deadpool and could hopefully help him in finding the man.

"Really? That's great! you wouldn't mind telling me where he could possibly be?" Peter questioned. Silently hoping that he could rely on this stranger in helping him. "He actually told me to tell you that he'd be waiting for you up on the roof, he went out real quick and should be back any minute now to meet you." 

Peter stared at the man, confused in how and why Deadpool would tell some random stranger to tell him all this but decided to let it go and just accept the help he's getting. 

"Thank you! Well bye." Peter turned around and headed for the window, climbing through it.

"Oh, also." 

Peter stopped and looked at the man. Waiting for him to speak again.

"Deadpool also told me to tell you that you're looking extra sexy today." The man turned and walked into his apartment without saying another word. Leaving a tomato-colored Peter alone. 

Feeling embarrassed and confused, Peter walked up the stairs in silence, deciding to act like it never happened. 

Upon reaching the roof of the building once more he noticed a person standing on the roof with him. "Deadpool!" Peter shouted as he jogged towards the man wearing all red. 

"Spidey-man! I missed you oh so dearly. By the way where were you earlier sweet cheeks?" Deadpool pulled the hero into a hug and giggled when he felt Peter squirm to be let go. 

"I was held up, family problems and such. Besides that, do you have the information I asked for?" Peter reached his hand out. 

"Why, yes I do baby boy." Deadpool took out a piece of paper that was covered with words from the top to bottom. Peter smiled and reached for it. 

Deadpool grabbed his hand and held it tightly It. Which made Peter scowl at the older. Trying to shake his hand off

"My friend found quite a bit of information on the guy, he's not a well-known criminal. He's actually a mechanic. He's got no criminal records. He has a family, a wife and a daughter along with one son. Believe that shit?  This guy has a family and yet he's over here playing with bombs like a fucking terrorist." Deadpool clicked his tongue and handed Peter the paper. 

 With Peter's freehand, he grabbed the paper and read through it. Feeling confused about the lack of criminal records the guy had. "Simon...?" Peter read the mans name over and over again. Almost as if expecting it to change.

"Anything else? Any last name? A place he grew up? House address? The fucking type of car he drives? Where are all the things I need?" Peter flipped the paperback and fourth. Slightly hoping more information would appear the more he flipped it.

Deadpool watched Peter as he crumpled the paper. "Deadpool I can't do anything with this. This information can't just be how his fucking day is! Its gotta have the stuff I can use to find him." Peter yanked his hand out of Deadpool's. He began to pace and think about his other options. 

He knew he couldn't ask his aunts or uncles since they'd most likely not let him go along with it, their all protective and would most likely snitch to his parents. Peter sighed and leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry baby boy, I can ask my friend to do another search of him?" Deadpool walked up to Peter and put a finger under his chin, lifting his head up. 

Peter pushed Deadpool's hand away and shook his head. "Forget it Deadpool, it was stupid of me to even try and ask you to do this for me. You're a mercenary, you resort to violence the moment a problem arises. Working with you would've been a huge mistake on my part." Peter crossed his arms. 

"As much as I would like to disagree, you- as always- have a point. You're right I am a mercenary, I do kill people, but I'm also a grown ass man who's capable of taking the blame for his own doings. So I'm trustworthy enough to come with you on your little mission." Deadpool wrapped his arm around Peters' waist and pulled him into his side. Tightening his grip to make him unable to move. Although Peter was ten times stronger than him, due to his abnormal human strength.

"Deadpool..." Peter glared at the man, hoping his anger would show through his mask. 

Peter knew Deadpool would be a good asset, seeing as the mercenary could find people easily and has found people in the past that were in different countries. The information he had wasn't much but it would suffice until he found more information to go by.

After thinking out all his options, Peter sighed and went slack against Deadpool chest. Which didn't go unnoticed by the mercenary. "Dammit, fine...fine!" Peter threw his hands up in exasperation. "You can come along, I guess." Peter practically whispered, but knew Deadpool heard him.

Deadpool squealed and hugged Peter tightly, almost knocking the air out of him. "Yay! I can't believe I'm going to be my favorite hero's sidekick!" Deadpool twirled around with Peter still in his arms. 

"You're not my sidekick!" Peter squirmed out of Deadpool's grasp and inhaled much needed air.

"So baby boy when we headin' out?" 

"Now. Get you're things Deadpool, we've got a criminal to find." 

_oh, that was hella cringy._


	5. The guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is having a little problem with his spider sense and wade and the boxes (who have joined the journey) try and keep the hero calm and collected while they seek out "Simon" the new villain in New York City.
> 
> Also Peter takes medicine to keep his anxiety at bay but he hasn't taken it in awhile so a little friend of his appears to torture him.

Peter watched as Deadpool stretched and moan rather loudly at the sound of his back cracking obscenely. 

"So how much longer until you feel ready to go?" Peter questioned, getting tired of watching Deadpool do another lunge for the fourth time. "I'm ready now, just wanted to be prepared to do a bunch of running and fighting, cause y'know, gotta be prepared for everything and anything. I can help you stretch if you want Spidey." Deadpool grinned at Peter. Oblivious to the obvious annoyance Peter was showing towards him. "I'm good, I'd rather just get going. The guy could be anywhere right now and us standing here doing-." Peter gestured towards Deadpool's stance. "-whatever the hell we're doing, isn't going to get us any closer to finding him." Peter finished with a long sigh.

"Alright alright, I'm done I swear. Where should we start our quest to find this guy?" Deadpool walked over to Peter and sat on the the edge of the building along side him.

"First of all, don't call it "quest", you sound like a wizard in some RPG game, second of all, I have no idea. There's still something's I have to figure out, like where the hell to start looking. Running around blindly won't get us anywhere." Peter wanted to yank his mask off, feeling the immense need for air. With hesitant fingers, Peter lifted his mask up to bunch up on top of his nose. Taking a deep inhale of the cool breeze. The sun was warming up Peter's back, making him feel quite comfortable in his current position. 

"Oh I love RPGs, have you ever played-." Peter covered Deadpool's through his mask. "Not the time Deadpool, we have to be serious about this, who knows what that maniac is doing right now." Peter fell silent at the feeling of his hair standing on end. A shiver running up his spine as his spider sense sent a warning throughout his body, making Peter rush to stand up and get into a fighting stance. 

He looked over the ledge at the streets below, seeing nothing going on but civilians doing their daily rounds around town. Peter furrowed his brows and slumped slightly, feeling confused at why his spider senses would just warn him of nothing. "What's wrong baby boy?" Deadpool looked up at him from where he sat. Peter looked at him and shrugged, sitting back down. 

"I-I don't know? My spider senses just- they just went off, yet there's nothing happening." Peter bit his bottom lip, looking around at the people down below. Oblivious to the heated stare he was getting from Deadpool. "Your spidey senses? Maybe there's something happening somewhere else? and you for some reason got the warning." Deadpool tried to make sense of the problem, trying to help Peter calm his nerves. "But-but that's never happened before! This has never happened before. My spider senses are always exact, they've never failed me, why would they just act up?" Peter put his head in his hands and couldn't help but let his mind race to find out why he just suddenly had got an warning over nothing. 

"Baby boy, there's nothing to be scared of, its just a little act up. Everything acts up, your Spidey sense doing just that isn't something to have a panic attack about." Deadpool tried to reassure Peter, but was met with just silence. The hero looking extremely panicked. Deadpool reached over and patted Peter on the back, giggling at the hero flinching at the sudden contact. 

"Yeah- yeah, you're probably right, nothing to worry about, defiantly." Spider-man didn't sound all that sure of himself but Deadpool decided not to question it. Peter stood up again and started walking away from Deadpool, which the mercenary had followed suit and stood up, jogging to stay close by the hero. "so webs, you got a plan?" Deadpool watched as the hero just continued forward, not taking even the slightest chance to look back at him and answer. 

"We should check down town, where the explosion happened, maybe we can get some answers there. Maybe this Simon guy left something behind that could help us trace him." Peter reached the edge of the building and jumped onto the opposite building beside it, landing gracefully on the roof. Deadpool was behind him in seconds, knowing the jumpy spider would most likely run off without him if he were too slow to keep up.

"It is most likely blocked off still, we'll have to be discrete as to avoid being stopped by the police and probably be questioned." Peter looked at Deadpool, and waited for him to respond. "Uh- yeah! Right right." Deadpool blurted, seemingly coming back down to Earth. 

"Deadpool, we're on a mission, we can't-." Peter stopped himself short, turning around and sprinting across the building, confusing Deadpool undoubtedly. "Baby-boy? Where you going?" Deadpool ran after Peter and watched as he stopped two roofs down from where he stood and loomed over the side of the building. 

Jumping onto the same building as Peter and walking over to him. "Baby-boy you okay? Did your spidey sense act up again?" Peter kept his eyes cast downwards, staring at something below. Deadpool followed Peters eyes and caught sight of what he was looking at. Which was just some kids seemingly playing tag.

"My spider sense- it- it-....fuck," Peter exclaimed, crouching down and covering his face with his hands. "Wow, hey what's wrong? Did it feel weird or something?" Deadpool crouched down with Peter and watched as the spider groaned loudly. 

"That stupid fucking-- ugh, my spider senses are acting up and are sending me warnings from every direction! I don't know which ones are real and which are fake, if any are real at all." Peter chewed on his bottom lip, ignoring the fact that he was making himself bleed. 

Deadpool couldn't see Peters complete face, but he could see half of it and he could tell that the hero was stressing out. "Hey, baby boy its not that big of a deal, we can get by without it!" 

[yeah, because that's reassuring.]

{It was a pretty okay attempt, in my opinion.}

[yeah well you're opinions are usually shit, so I wouldn't trust your word.]

"Not the time guys!" Deadpool hissed at the boxes, keeping his full attention on the hyperventilating hero in front of him.  

{Its never the time!} yellow groaned in annoyance. 

"Of course its a big deal Deadpool! My spider sense warns me about potential danger! Its how I get out of sticky situations!" Peter growled, glaring at the merc.

{I can think of a sticky situation, it includes you and me in a-"} 

[Shut the hell up Yellow.] 

{How about YOU shut the hell up White} 

[I'm not the one talking about complete nonsense. We have a literal problem in front of us and all you can think of is sex jokes.] 

{There's never not a time for sex jokes White, you're just an uptight asshole.}

Deadpool took a step away from the hero, feeling a little shocked yet annoyed. "Spidey I'm just saying that I've got your back! I won't let my favorite hero get hurt while I'm around. I'll be your spider sense until your actual spider sense is working again." 

The spider looked up at the merc with his mouth agape, shock evident even with the mask covering most of his features. 

{Look! You left the little cutie speechless.} Yellow squealed. 

[I think you might've frightened him with your yelling.]

Peter closed his mouth and looked away, sighing before listening to his surroundings. Trying to focus on one thing at a time, but the sound of car horns, people talking and the constant sound of cars driving, didn't really help him focus. All of the sounds prevented Peter from trying to calm down his nerves. All sounds getting too loud and too frequent. 

"Spidey? You okay? You look...well fine, but like you've gone quiet." Deadpool reached over and tapped Peters shoulder softly. Hoping to grab the hero's attention. 

"No time." Peter stated. 

"Uh, what?" 

"No time! We have to go now, we shouldn't be here trying to- to- to do whatever it is we've been doing! We have to go Deadpool, c'mon." Peter stood up and bolted for the other roof next door. Taking wide steps and being sure not to get distracted by his broken spidey senses.

"There's the Spider-man we know and love." Deadpool said to himself, following Peter close behind. 

{Let's stay behind him, no need in trying to run right beside him, right?}

[Your only saying that because you get to stare at his ass from behind.] 

{Gasp, White! I can't believe you think so low of me! Of course I don't want to stay behind him just to get an eye full of Spidey's ass. I just think we can be the...look out?} 

[Why did you state that as a question.] 

{What do you mean.}

[You hesitated and you stated "look out" as if you were asking a question.] 

{I don't like what your insinuating White, its very rude.} 

[Drop dead.] 

{Only if you go first.} 

Deadpool skidded to a halt next to Spider-man who was looking down at the destruction of down town New York. The area was blocked off and police tape was surrounding a big chunk of the streets. The building that had looked like it was about ready to collapse looked less stable then it did before.

"We're going to have to split up, occupy more ground that way, make sure to stay hidden from the cops. Last thing we need is to be taken to the police station for questioning." Spider-man looked at Deadpool. Waiting for him show his acknowledgment to what he was saying. 

"Yeah, yeah right, got it. More ground occupied right right." Deadpool nodded his head.

"Um, okay then? Meet back here if you find anything." Peter lowered his mask over his face completely before running to the side of the building and jumping off, making sure nobody was around for him to be seen. 

Deadpool watched until Spidey was no longer able to be seen before jumping down from the opposite side of where he leapt off the building. 

Hitting the ground with a thud. Deadpool sprinted through the alley. 

Peter ran in the opposite direction and made sure to check his surroundings before running again. 

"No sir, we haven't seen anything yet. Some witnesses have been found and have been taken to the police department for questioning. One of them was freaking out. Shouting about their daughter. She said she went missing after the explosion happened and hasn't seen her since. She hasn't been sent to the department yet since she said she wasn't leaving until we found her daughter. We've told the other officers in the area to keep their eyes open for the little girl. Abigail I believe her name was." 

Peter froze in his current position. Looking down the alley way entrance and seeing two police men talking. 

"She said Abigail was about 39.5 in height and 34.0 in weight. She's 4 years old. And she was wearing a pink flower dress. She also didn't know if it'd help much but she said she was holding a stuffed toy." 

Peter could feel his knee's turn into jello, his breathing seeming to turn shallow. 

"Yeah, she was a blonde and-" the cracking of the officers walkie talkie filled the air. The man reached for it and spoke into it.

"This is officer Mason, over." The man who was now described as Mason fell silent and listened to his tool as the person on the other side spoke to him quietly. 

"Got it, thank you." The man put his walkie talkie down and sighed. 

"What's the matter Mason?" The other officer asked. 

"They've found her body, she was laying under a bunch of rubble. Obviously crushed to death." The officer sighed  "c'mon let's go." The two men walked away, still talking to each other quietly. Completely out of Peters hearing range. 

Peter backed up and felt his back hit the hard brick wall. Feeling his body on the brink of giving out. "Damn it." Peter exclaimed. 

Ducking down and putting his head in his hands, Peter felt hot tears roll down his cheeks and get soaked up by his mask. He stood back up and climbed up a building. Hoping to avoid anymore conversations between officers that had a dead body involved. Not wanting to feel more guilt. 

Peter scanned the floor below and watched as policemen, firemen and medics flood the area. Wincing slightly at the sight of body bags spread out along side the sidewalk. Practically hearing someone whispering terrible things into his ear. 

_(why didn't you save them?)_

_(Did they not deserve saving? Did you think that they deserved to die, like the monster you are.)_

"No I- I didn't know, I wasn't quick enough. I didn't know they'd- of course I-" 

_(Excuses excuses. Wonder how that poor mother will feel when she find our her poor baby girl is **dead** , all because a **useless** so called "hero" couldn't even do his job properly. Disgusting trash.)_

A scream erupted from below, grabbing Peters attention right away. Peter searched the streets below and his gaze landed on a woman clinging onto a police officer, screaming hysterically, most likely crying her eyes out. 

"The mother." Peter whispered, sounding almost breathless. 

 Peter flinched when she let out another blood curdling scream, shouting and cursing nonstop. Obviously just getting the news on her dead daughter that is most likely getting dragged out from under piles of rubble at that very moment. 

Peter turned his back towards the streets and went onwards towards a more vacant area. Still hearing the women's cry even after walking a bit further away. 

_(Ignoring the cries won't help. You know what you did. own up to it. She probably hates you now. Everyone who lost someone from the explosion probably hates you. You wanna know why? Because your-)_

_"_ Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP." Peter threw his hands up to cover his ears, even though he knew that it would be a futile effort in stopping the voice he constantly hears. 

_(People are going to see you as crazy. Their going to start thinking Spider-man is a crazy lunatic. Like your friend Deadpool. They'll start to treat you the same way they treat that maniac.)_

"Leave Deadpool out of this." Peter hissed. picking up his jogging speed into a full on sprint. "Fuck, I should've never left the house without my medicine." 

Peter hadn't noticed that he had ran out of roofs to jump on before he almost fell right off the edge of one. "Woah, shit!" He took a few steps away from ledge and tried to catch his breath.

_(What a waste. It would've been a great way to go.)_

Peter looked down at the ground below, seeing an empty alleyway. with a few glances, left and right. Peter hesitantly jumped down onto the floor. Hitting the pavement with a soft thud. 

"This has to be the place he ran to, this is the only exit. He had to have left something behind on accident. Unless he-" Peter looked down at the floor. Leaning down and digging through piles of trash left on the floor. Hoping to find something that could lead him to Simon. 

"Left something on purpose." Peter pulled out a small crumbled up paper from the garbage, noticing the name Simon written on it. 

"A receipt from Simon's mechanical workshop." Peter stared at the receipt for a bit longer before turning it over and gritting his teeth at the little note on the back. 

'Come find me Spider-man. I'll be waiting. Signed Simon' 

"He's a cocky dickhead." Peter knew the man wouldn't most likely leave anymore clues of his location so he decided this would have to suffice. Deciding to go to this shop although the idea of Simon skipping town was most likely a possibility.

"Time to find Deadpool." Peter sighed and swung onto a building and raced back to the building he parted ways with Deadpool on. Skidding to a halt on said building. Peter contemplated on if he should wait for Deadpool to arrive or if he should just go find the annoying merc. 

With a shake of his head, Peter leaped off the building and ran in the direction Deadpool had ran off to. Finding him rather easily, holding one of his katanas to someones throat, glaring them down. 

"I'll ask you one more time and this time don't fucking stutter. Do you know a man named Simon." Deadpool questioned, pressing the sharp tip of the weapon harder against their throat. 

"Deadpool," Peter marched up to the merc and crossed his hands over his chest. Staring the man down until he dropped the weapon from the persons esophagus and letting them go, which once they were let free from the mad mans grip they had sprinted down the alley and out of sight. 

"So your brilliant idea to get information was to threaten civilians, what were you thinking!?" 

"Hey, you said get information about Simon, and this was doing as you said. Also they weren't just a random civilian, they knew this Simon guy personally." Deadpool huffed and sheathed his katana. 

{You've displeased the young hero, shame.}

[Oh, he's not the only one who's displeased here Yellow.]

"What kind of personal are we talking here Deadpool? Friend? Family? an accomplice?" Peter tapped his foot on the floor impatiently. Hoping he had a damn good excuse for his actions. 

"The guy is his supplier! He does deliveries, and one of the many people he delivers to would be-- you guessed it! Simon!" Deadpool raised his hands up and did jazz hands, making a total ass of himself. 

[Even the author thinks you're an idiot.]

{That's a very mean thing to say my dear White, we're the most lovable character in this story, you silly little fool.}

[First of all, naw. We're definitely not the most lovable character, that title belongs to Spider-man, you silly little jackass.]

{Hmph}

[Second of all, its not mean if its true. It's just the harsh reality.]

Deadpool felt a headache come along with yellow and white's constant bickering going on in his head. 

"So what your saying is that, the guy you were just threatening wasn't some random stranger but his delivery man? Was he an accomplice? Did he know of Simon's intentions to blow up down town New York?" Peter let his hands fall to his sides. 

"I'm not sure, but I don't think so." Deadpool felt the strong urge to hit himself upside the head but talked himself out of it since he'd figured he'd make Spidey uncomfortable with any sudden strange behaviour, especially out of nowhere. 

"And why do you say that Deadpool?" 

"Well if you haven't seen already, the guys a scardy cat, he's too nervous about everything. Anything could scare that guy. Not a very good person to have on your side since he could potentially sell you out if he had second thoughts about anything that could put him in a bad position." 

Peter thought about it for a second and had to give it to Deadpool on this one, all of it made sense. "huh, I guess I've never thought about it that way, but then again he could've been nervous because you were holding a sharp weapon to his neck." Peter chuckled and shook his head when he saw Deadpool's face drop when he had accused him. 

"I'm kidding DP, calm down. I'm willing to trust you since I'm working with you, don't make me rethink this decision." Peter knew his smile wasn't evident to Deadpool but he smiled nonetheless. 

"Wade." 

"Pardon?" Peter looked up at Deadpool questioningly. 

"My name is Wade Wilson, baby-boy. Call me that instead of Deadpool." 

"Oh, why? Isn't that private information?" 

"Not when it comes to friends, only friends know my real name...and a few strangers." Peter couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up. nearly doubling over. "Alright Mr. Wade Wilson." 

"Ugh, why'd you say it like that, making me sound like some old man." Wade whined, yet smiled at the sight of Spidey laughing uncontrollably right in front of him. 

[What a sight to see.]

{I was about to say the same thing!} 

[Seems like we can agree on things sometimes.]

"Sorry sorry. Just Wade just Wade." Peter covered his face and tried to calm his laughter, ending up with him laughing even more. "Oh right- I- I- fuck! I found a cl-" Peter had to stop talking just to stop his constant stammering. "I found a clue!" He threw the piece of paper at Wade and watching him catch it with ease. 

"A receipt?" Wade read through the list and looked back up at Peter. Confusion evident in his tone. 

Peter made a circle motion with his finger. He leaned against a wall and watched as Wade flipped it over. Reading it silently to himself. 

"Does this mean he wants us to find him?" Wade questioned. 

"I suppose it does and also we now know what kind of mechanic shop it is instead of running around all silly nilly." Peter smiled at the merc. Feeling an odd amount of joy spread throughout his body. 

_'what am I? A 14-year old girl? What the hell am I getting all happy for. Ugh.'_

Peter grabbed the paper and held it tightly in his hand.

"Where did you find it anyway? was it laying around?" 

"I found it laying in a pile of garbage, I noticed the name Simon on it. As weird as it sounds. It kinda just caught my eye and I was kinda bound to look around anyway so it was just convenient." Peter shrugged awkwardly. 

Deadpool nodded and walked closer to Peter. Which made Peter take notice and take a surprised step back at the mercenary's sudden movement towards him.

Deadpool held up his hands and stepped back a bit. "Woah Spidey, calm down there. I ain't gonna do nothing to ya." 

"No! Its not anything like that, I know you won't its just..." Peter fell silent and rubbed his arm. "I didn't expect you- for you- you know like- uh," Peter clawed at his costume at his hips, trying to find the correct words to use to explain his actions. 

"Its fine Spidey, I get it." Deadpool chuckled and pat Peter on the shoulder. 

"Anyway, should we go and find Simons shop now?" Deadpool gestured towards the opening down the alleyway. Which made Peter nod and walk ahead of the merc. 

{Should we be offended at Spidey jumping when we approached him?}

[No, its not like it was unexpected-]

{Why? Because we're a really menacing looking guy? It can't because of our fugly face! Spidey has never seen our face before.}

[No, I was going to say that we kinda made ourselves known when Spidey was in deep thought! Of course he'd be frightened at being approached so suddenly.] White rolled his nonexistent eyes. 

"I've been wondering Deadpool." Peter walked ahead and made no movement to look at the mercenary that was walking very close behind him while he talked to him. 

"Its Wade and whatchu been wondering baby boy?" Deadpool watched as Spidey shot a web and was getting ready to swing up but looked back at Deadpool and he had to think twice before he extended his hand out for him. Deadpool was taken back by the sudden movement and had to take a moment before he squealed loudly and threw himself into the hero's arms. Hugging onto Peter firm body tightly. 

Peter couldn't help but smile at Deadpool and his childish behaviour. Peter swung them both onto the roof and let go of Deadpool. Feeling a little sad at the loss of heat against his side. 

"Mm, do you- y'know like- that person that- ugh, god I'm such a mess today." Peter sighed. 

_I'm a mess every god damn day._

_(Good to know you're aware of your faults.)_

"Take your time baby-boy its no hurry. Well maybe I don't really know." Wade chuckled and Peter couldn't help but do the same. 

"You have a lover don't you?" Peter finally got out, blushing greatly under his mask, which made him want to thank himself for making it part of his costume _._

_you're the real hero mask._

_(Freak)_

"A lover?" Wade repeated. Giving the hero a confused look from inside his mask. 

[Now where on Earth did this come from?]

{Not at all baby. You can change that though.}

"Yes!" 

"Um, no. I'm not in any relationships at the moment. Why? Ya looking for the sign up sheet?" Deadpool winked, smirking under his mask. 

"You don't have to give any résumés, I can already tell yo-" 

"What! No. I was just asking cause like...mmm. I thought maybe your lover wouldn't like what you do and such." Peter turned around and walked away from Wade. Freaking out inwardly at why he was asking such a question. 

"Like with the whole killing and leaving for weeks on end. They'd get worried at you disappearing so often." Peter bit his bottom lip. Shying away from the Merc's eyes. "I mean, I wouldn't like it if my significant other did such dangerous things. And being able to see them only every so often would be like torture. I would like to be able to see my lover everyday." Peter smiled at Wade, not visibly showing his embarrassment nor his smile, but he didn't let that stop him from smiling.

He felt all his anxiousness disappear just from talking about such trivial things such as significant others. To Peter, it wasn't as trivial. He always thought about what having a person to love would be like. To be able to call someone his own to love and to cherish.

Peter blushed furiously at his previous thought, mentally hitting himself upside the head. 

{God. Why can't we just kidnap him and keep him captive inside of our house for the rest of his life again?"}

[Because its illegal and morally wrong and will most likely make him hate us for the rest of his life.] 

{Since when has something illegal or morally wrong ever stopped us?} 

Wade couldn't help, but slightly want to do what Yellow said. Feeling the strong want to pick Spidey up bridal style and carry him back to his safe house and keep him there until, well forever. 

 [You two seriously have issues.]

"Awe Spidey, I don't need some lover worrying about me when I have you doing that already." Wade giggled. Patting the blushing hero on the back. Which made Peter glance back at Wade. 

"We- we should head out, can't dilly dally." Peter walked ahead and tried to get his nerves to settle down before he had a heart attack right there In front of Wade. "Right right." Wade nodded and followed along.

Peter and Wade had sprinted across roof to roof, trying to find this Simon's mechanic shop. Soon after awhile of not finding the shop Peter stopped and turned to Wade and put his hands on his hips. Confusion and stress arising. 

"Wade, are you sure his store is around this area?" 

"Um, yeah? That's what my GPS is saying," Wade rose his phone up and looked over the streets and buildings surrounding the area. Checking if they were of the similar names of the streets the phone stated they were so called. 

"So apparently we're here." Wade pointed down and refocused his attention to Spidey. Who seemed a little doubtful of Wade. 

"Lemme see that. Please." Peter outstretched his hand and watched as Wade placed the device in his hand. Which he looked over the information displayed on the screen. Verifying if everything matched up. When nothing seemed out of place Peter handed the phone back to Wade with a shrug. Sighing and glancing over the edge of the building reading the sign displayed out front. 

"Simon's mechanic shop, hm. Well Simon seems as your little game has come to an end." 

"Aaaaaaand scene." Wade clapped his hands loudly and startled the hero beside him. Making him jump a few feet off the floor. Which got him a glare from the said man. 

"What? It was a cool line, should've recorded it." Wade pouted and glanced down. Not noticing Peters distress at the moment. 

_Fuck, my Spider senses hasn't stopped going off since I left and I'm starting to feel a headache come along._

_(Maybe you're broken? Your obviously not going to be able to fight without it.)_

_I can fight perfectly fine without my spider senses, they were only an advantage not my only way of fighting._

"Well Spidey?" 

Peter whipped his head to the side and looked at Wade who was looking at him.

"Well wha?" Peter questioned. Feeling embarrassed at blanking out the way he did in front of Wade. 

"I said are you ready to kick some bad guy ass?" 

"Oh yeah. I mean, hell yeah!" Peter stated throwing his fist up and blushing profusely at his awkward actions, but was pleasantly surprised when Wade did the same thing and yelled out a "Fuck yeah!" Making Peter smile. 

Making him feel more confident in himself.

 


	6. Sad boy hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some worried fathers. Worrying about their missing Spider child.
> 
> And some more bonding between Peter and Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you guys may have already noticed, I give Wade and Peter some perspective of their own. I apologize If its confusing! 
> 
> But yes the point of views change randomly. Hope its not too confusing to follow through though.

Steve paced back and fouth in his and Tony's shared bedroom. Continuously ruffling his hair in distress. Finding nothing better to do with his hands than to use them to yank and pull at his hair. 

"Steve? Are you okay?" Tony walked into the room and made his way to his husband's side, giving him a worried look. Feeling his husband's anxieties pass onto him. Tony patted Steve on the shoulder and clenched his teeth. 

"Where could he have gone? Why would he just leave like that!? Does he just like to up and leave that much? Why, why can't he just-just not leave the way he does. Doesn't he know how nerve-wracking it is for someone you care about to go missing?" Steve practically yelled. Making Tony flinch away from him. 

Steve gasped and grabbed Tony's hands, squeezing them tightly. 

"I'm sorry Tony, you didn't do anything wrong I shouldn't be yelling like this. I'm just so scared." Tony gave Steve his best smile he could muster, even though he was freaking out just as much though he doesn't show it. 

"Its alright big guy, I'm worried too. And I know you don't mean too." Tony kissed Steve on the cheek as his way of reassuring him. 

Steve leaned closer to Tony and rested his head on his shoulder. Putting a lot of his weight on him. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's head and held him impossibly closer. Feeling a ping of pain in his heart from seeing his husband get so worked up, although the pain in his heart was also from knowing his son Peter was out there somewhere, doing god knows what. 

A knock on the bedroom door caught their attention. Making them both look up. 

"Come in?" Tony said, letting his grip around Steve's neck falter. 

Natasha entered the room looking angry with a hint of worry. "Well?" Natasha threw her hands up. 

"Well, what Natasha?" asked Tony.

"What do you mean 'well what'!? Have you heard anything from Peter? He left hours ago and its already dark outside!" Natasha pointed to the large windows. 

"I told you already Natasha, Peter left his phone here and his suit that I made him that included ways for us to talk. I can by no means make any contact with him." Tony rolled his eyes at the women. Seeing as she obviously doesn't understand what 'I can't make any contact with my lost son' means. 

Natasha caught sight of Tony's obvious annoyance and scowled at him. "Tony this isn't a game. There is no time to be playing around like this dammit!" Natasha slammed her fist against the wall. 

"Nat, we've tried all we can. As Tony said, we don't have any ways of getting a hold of Peter. And we aren't treating this as a game and you out of anybody knows that. We never joke around when it comes to Peter's safety." Steve said back. Not liking the attitude she was showing towards his husband. 

Natasha let her scowl fall and replace it with a poker face. "Fine, but that still doesn't answer what we'll do to get Peter back or find him in general." 

"Don't worry Nat, he'll be back. You can bet on that." Steve said, Having some trouble believing it himself and gripping Tony tightly to his side. 

-

"So baby boy, what's our plan of action," Wade questioned as he stared down at the front door of Simon's shop. Keeping watch as Spider-man paced behind him. "Good question, I was thinking a surprise attack but then again that could raise alarm and could lead to a bunch of problems. And we don't know what this guy looks like, so all we can do is watch and wait until we can actually verify who this Simon guy is." 

_{God he's so sexy when he uses his beautiful brain to plan things out like that.}_

_[He's quite the strategizer, I like the way he thinks.]_

_{Mmmhm!}_

"How does that sound?" Peter looked at Wade and waited for him to agree or disagree. "Whatever you say, baby. I'm down with anything. And I mean anything." Wade purred and wiggled his eyebrows. 

Which made Peter huff out a laugh and shake his head. "God, you're just such a weirdo." Peter walked over to Wade's side and sat down. Watching the lights of the city flicker and shimmer in the cool night. Reminding him of how his windows would make the lights blurry, yet more beautiful. 

Shivering slightly at the harsh breeze that made its way into his suit. Wade had caught sight of the spider shiver violently at the cool air. Making him furrow his brows and smile. As cute as it was, it was also sad to see Spidey look uncomfortable. 

"Hey, Spidey."

"Hm?"

"Y'know, we could always cuddle if you're cold."  

Peter looked at him. The eyes on his mask growing a bit wider at his offer. Making Wade feel a little nervous, thinking he went a little too far. 

"Hey, I was jus-" Wade was pleasantly surprised when he watched as Spidey scooted closer to him and rested his head on his shoulder. Feeling him let out a small exhale through his nose. 

Peter smiled at the warmth emitting from Wade. Letting his eyes fall shut as he listened to the city below and Wade's sort of unsteady breathing. 

_{Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!}_

_[Huh, well this is new]_

_{ **Spidey is using our shoulder to rest his pretty little head on. Is this what heaven feels like!?** }_

_[if you consider 'this' as heaven then this is the closest we'll ever get to it.]_

Wade almost missed the sound of Spidey talking amongst himself quietly. Murmuring about something. 

And Peter was struggling with his own inner demon whilst he rested his head on Wade's shoulder. Trying to keep himself quiet enough so Wade couldn't hear him fight with himself. 

(I _mean, who are you kidding? You're a 'hero,' or so you say. Yet, all you've ever really done is stop some low-class baddies. You're nothing but a cop with a slight advantage.)_

"I do things cops can't and cops don't stop as many crimes as I do."

( _Oh, are you saying that you're above a cop when it comes to stopping crimes? God, you really are an egotistical asshole. Just like your father.)_

"No, I never said that. And leave my father out of this, you figment of my imagination." Peter grumbled and adjusted his position. Feeling slightly uncomfortable. 

_(Get off your high horse, you're the most useless hero. You can't do anything right yadda yadda yadda. without all that equipment and enhanced senses and ability to scale walls, you're nothing.)_

Peter opened his eyes and took his head off of Wade's shoulder. Which made Wade glance at him. 

"Go away, don't you have better things to do than to bully me."

_(Nah, I actually like my job. Also, your bullies at school aren't rough enough. They don't dig deep enough when it comes to hurting someone else. That's why I'm here. To make you question your own existence. Which I'm doing pretty well so far.)_

"you're such a-" 

There was a ding of a bell underneath where Peter sat. Peter glanced over the edge of the building and spotted somebody entering the mechanic shop. 

"What...?" 

"Woah, who could that be Spidey?" 

"I- I don't know, but it is a little weird to go to a mechanic shop so late. Do you think it could be Simon?" 

"I couldn't really say but it's a good guess. Knowing he owns the shop and it would explain why he'd come here so late. I think."

Peter nodded at the merc and stood up. Thinking of his next plan of action. Deciding whether which plan of action wouldn't be something this Simon guy would be expecting and especially with how he had made himself know. 

Peter's mind flashed back to the little girl who lost her life due to this mans actions and decided he didn't care whether the asshole expected him or not. He wanted to put this man into jail for his crime and he wanted it done now. Peter tugged on Wade's suit and yanked him up to stand next to him. 

"We're going in," Peter jumped down from the ledge and landed in front of the store. Looking back up at Wade who was watching him from the roof. "Already? We aren't going to wait for him to make a move or what?" 

"No, he doesn't deserve to be out in the real world for another second more. I'm getting him now and I'm not waiting. Come or don't. I don't care." Peter walked to the front of the door and yanked it open. Surprised to see it unlocked, but guessed it was due to him just entering and forgetting to lock back up.

Peter walked inside and wasn't shocked to hear the sound of feet hitting the ground behind him, but sounding muffled due to the glass and walls. Peter didn't even think to turn around, knowing it was just Wade following him like some sort of stray dog. 

The bell jingled softly, notifying anybody that the door was being opened. 

The sound of boots hitting the ground slightly echoed throughout the pitch black store. Making Peter become a little annoyed at the lack of cautiousness coming from the merc trailing behind him.

"Wade. your boots are noisy. Quit walking like that."

"Oh, I'm sorry, lemme just levitate to you," Wade huffed out and stopped his movement altogether. Keeping his eyes trained on the back of Spidey's head. 

"Don't give me attitude and just keep quiet." Peter hissed out. Halting at the sound of something falling hard against concrete. Peter lifted up his hand as a signal to tell Wade to halt. Which Wade did, thankfully. 

Peter listened closely to the sound of murmuring. His Spidey senses going crazy since he stepped foot inside the dark store. Making him lose his focus slightly. 

"Wade," 

"Spidey,"

"I need you to walk ahead of me,"

"Awe, why? Is Spidey getting scared? How cute!" 

"What? No! Just get your ass up here." Peter grabbed Wade's wrist and pulled him until he was in front of him. 

"I'm going to go search around, see if there's anything dangerous around here. I need you to stay here and keep an eye on that door." Peter pointed ahead at a door that was placed behind the counter. The place where the sound had come from. 

"Tell me if something happens and remember,"

"I know I know, I love you too Spidey." Wade fluttered his eyelashes and grinned. Watching as Spideys masked eyes creased, showing his obvious annoyance. 

"No, remember to be cautious. Don't go shouting or making loud noises that could alarm him. The last thing we want is to lose the guy after getting this far." 

Wade sighed and nodded. "Yeah yeah, got it Mr.cautious." 

Peter rolled his eyes and stepped into another room. Making sure to not let his erratic breathing be heard until he entered a different room and closed the door behind him. Peter grabbed at his chest and clutched the suit. feeling it stretch slightly at the overwhelming amount of strength he was putting on the fabric. 

He slid down onto the floor as he heaved and gasped for air. Feeling his chest tighten at the sudden anxiety that filled his head. 

( _breaking down so suddenly? I knew you were weak but this is just plain pathetic. Can't you be useful for once in your goddamn life? You wanted justice for that little girl, but it seems that all you'll ever be good at is just being a huge disappointment.)_

"Why is it so-" wheeze. "Hard," wheeze. "To," cough. "breath!" Peter panted and let his head bang against the wall. Relaxing at the feeling of the cold wall cooling his burning forehead.

Peter couldn't help but feel immensely sickened. Feeling the burning bile rise up his throat. Peter scratched at his mask and not so smoothly ripping the piece of fabric off his head. Heaving in heavy breaths that only made the burn in his throat worsen with the large intake of oxygen. 

Peter bent forward and covered his mouth. Suddenly feeling the bile make its way up his throat, just barely reaching the surface before a gunshot was ringing through the air. Catching Peters immediate attention. 

With shaky hands, Peter grabbed his mask and forced it harshly back over his face and rushed out of the room. Scrambling to catch his balance and find Wade.

"Wade? Wade!? Wade where the hel-" Peter stopped dead in his tracks, backing away from the pool of blood that was spilling out of the open doorway. Anger rose up and Peter marched into the room and getting ready to yell at Wade for killing his criminal. 

Peter walked through the heap of blood and marched into the room. balling his hands into a fist and getting ready to give Wade a piece if his mind. What shocked Peter into halting again wasn't the fact that the blood traveled so far that it exited the doorway but that the blood didn't even belong to the bad guy, but Wade who laid chest down on the floor. 

Peter fell to his knees and began to shake Wade erratically. "Wade! Wade oh my god, oh my fuck! Wade!" 

A loud bang erupted from behind Peter, making him jump, but only slightly. His Spidey sense going off the second he heard a gunshot and having barely getting any time to dodge a bullet coming at him. 

Peter shot a web in the direction of where he had heard the clang of something. The room was dimly lit so it was almost impossible to see properly. Peters' nerves were on fire and he couldn't help but feel anxious with just leaving Wade laying there on the floor. 

"Simon! Give yourself up! Your trap didn't work. I'm giving you 5 seconds to give up willingly." Peter shouted, feeling nervous about how quiet it had become. 

Peter reacted too late when he felt arms wrap around his neck from behind. Squeezing his throat tightly, making him almost suffocate before he grabbed his attackers arms and flipped him up and over his head, slamming him against the concrete floor with a hard thud. Taking deep breaths at feeling his airway not be constricted. 

Peter watched as the man on the floor tossed and turned, groaning and spewing out curses. Before the man could do anything more Peter shot a web at his arms and legs. Making sure he stayed bound to the floor and unable to make any movements. He also made sure to kick the gun far out of Simon's reach 

Satisfied with his work, Peter rushed back to where Wade laid still In his own pile of blood. Peter knew about Wade's fast healing ability, his first time seeing Wade get up again looking refreshed even after getting shot in the chest and head multiple times is still burned into his memory. Letting him know that Wade was unable to die. 

Peter approached Wade's still body and crouched down next to him. He reached out his arms and shook Wade violently, seeing if he could wake him up himself instead of waiting for him to become conscious again. 

"Wade, Wade you need to wake up! You can't play dead any longer." Peter became increasingly worried at how still Wade's body continued to be. Showing barely any signs of him moving anytime soon. 

"I killed the asshole, fucker deserved it." 

Peter turned around and looked at the man laying on the floor, glaring him down for being so cocky even in his current situation.

"I'd shut my mouth if I were you Simon, you monster." 

"Monster? The only monster here is you!" 

Peter couldn't help but keep his eyes trained on Simon, gritting his teeth at being accused of being something he wasn't. Although the little voice in the back of his head had told him he was a monster many times. 

"What are you talking about!? You killed people! You killed an innocent little girl, you made her mother suffer due to your actions! You destroyed a good chunk of the town and made people's amount of work increase because you wanted to do something so selfish." Peter couldn't help but raise his voice at the man across from him. Barely noticing the body beside him twitch. 

"Those people were just in the wrong place at the wrong time and I did that girl a favor, she'd do better off being dead than being stuck in a world where she will think she's safe because of superheroes like yourself, watching over her. When in reality she's bound to die because of a hero's lack of care for her well being. Admit it, you don't save people because you want to. No, you do it because you like the attention, being popular and making yourself bigger and better than others is what fuels your need to  _act_ like a hero." 

Peter didn't know what to do at that point. So he decided to get up and leave the room, walk to the front desk, grab the phone and dial the police. Letting them know where he was and what he had called for. Before returning to the room and picking up Wade from the floor. Staring down at Simon from where he laid. 

"All hero's differ, some hero's become hero's for fame and wealth, and some actually care about who they save and who they can save. A good amount of the hero's I know care for the people here in New York and around the world. Everybody has a back story, their struggling with different problems they can't always be watching over you and make sure you're alright, you have to learn to protect yourself. You're powerless, not useless." With that Peter turned on his heel and walked out of the store, hearing sirens in the distance. Shooting a web onto a building and launching himself and Wade into the air, landing on the roof gracefully. 

"You know you're really hot when you're mad," Wade said. His voice coming out in a raspy tone. 

Peter yelped at the sudden voice and threw Wade onto the floor, making him land on his butt. Which made him groan in pain. 

"Ow Spidey! please be more gentle with the merchandise." Wade rubbed at his sore butt and hissed slightly. 

"Why didn't you say anything earlier! You took awfully long to wake up also!" Peter glared at the merc, hating how he still looked so smug even after almost giving him a heart attack. 

"Oh, I was awake for a while. I heard you fight the guy and yell at him, it was sexy to see you get all mad and fight him." 

"Shut it, you think me merely sitting down is sexy." Peter rolled his eyes and sat down next to Wade. 

"Because it is! I mean your bubble butt is just as nice to stare at even when you're sitting down." 

"Please shut up, I've got a headache and you're only making it worse." Peter grabbed his forehead and leaned over to rest his head on Wade's shoulder. Feeling the mercenaries breath hitch at the slight contact. 

"So what now? Do you feel accomplished? got all that weight off your chest?" Wade fought the urge to rest his head on Spidey's, knowing he'd be uncomfortable with the sudden action. Peter took a deep inhale and relished in the feeling of the cool night air travel along his body, forcing Peter to shiver and press closer to Wade's soothing heat against his ice cold body. "I'm not necessarily relived, but I feel the weight on my chest disappear." Peter said, "Okay maybe I am relieved." Peter giggled and smiled when he heard Wade do the same. 

The slow and relaxing breaths coming from Wade almost made Peter want to fall asleep on his new muscular pillow. Being next to Wade seemingly making him and his mind calm down. 

"Hey, Um-Spidey,"

"Yes, Wade?" 

"When you disappeared to find 'weapons' did you actually go and try to find weapons?" 

Peter turned his head towards Wade and raised an eyebrow at him, knowing how the small action wouldn't be noticeable. 

"Uh- why do you ask? Do you think I left to go slack off?" Peter couldn't hide his hint of surprise in his voice. Feeling a little offended at being accused of slacking off especially when they were trying to catch a criminal. Which got Peter to think about how easy it was to catch the guy, way too easy, or it could just be his anxious side getting to him again.

"What no! it's just, you weren't coming out for a while until after I got shot and from what I saw when you entered the room, you had nothing with you. Although that could just mean you hadn't found anything." Wade paused and stared at his hands, "Maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions, sorry." 

Peter shook his head and rested it back on Wade's shoulder, "No, it's an understandable argument, I don't blame you for being curious." Peter said, not knowing how to tell Wade he was having a break down in a small room during an important mission. Peter felt Wade nod and shift slightly.

"It's complicated though, so I don't think I can really explain it well enough for it to, y'know, make sense." He fidgeted with his hands and shivered violently at the sudden cold breeze, catching the merc's immediate attention.

"It's okay baby boy! besides that, I think we're done for the night and with this little mission right?" Wade looked at Spidey. 

Peter stayed silent and had barely noticed the flashing red and blue lights illuminating a good amount of the building and roof. He nodded and got up, keeping his back towards Wade. 

Wade took Spidey's silence as a 'yes' and got up as well, feeling a little bad at seeing the hero be affected by the cold so badly. "Baby boy, you should head home and rest, you're probably exhausted from all that-" Wade paused, "that- work?" 

"So you've also finally noticed how easy catching that guy was." Peter turned to Wade, feeling slightly relieved it isn't just him who found it odd at the lack of struggle there was to catching Simon. Wade nodded his head and looked at the hero, not missing the sight of the hero shivering. 

"Baby boy, I think the lack of fighting is the least of your worries."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters, you're shivering every 5 seconds and you've been looking quite antsy since we left. There's also Simon, who's being arrested as we speak. Your jobs done. Go home and rest Baby boy." Wade patted Spidey on the shoulder before turning on his heel and walking in the opposite direction. Peter wanted to say something more but missed his chance when Wade had already disappeared.

Peter looked around and sighed, feeling himself grow more anxious. Having not planned that far where he'd return back home and not be lectured at the same time. Peter knew he had nowhere else to go but to his house, letting himself know it wasn't an option to go and crash at Aunt May's house for a while, without his parents knowing exactly where he'd be. So, with one last look to the edge of the building where the flashing red and blue lights were shown. Peter shot a web and jumped off the side of the building, letting himself swing through the bustling city and tensing at the cool air hitting his sweaty body. 

Peter swung for a while before he saw his home right up ahead. He stopped on top of a building and stared up at his house. Peter felt a little nervous at the mere sight of his house and what was sure to come once he entered the building. 

Peter took at least a few minutes before he figured he'd rather not have to face his parents, be given those disappointed looks and feel extremely guilty. So with one more glance at the tall and intimidating building, Peter turned and was ready to swing away from his house and find some other place to stay for the night. 

"And where do you think you're going?"

Peter took a sharp halt and internally screamed at the sudden voice from behind him.

"g- good evening Uncle Loki." Peter stuttered. "I was, uh- just about to go to get something to eat! I haven't eaten yet today and I am famished." Peter hoped his blatant lie wasn't detectable but than again hoping for his Uncle Loki to not know when someone was lying or not was like hoping Deadpool would start having a healthier diet of other foods other than fast food.

"Nice try Peter, I give you an A for effort. But you shouldn't be trying and get me to believe you, it's your parents you need to make your excuses to." Loki smirked at the stock still boy in front of him. Impressed he even had the courage to lie.

"Okay, you got me. I'm too tired to fight back anyway." Peter said, feeling there would be no point in trying to fight against the inevitable. Knowing he'd get in trouble one way or another. 

"Awe, and here I was thinking you were going to put up a fight." With that Loki escorted Peter into the building. 

Peter kept his head held low and sighed, already hearing the lecture play through his head. "May I ask why?" Peter looked up at his uncle and took a second or two to know what he was talking about. "There's not much to it, I became a hero to help and keep people safe. If I can't even do that then what's the point of being a hero." Peter shrugged and stopped in front of the elevator seeing his uncle press a button and watch it light up.

"What about you?" 

"What about me,"

"Why were you outside the tower or better yet, why are you even here?"

Loki looked at Peter with a frown, "So I can't be here out of my own free will, is that what you're insinuating?" Peter flinched and dropped his head back down in shame. Hearing the ding of the elevator arriving and stepping inside with his uncle who was giving him a disapproving look. 

"M'sorry, I just don't see you come here often unless its because my fathers...called you." Peter glanced up at his uncle, who gave him a nod and a look that said 'correct.' "I thought as much."

"Your fathers care for you Peter, yes they may be overprotective, but that's because you're their first child. They just want you to be safe, but you're not exactly the easiest person to keep contained. You can be quite the troublemaker when you really try to be, I don't see anything wrong with that, but the least you can do is help your fathers. Get them to understand that what you do means a lot to you, do it before they revoke that one thing you love and keep you from helping others. Nobody can read your mind, Peter, you're going to have to actually communicate with them. You can't leave them in the dark." Loki pressed the button to the top floor, waiting for himself to finish talking so Peter could focus on his words and not the changing numbers on top of the elevator door. 

"It's hard,"

"It's only hard because you, yourself make it hard. There's nobody to blame but yourself."

Peter felt his eyes burn slightly and couldn't help but feel uncomfortable having to cry in front of his Uncle, who thankfully wasn't looking.

"Peter,"

"Yes...?"

"Nobody looks down on you, don't let your mind control what you do and who you know you are. Your mind can be your worst enemy if you let it be."

The elevator dinged and caught Peter's attention, he shot his head up and stared at the slowly opening doors. Anxiously watching as the doors slid open and revealed an empty room. Peter looked at his Uncle Loki and he saw him smile. "I haven't contacted anybody yet, so their still out there looking for you. I'm giving you some extra time to get an excuse together." 

Peter felt relieved, yet he just wanted to get it all over with and head to bed for the night. His eyelids becoming heavier and heavier from the lack of proper sleep. 

"It's okay, please call them." Loki looked at him, genuine surprise on his face. "Oh~ well looks like someone became more mature since he left, alright give me a minute." Loki walked to another room and was somewhat out of Peters hearing range, just barely being able to hear his uncle mumble something. A few seconds later Loki had walked back out with a playful smile on his face. 

"They all coming?" Peter asked, feeling his heartbeat become more erratic and his hands becoming more sweaty.

"Yup, not many people though, don't worry. Your parents only called your Uncle Bruce and your Aunt Natasha, but also me for some odd reason." Loki laughed.

Peter was about to say something when he heard a bunch of yelling coming from upstairs, followed by footsteps. 

He slowly backed up and stared at the ceiling, slowly making his way to the windows behind him unconsciously. 

"Don't even think about it," Loki said. Using a bit of his magic to keep Peter halted to the ground. 

"Wait, I changed my mind. I'm not ready!" Peter shouted. 

Peters' heart dropped into his stomach when he heard the elevator ding. He bit his lip and tried to see if he could budge at all, wanting to make a run for the windows.

The footsteps started up again and they were closer now and all Peter could do is keep his eyes trained on the floor and keep his tears at bay. He heard talking and heard hard footsteps coming his way, making him flinch. Becoming scared of being tackled.

But when nothing came, Peter slowly lifted his head and saw his pops staring at him. Before Peter could get anything out, he was yanked into a tight hug. which almost knocked the air out of him.

"Oh my god, Peter." Steve's grip around Peter only became tighter the more they stood there. Tony rushed over as well and squeezed in to hug his son too. Sighing in relief.

"Take it off, please take it off. I wanna see my sons face." Begged Steve as he grabbed Peters face, forcing him to look at him through the mask. 

Peter hesitantly reached up and peeled his mask off his head. Keeping his eyes cast downwards and biting his lower lip roughly. There was a sound of a sigh and Peter then was showered with kisses all over his face, before getting pulled into another hug. Peter's bottom lip trembled and he wrapped his hands around his pops back and held him close, putting his head to rest on his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry," Peter whispered, clutching onto his pops shirt. Steve looked up at Tony who was staring at Peter's quivering form, looking relieved yet upset. Tony made eye contact with Steve and frowned, glancing at Peter before back at Steve.

Steve nodded and pulled Peter away from him slightly, his heart breaking at the sight of tears trickling down his face. Resisting the urge to pull him back into another hug and just hold him until sunrise. 

Before Steve could even get a word out, there was the ding of the elevator and the clacking of heels and another sound of footsteps. 

"Did you find him!" Came a familiar voice from around the corner, the clacking of heels stopped when Natasha made her way into the room. She stopped in her tracks and stared at the small family huddled together. 

"Peter!" Natasha ran straight for Peter and pulled him into a tight hug, yanking him out of Steve's hands. "Oh my god, Peter,"

Peter stared at Natasha and had barely noticed his uncle Bruce walk into the room. 

"You gave your parents and us quite a scare Peter, you shouldn't have just up and left the way you did." Said Bruce as he made his way to Peter, giving him a look of pure worry. 

"I know, I'm sorry," Peter said as he rested his chin on Natasha's shoulder. He kept his eyes trained on the floor and sighed. Natasha softly pushed Peter away and grabbed his cheeks, squeezing them until they turned red. 

"Ow! That hurts Aunt Natasha!" Peter squirmed in her hold. Making the other few hero's laugh. Peter felt his head be patted and looked up to see Bruce smiling at him. "That's what you get for leaving like that." 

Peter nodded and lowered his head. Slightly surprised at the change of behavior, they weren't yelling but hugging and giving him kisses, along with them saying how happy they are at seeing him back home in one piece. "Peter," 

Peter turned around and stared at his pops who had a small smile on his face. "Can you sit down please?" Steve pointed to the couch beside him. He gave a hesitant nod. 

 _Oh, here it comes. The moment I've been dreading._ Peter thought.

Peter saw his Uncle Loki wave his hand and could tell that was the sign of him removing his magic, he walked over to the couch and sat next to his Uncle, who had a frown on his face. "As you can probably tell, from everyone being here and wearing their suits, that we've been looking for you for the last few hours now. It was lucky of Loki to have found you when he did, but he told me that you were about to leave right after just landing in front of the tower. Why was that?" Steve asked.

Peter couldn't help but flinch at the sternness coming from his father, struggling to keep his head up and let his father know he was listening to what he had to say. "I - I didn't want to face you...I kn - know that if I went inside I'd get a three-hour lecture and as much as I know that's inevitable, I couldn't bring myself to go inside." All the eyes on Peter made him cower and bite his lip, he picked and prodded at his web shooters as he waited for his father's response. Thinking if he should tell them that 'it's' back and as annoying as ever.

"Peter, you're not wrong that you'd be lectured but that's not something that should matter hun, you should be more concerned at how we'd react if we couldn't find you." Natasha jumped in, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

_(Poor little petey~ poor poor baby, can't do anything for himself, makes his family go out of their way to find him and making their life a living hell with him being in it. You're nothing but a hindrance, a piece of garbage that's just waiting to be taken out. Just give up already, it'll be better for everyone not having to go and waste their time looking for you.)_

"will you shut up," Peter whispered. 

"excuse me?" Natasha retracted her hand and stared down at Peter in shock. 

Peter locked eyes with her and frowned at the surprised look, "No! Aunt Natasha, I didn't mean you!" Peter lifted his hands up and stilled at realizing he'd just outed himself. "Darn it," 

Steve and Tony looked at each other with shocked expressions and looked back at Peter who looked about ready to cry. Peter knew that they could guess who he was talking to, "Please don't worry guys, I can handle it. It's my imagination, that's all. I swear I'm fine." A single tear made its way down Peters' face, he chocked back a sob and tried steadying his breathing. His family huddling around him as they watched Peter fall apart in front of them. "Oh Peter," Natasha got on her knees and tried to get him to look at her, "Peter honey, what's it saying to you?"

Bruce ducked down too as he gripped Peter's shoulder, "Peter have you taken your medicine? Is it worse than before? how long has it been saying stuff?" Bruce kept asking question after question. Everyone else in the room had their eyes trained on Peter, who was panicking and stumbling over his words as he tried to answer each question coming his way. "I - I don't kn- know! It showed up - up after a while of doing my nightly routine. I haven't taken my medicine, I left in a rush and forgot about it." Peter stopped himself from talking to take a deep inhale, before starting to answer the questions once more, "I wouldn't sa - say worse, I mean - I don't like what they're saying but I can't help that. They just won't shut up, They say I'm useless, I'm bad at what I do, I'm a nuisance to all of you, I'm a poor excuse of a hero." Peter fell silent, feeling slightly better at getting all that off his chest, although he knew he'd be hearing more later on. "Steve, can you go get the medicine in Peter's room please, it'd be best if he took it now to avoid him hearing any more unnecessary things," said Bruce, keeping his eyes trained on Peter's. Steve nodded and rushed to Peter's room to retrieve the medicine. 

Steve came back with the medicine a few seconds later with the bottle of pills in his hand, making his way straight to Bruce and handing them over to him. 

Peter stared at the bottle, feeling happy being able to get this voice out of his head but also nervous. "Peter here," Bruce poured a pill from the bottle and handed it to Peter who took it without a second thought, his eyes never leaving the small pill in his palm. "Peter take it, it'll help." Bruce smiled at Peter and watched as he took it in one swift swoop. He forced it down and bit his tongue slightly at the bland taste. 

"There you go bud, wasn't so bad was it?" Bruce pats Peter on the shoulder and stands up, turning to Steve and Tony to talk to them. Natasha moved closer to Peter and hugged him again. 

Loki stared at Peter, watching as he stared at the floor in silence. Seeing how miserable and exhausted the boy was. "Peter,"

Peter turned his head slightly but made no movement to make eye contact with Loki, which Loki was fine with. "Is there anything else that happened that you're not telling us?" Peter's fists visibly clenched and he started to sweat. Suddenly feeling nauseous just remembering what happened and the problem with his spider senses. 

"Well?" Loki persisted. 

Peter swallowed and gave a small nod. He silently hoped his aunt hadn't heard Loki or seen him nod, not wanting to raise more alarm. Loki had noticed Peter's current distress and stood up, grabbing Peter arm on the way up and yanking him up with him. Which made Natasha look at him with confusion. "I want to talk to Peter for a minute if that was alright?" Loki gave Natasha a small smile and saw her nod slightly. "Many thanks," Peter stared at Loki and was suddenly guided to where his room was. Entering it swiftly and quietly, the sound of talking becoming more distant until the door to his room closed and the room was filled with silence.

Peter saw Loki turn to him and cross his arms, "So, Peter, what exactly happened while you were gone?"

The room fell silent, Peter could hear himself swallow and the harsh breeze outside.

Peter wished he could be anywhere but here, he wasn't ready, he couldn't have been, what happened was sudden. It still scared him, since he had no idea of what caused him to become so overcome with anxiety and paranoia that he'd actually double over and almost hurl. His mind still couldn't comprehend what happened, why it happened and when it actually started. The fear from before seemed stuck in his head, Peter's never had a break down during a mission of his own before. That's what made him so scared, the thought of going through that same scenario only made his head hurt. The fear of being in a small room alone with nothing but your thoughts that want you dead. 

Peter's entire body seemed to turn a few degrees hotter, his hands becoming sweaty and his breathing seemingly getting ragged and forced. The lights becoming brighter in the dimly lit room before Peter could even comprehend what was happening his body gave way and his head hit the floor with a hard thud, all that he could hear was the sound of his uncle shouting something that sounded like complete nonsense before nothing but utter darkness took over his vision.


	7. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Monday and Peter's getting ready for school, after the crazy fiasco the other night and the next morning with his parents practically begging him to stay him which he refuses. Also, the feels are somewhat catching between Wade and Petey

"Peter stay home, please. It won't do you any good if you leave and go to school, especially after what happened yesterday," Said Steve as he trailed after Peter who was gathering his belongings around the house and preparing to go to school. "I'm fine dad, Bruce said so himself," Peter picked up his book from the counter and stuffed it into his backpack. 

"Peter, Bruce only said that because he didn't want you to freak out. You blacked out and were sweating profusely, you were burning hot and your breathing was so ragged it sounded like you literally had barely any air in your lungs. The list goes on, we have every reason to believe you're ill." Yelled Tony from where he sat. He drank his coffee and kept Peter's pencil case right next to him. Using it as a way for Peter to be unable to go to school since his only pencils were in there. 

"Dad, Pops, I'm fine! I mean I'm better than yesterday." Peter twirled around, proving to his fathers that he was fine. "I'm going to school and I'll be back later, I promise." 

Steve looked at Tony and watched as he slid the pencil case to Peter and sighed in defeat. Peter grabbed the pencil case and smiled at his dad. Stuffing the bag in his backpack and shrugging it on his back.

"Alright fine you win, but have you taken your medicine?" Steve followed Peter to the kitchen and leaned against the counter as he watched him grab his lunch bag. 

"Yes pops, The nurse at the school has an extra bottle also since you kinda gave her a ton of them for my sake," Peter said. 

After making sure everything he needed was put away in his bag he made his way to the elevator, his pops following him there. 

"Okay, what about your phone?"

Peter grabbed his phone from his back pocket and turned it on, showing his father the battery. 

"A hundred percent, I've got my portable charger with me also." Peter stuffed his phone into his back pocket once more and pressed the button for the bottom floor, watching as the numbers changed the closer they got to his floor. 

"Okay, well how about uh- your-" Steve stuttered as he tried to find anything else Peter was missing, trying to find something, anything to get him to stay home a little longer before he left for a few hours. Peter turned around and had a small smile on his face. "Dad, I'm going to be fine, I'll be sure to call you first if anything happens, promise." 

"Okay?" Peter said.

Steve stared at his son for a second longer before nodding and sighing. "Okay,"

Peter nodded and gave his pops a quick hug before he walked into the elevator, "Okay, I'll see you guys later. Love you, pops, love you, dad, bye!" 

"Bye Peter, have a good day. Love you too," 

Peter watched as his dad waved and kept a forced smile on his, obvious worry still evident on his face. Peter held back a laugh as the elevator door shut, his attention going to his phone as he felt it ding in his pocket, signifying he had gotten a text.

He smiled at the name that appeared on his screen once he had turned his phone on. 

Peter's thumb clicked on the call button and lifted the phone up to his ear, listening to the beeping sound before a click came through the phone.

"Hey, Peter! you on your way to school yet?" Asked Ned who sounded like he was out of breath. 

"Yeah, I'm barely leaving the house now, also are you okay? you sound winded." Peter laughed as he heard Ned take a deep inhale through the phone. He walked out of the elevator and headed for the big doors, pushing them open as he exited the building and waited for the bus to come pick him up. "I had to run to catch the bus, I woke up a little later than usual and had to rush to catch it." Ned laughed breathlessly. 

"Ah, that makes sense. I'm by the bus stop by the way, I'll see you in -" Peter glanced at his watch, "-Like a second." 

Right on cue, the bus arrived and pulled up right in front of Peter. He entered the bus and greeted the bus driver with a smile, Peter made his way to his seat right beside Ned. Plopping down and hanging up the phone. "What's up Ned, you miss me over the weekend?" Peter said with a smirk, laughing when Ned pushed him playfully. 

"You wish, I quite enjoyed not having to see your dorky face for two days," Ned smiled back and wrapped his arm around the back of Peter's neck. 

"Yeah sure, anyway how was your weekend?" Peter asked as he crossed his arms and looked out the window, watching as buildings and people passed by. "It was fun! I mostly played games and such but what's new?" Ned shrugged and Peter nodded, "Yeah, what is new?" He giggled when he was shoved again. 

The bus stopped and they both looked out the window, both sighing loudly at the sight of their school. With quick steps, they both exited the bus and gave their thank you's and goodbye's to the bus driver. Peter waved at the bus driver and turned to Ned. "Hey, Peter,"

"Hm?" Peter turned to Ned, who he is walking side by side with. "Have you been alright over the weekend? Like nothing happened since last Friday?" Ned glanced at Peter who kept a smile on his face and looked straight ahead. 

"Yeah! I've had a great weekend! I hung out with my dads and we watched movies and ate junk food until dark. I got to work with Wa - I mean Deadpool!" Peter bit his lip as he pushed the school doors open and walked down the crowded hall, trying to avoid bumping into anybody and apologizing to the ones he actually did bump into. 

"Oh, that's cool! We should try and hang out this weekend though, we could go to the beach or something." Ned smiled and wrapped his arm around Peter's shoulders once again, pulling him to his side. "That sounds like fun Ned." Peter nodded and felt the back of his backpack being pulled backwards. 

Peter's back hit the lockers harshly and gasped at the sudden impact of the metal stabbing his back. 

"Hey Parker, did ya miss me?" 

Peter looked up and frowned slightly, sinking in on himself as he saw his bully, Flash Thompson in front of him with a wide smirk playing on his face. 

"H - hey," Peter practically whispered, his eyes wandering to the side to see Ned who was looking about ready to tackle Flash. Peter shook his head erratically, which caught Ned's attention. 

Ned pointed at Flash and Peter shook his head again. Ned's mouth gaped, he gestured to Flash vigorously once more and frowned. The bell rang loudly and Peter sighed in relief, he felt his bag be let go and he slid down the locker. "Don't think we're done Parker, once lunch comes you're really going to wish you hadn't come to school today." Peter could only nod and watch as Flash walked away with his friends to their classes. 

Ned walked to Peter and his frown deepened. "Hey, you okay Peter?" Peter stayed silent for a second and stared straight ahead at where Flash had left to. His face blank and void of any emotion. 

Ned stared at Peter for a second longer before tapping Peter on the shoulder, "Peter? are you okay?" 

Peter turned to Ned and flashed a wide genuine smile, "I'm perfectly fine Ned, thank you for asking." Ned looked taken back at Peter's sudden change in behavior, feeling worried he'd just gone through an episode.

"Are you sure? you looked - you looked lost like you didn't have any emotion just now." Ned pulled Peter and they walked to their class.

"As I said, I'm fine, just shaken. I'm worried about what will become of me when I get to lunch later, that's all." Peter shrugged and laughed nervously. Stopping in front of his class and just staring at the handle for a second before reaching out for it and opening the door to the room, ignoring Ned's eyes that were boring into the back of his head.           

-        

The rest of the day went well, Peter had a good day besides having been mercilessly picked on by Flash whenever he got the chance or even just caught sight of Peter wandering the halls. Peter was tired by the time he had gotten home and was able to finally put all his heavy luggage down in his room. The house was quiet and his parent's had gone out for the night, leaving a note describing where they'd be and leaving said note on the fridge for Peter once he got home. 

Peter settled down at his desk and pulled out his school computer, typing in his password and going through all the homework that was needing to be done that day, saving the homework that could be turned it later for another time. Peter yawned as the day turned to night, the house still as quiet as when he had arrived. He checked his watch and saw that it was about time he went out and patrolled the city. 

With a click of his computer and a squeak of his chair, Peter got up and walked to his closet. Opening the door and searching for his Spider-man costume, rummaging through many jackets and sweaters before pulling the red suit out. Peter closed the closet door behind him and set his suit on his bed, pulling off all his clothes and slipping into his skin-tight suit, pulling his mask over his head last. 

Peter decided it was best if he wore the one his father made just so his dads had ways of getting ahold of him while he was out. Not wanting to trouble them with freaking out about having no idea where their son was and such, still feeling guilty for what he had done yesterday night. 

Peter made his way to his sparkling windows and swinging one open, climbing out of his room and onto the windows, making sure to shut the window behind him. His body cooling down just from being outside, with one deep inhale, Peter let his body fall from where he sat on his windows. Peter only just barely about to hit the floor before he shot a web and swung away from his house, swinging through the bustling and shining city under him. The city lights were as dazzling as they were blinding, New York was such a bright and beautiful place at night, but this beautiful city was a home for many dangerous and cruel people. 

Peter swung himself onto a building and landed with a soft thud. He took a moment to enjoy the view from where he stood, having barely any time to do so when he was usually patrolling. 

Peter still had the problem with his spider senses which did frighten him to think about what could possibly be affecting it to such an extent where he could barely trust any warnings he got from it, the fight with Simon was pretty risky since his spidey sense only went off the second after the gun was shot, the bullet just barely grazing his face. 

The thought of his spider-sense being affected permanently was scary, Peter was still thinking if he should tell his dad and pops about it. Although he knew it'd bring a lot of problems for him, it was better having an acting up spider-sense that warned him a little later than usual then none at all. Even if it would be a little more dangerous going on missions. 

Peter was so focused on his thoughts that he had barely noticed a shriek coming from somewhere. Peter got up quickly and ran in the direction of the scream, ending up in an alley that was a practically pitch black. 

"Som- Someone pl- please he- help me!" A girls voice screamed. The closer Peter got to the screams he could finally see what was happening. 

"Awe, sweetheart why so scared? I just wanna play for a while," 

"Oh, cool! can I play too?" Peter said as he landed right next to the guy, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"What the hell!" The man turned around fast and had barely any time to actually understand what was happening before he was punched in the stomach and stumbled backwards, falling onto his ass.

Peter glanced at the girl who was crying profusely, her face soaked with tears and her makeup running down her face. He took pity on her and shot a web at the man's arms, turning to the woman and pulling on the friendliest face he could muster even while wearing a mask. 

"Are you okay miss?" Peter asked, putting his hand out for her to take.

The woman sniffled and nodded slightly, she wiped her face with her sleeves. She took Peter's hand and Peter guided her to the exit of the alleyway, where onlookers stood, all looking shocked, scared and worried. Peter ignored them and let the girls hand go, watching as she tumbled into someone's arms and cried loudly, everyone surrounding her as she cried and asking her question after question. 

"Hey, excuse me, sir. Could you do me a favor and call the police for me please?"  

The stranger nodded his head and whipped his phone out. 

"Thank you kindly!" Peter turned on his heel and walked back into the alleyway, searching and finding the criminal he'd webbed down. Peter was surprised to see the man up and pointing a knife at him, he looked disheveled and scared.

"Still haven't given up yet huh? gotta say, I'm kinda impressed." The man glared at Peter, raising the knife a little higher.

"Fuck you!" The man charged for Peter, barely getting close enough to stab him before a hard punch was landed on the back of his neck, making a hard thumping sound. The man was out cold the second he hit the floor. 

Peter stood in shock as he stared at the guy laying on the floor unconscious. 

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say to Spidey, you bully." Peter shot his head up and gawked at the mercenary in front of him. 

"Deadpool?" The Merc looked up at him and somehow grinned from behind his mask. 

"Hey, Baby boy! Did ya miss me?" 

"What are you doing here?" Peter stepped over the man's motionless body and stared up at the Merc. 

"What? I can't stalk my favorite hero as he patrols the city?" Wade walked past Peter and kicked the man's body slightly. "I mean, as uncomfortable as it is, it's also illegal, but I know that doesn't really affect a rule breaker like you does it?" Peter let out a small laugh and saw the familiar flashing of blue and red lights from outside the alleyway. 

"Oh, they're here," Peter grabbed Wade's arm and tugged it back, "Deadpool, we gotta go now. C'mon." Wade glanced at the opening of the alleyway and nodded, he wrapped his arm around the back of Spider-man's neck and squeed when he felt Spidey wrap his hand around his middle, hoisting them both up into the air and landing on a roof. 

"I'll never get over the feeling of-"

"Of what? me swinging us up into the air?" Peter chuckled as he looked at Wade.

"Well, yes but no. I meant the feeling of you willingly touching me." Wade grabbed Peters hand that was still placed on his waist. Peter blushed and yanked his hand away from Wade. "S- sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I just couldn't swing us up any other way that was y'know, safe." Wade watched and giggled as the superhero in front of him babbled on. "Hey hey, woah. I'm not against the contact Spidey! I'm just saying Its a nice feeling is all. Don't gotta worry about me putting a restraining order on you." 

Peter stared at Deadpool and nodded slightly, feeling the heat in his cheeks die down a bit. "Anyway, were you um- really out here stalking me?" Peter questioned, still feeling a little uneasy. Wade looked at the hero and smiled, patting his shoulder. "No, I'm not that creepy, I think. But still no, I was actually out doing a job." Wade gestured to his unmistakeably huge rifle on his back. Peter grimaced at the mere sight of the huge weapon, "Oh, I see," Peter took a few steps back. 

"Wade, I know you don't find what I think about your job as important but, I just wish you would take my advice and at least try to stray away from that type of job." Peter scratched the back of his head nervously, his eyes trained on the Merc. "Baby boy, I find everything you say important, and believe it or not, I've actually been trying to get out of that type of job. I've limited quite a bit of people I kill now, like people who are bound to die some way or another." Peter shook his head and crossed his arms. "That's not much but I guess it'll do for now, just promise me you'll work on it," 

"Anything for you," Wade winked, although he knew it wouldn't be visible. Peter nodded and made his way to the edge of the building, looking over the edge as some of the emergency services people roll up and rush into the alleyway, coming back seconds later with their unconscious criminal. A minute passes before Peter turns around and walked to the opposite side of the roof, ready to leap over the edge and to a different part of the neighborhood. "Spidey? ya leaving already?" Wade asked as he trailed after Peter, the sadness in his voice evident. "Yeah, I still have a bunch of other places to check before I head back home, why?" Peter turned and watched as the Merc twiddled his thumbs. "Well, I finally found you and I hadn't even been with you for at least ten minutes and you're already getting ready to leave me." 

The thought that ran through Peter's head seemed like it'd make the Merc happy, but it also didn't look all that promising for him to actually get work done. With a second thought, Peter sighed and extended his hand to Wade. "Well, why don't you join me then? two's better than one." 

Wade squealed and ran into Peters' arms, hugging the hero tightly. Peter was startled by the sudden action and couldn't help but laugh at the Merc's overly joyful attitude. Peter held Wade in place and took slow steps towards the edge of the building, his grip tightening around the Merc, making sure he didn't fall once he started swinging them through the air.  

"Ya ready?" Peter asked Wade, glancing at the man beside him. Wade hadn't even taken the chance to glance at the hero before nodding. Peter nodded back and shot a web at a building, throwing him and Wade over the edge, wincing at the loud ' _woohoo'_ that left Wade's mouth. Peter let go of his web and shot another at a different building, continuing the action a few more times before landing on a building. Peter let his grip on Wade's side falter, his hand falling back to his side. "Woah Spidey, you get to do that every day? That was hella fun!" Wade exclaimed, his hands that were wrapped around Peter's neck hadn't yet faltered. 

"Duh, how else do I get around?" Peter noticed Wade's arms hadn't left his neck, making him grab Wade's arms and slightly pull on them. 

"Wade," Peter said, gripping Wade's arms. 

"Yes, Spidey?" Wade said innocently back, his grin showing through his mask.

"Your hands,"

"Whatta bout 'em?" 

"There still around my neck," Peter pointed at his arms, hoping that Wade would see the problem and would move them.

It did the opposite, Wade's grip only tightened and he moved closer to Peter. The space that kept Wade and Peter apart had now been nothing, their bodies were practically rubbing against each other. Peter blushed at the sudden closeness of the Merc and put his hands on Wade's chest, pushing him away. 

"Knock it off W- Wade, we have to check the neighborhood, not play around." The Merc audibly whined, his grip loosening and his hands falling to his side. Peter ignored the whines and looked away from the Merc, his attention going on his silent spidey senses. The streets below and the harsh breeze were the only noises that were heard clearly, nothing seemingly happening on this cold night that could lead to trouble. Peter was as disappointed as he was relieved, he couldn't stay out and be a hero for much longer anymore, his parents' putting a strict superhero-ing policy now whenever he went to patrol. Which Peter is planning to take very seriously as to not make his parents go through all the panic and worry again. 

His time limit was about 10:00 o'clock sharp, any later and he'd most likely have his whole patrolling at night revoked. Which meant more criminals will be free to do as they want while Peter is on lockdown at home. A few moments passed as Peter tried to catch sight of any crime, his eyes wandered over the crowd of people walking side by side and alone. No one specifically catching his eye. "I don't see much happening, Spidey, should we he-" Just then Peters stomached growled loudly. His face turning different shades of pink, Peter's mouth agape, embarrassment was all the hero could feel at the moment. Peter's blush became ten times worse when he heard a boisterous laugh from the Merc beside him. "Awe, are you hungry baby boy?" 

Peter kept his eyes straight ahead, too embarrassed to look at the man. "You wanna go get something to eat? I know a good Mexican place near here, a personal favorite of mine also." Peter thought for a second before nodding, he hadn't eaten since he had crappy school lunch. Getting Mexican food sounded like a great idea at the moment and free food was also a plus. Wade patted Peter on the back, "Great! I'll lead the way, c'mon!" 

After half an hour, they'd successfully had gotten their food and were sitting atop a roof, eating in comfortable silence. Peter giggled suddenly, his mouth full of food. Wade glanced at him in confusion. "What's got you giggling over there baby boy?" Wade asked. 

"I just remembered that lady's face when we went inside the store, her face was priceless." Peter giggled again and lowered his taco that he was eating. His smile evident to the Merc, due to his mask being rolled up to settle on top of his nose. "Oh, yeah. I guess she was surprised to see The Amazing Spider-Man enter the place." Wade laughed. 

Peter glanced at him, his brows furrowing at the Merc, which caught Wade's attention. "What's wrong Spidey? Are your spidey sense catching something?" 

"Oh, uh, no. I'm just wondering why you haven't eaten at all, I mean there's your favorite food right in front of you, yet you haven't even lifted your mask up to take a single bite." Peter said, wrapping his taco up and setting it down beside him. Wade stared at the hero, worried that Spidey had noticed him not eating. "I'm not that hungry, I mean I ate before I left earlier so I'm fine, really." Wade shrugged. His discomfort with the topic showing, making Peter only further confused. "Wade, If that were true, you wouldn't have ordered so much food, you should know I could never finish this much by myself." He gestured to the 3 bags of food beside them, all filled with different assortments of food. "Oh, really?" Wade forced out an obvious fake laugh, "Silly me, I guess I did order quite a bit." 

"Wade, If you're nervous about your looks or something, for some reason, Don't be. I'm not one to judge, s'not like I have judging rights anyways." Peter whispers the last part, not trying to show Wade his self-conscious side. Wade could only stare at the hero, his hands clenching the taco, cracking it slightly. After a minute or two, Wade nods. With hesitant fingers and a deep inhale, Wade slowly rolls his mask up to lay atop his nose. Looking at the hero once more, he was surprised to be met with a grin, "See, that wasn't so hard now was it? Now hurry up and eat, or your half of the food will get cold." Peter joked as he grabbed his taco, unraveling it and chomping on it once more. Wade grinned back and looks at the taco in his hand, unwrapping it to take a big bite out of it, moaning at the taste. Peter laughed, catching Wade's attention. "What?"

"Nothing, just laughing at you being a huge weirdo." Peter snickered, eating the rest of his taco and crumpling the wrapping paper into a ball. Throwing the piece of garbage at the Merc's head. Laughing at the surprised look he got from the anti-hero. Time flew by as Peter and Wade sat on top of some building, talking about anything and everything, nothing seemingly going wrong as the night went one. Peter couldn't help but scootch towards the Merc every chance he got, he himself had barely found anything wrong with his and Wade's currents position. Peter practically leaning against Wade's bigger form as he takes in everything the Merc's says with full attention, never taking the chance to squeeze in any commentary, but reassuring Wade he was actually listening by nodding to every question he asked and moving impossibly closer when he felt the need to. Wade had noticed Spidey's complete interest in everything he has been saying for the past hour and that made him feel extremely flattered to finally have someone who wouldn't tune him out but actually acknowledge that even what he had to say was worth listening to. The Merc also had taken notice to the hero's close proximity to him, their legs basically overlapping one another, Spideys legs resting atop of his own. 

As the night continued to play out, seemingly in slow motion in Wade's mind. Peter had suddenly jolted upwards, his back straightening as he stopped slouching. His expression being easily seen as panic, making the Merc beside him also straighten his sitting position. 

"What? What is it Spidey? are you catching up on something?" Wade questioned, his hand reaching for the gun at his side. "What time is it?" Peter asked suddenly, watching as Wade looked confused and startled. "Uh- I - I don't know, probably like around 11." Peter stood up. "Oh, oh no. Okay Wade um- It was nice hanging out with you and eating Mexican food with you and such, I hope we can do this again real soon and such. Oh okay, I gotta go, bye Wade." Peter rushed out, he shot a web and was already swinging through the air before Wade had the chance to even ask what was wrong or say goodbye back. 

Peter felt sweaty and winded when he climbed back inside his room, his lamp on his desk being the only light in the room. In a rush, Peter undressed and cleaned up all the clothes he had left on the floor in his haste to change. His suit tucked away from sight under his normal citizen clothes. The sound of the door swinging open startled Peter, he flinched and gripped the handle of the closet door, almost tearing the thing clean off. "Peter?" Came his pops voice from behind him. 

With slow movements, Peter turned around to face his dad. A supposedly innocent smile on his face. "Hey, pops! I was just making sure everything was uh- put away. Correctly." The window letting a gust of cold air to enter the room; Peter looked at his still open window with shock, he felt like an absolute idiot for forgetting to close the thing once he'd entered his room. His dads also looking at the open window, he looked back at Peter with a frown. Peter could only smile and keep his head down. 

"It's pretty chilly tonight, you really sure you want the window open?" His father said as he pointed to the window. 

Peter's smile fell and he walked over to the window and closed it softly. The feeling of shame being visible to his pops who walked over to him with a disapproving expression on his face, his arms were crossed at the middle and his stance meaning business. "Are you mad?" Peter asked quietly, his voice only barely being able to be heard by his dad towering over him. "Of course not, I'm upset you left without at least leaving a note but I'm more upset you already broke the new rule. I'm happy you got home safely though, that sorta makes up for it." His fathers stern face fell and in its place, a smile formed. The nervousness Peter felt dispersed ever so slightly, his smile turning genuine and he walked to his father, wrapping his arms around his middle. The hug surprised his pops, his stock still form making Peter laugh. It took a second or two before his dad wrapped his arms around him as well, pulling him closer. "I'm sorry pops, I'll be sure to come back faster next time," Peter whispered into Steve's chest. The chuckle that came from the taller man made Peter vibrate, "Its okay hun, your safety is what I care most about," Peter snuggled into his dad's chest more. 

He didn't want to let go, his father's body was so warm and it made him feel as if he was hugging a giant heated teddy bear, that was muscular. Footsteps came down the hall and stopped outside of Peter's bedroom door. Peter didn't need to look up to know who was there, the footsteps starting up again and coming in his direction. Another pair of arms wrapped around him and Peter smiled, his body warming up more from where he stood. His two fathers keeping him in a tight, warm and comfortable embrace. Peter couldn't help but giggle, "What are you laughing at, huh?" His pops asked as he patted him on the head, moving his hair out of his face and smiling down at him. "Nothing, I'm just happy." Peter looked at his dads and grinned up at them. "I love you guys," 

His fathers both looked at each other, surprised expressions on their faces. They both turned to Peter and grinned, leaning in and attacking his face with soft kisses all over. Peter erupted in a laughing fit as his faces was continuously attacked, his parents leaning back and laughing with him, "We love you too, Peter." They both said in unison. 

Peter couldn't help but feel a burst of happiness and embarrassment, his face feeling ten times hotter than before. The atmosphere around him made him feel safe and secure. He hadn't felt the need to hide in his room and stay locked up all day, since the whole incident with that Simon guy. His fears would have completely disappeared, if his little unwelcomed guest in his head weren't coming around on his good days, then it'd be ten times better. 

Peter sniffled and pushed away a little, putting space between him and his parents. He wiped his eyes, making sure no moisture was hiding at the corners of his eyes. Tony and Steve both smiled at Peter, their smiles never faltering as they watched their son sniffle through tears, but with a huge smile on his face. "Peter, are you, hungry hun?" Peter shook his head, "No I'm good pops, thank you though." Steve nodded and gave Peter one last peck on the forehead and grabbed his husband's hand. "Alright then, having a good sleep bud, goodnight." Steve dragged Tony out of the room. 

Tony waved at Peter, who waved back, as he left. "Goodnight." Peter was finally left alone, his smile dropping as soon as he closed the door. He rested his head on the door and stared at the ground. his mind going a mile a minute. Peter stepped back from the door and walked to his bed, flopping down on it as he put his head in his hands. 

Peter glanced at the pills on his bedside table, there presence not going unnoticed by the paranoid teen. He reached out for them, taking the bottle in hand and reading through all the writing that was on the bottle. His hand practically shaking as he stared at the bottle, the pills inside shaking as he held them in a tight grip. 

_Overtake them and you'll become an addict._

 Peter grimaced, setting the bottle back down as he threw himself back on his bed. His eyes watering and he couldn't help but feel the need to run his fingers through his hair a couple of times. "I'm scared," Peter said to himself. He bit his bottom lip, the spot bruising from all the abuse it's been taking. 

_Tell me something new Petey, what's it like being in constant states of distress and fear. It must make you feel pathetic and weak. just waiting until you become so paranoid and fearful that you'll become ill and drop. you'll never grow out of this constant state of fear Petey, it's better to just get it over with. You've got time. Think it over. You're smart, you'll make the right decision._

"Shut up, please. Please just shut up." Peter gripped at his head, his tears seemingly endless. He rushed under the covers and forced his eyes closed, the covers supposedly being his shield against his thoughts. A burst of white outside startled Peter from where he laid, the light blinding even from under the blankets. All of a sudden every light from outside was off, the city being plunged into utter darkness. Peter sat up and stared at the pitch black city, his fears rising. He heard someone curse from outside his room, footsteps following it. A second later Peter's door was being swung open, Steve rushed in looking winded. "p- pops what's wrong? what's going on, why are all the lights off?" Peter asked, dreading the response he would get. 

"Don't worry about it."  Steve rushed to his son's side and crouched down next to Peter. "Peter, I need you to do something for me," Steve grabbed Peters face softly and directed his face towards his own, making sure Peter was making eye contact with him. "I need you to stay out of this fight, please." The look of distress and worry was clear as day on Steve's face. His father being worried only made the pain in Peter's chest more excruciating, sorta like the wind being knocked out his chest feeling. The feeling almost too familiar to Peter. "Wh- What? Why?" Peter gawked at his father, his super hearing picking up on the sound of metallic footsteps coming his way. His other father bursting in the room, "Peter, do as we say. No questions asked." Tony said sternly. He was in full Iron man gear. "B- but I can help! I can help you guys. W- what if-" Steve let go of Peter's face and grabbed his hands instead, holding them in a tight grip. "Peter, you've done enough today. You deserve the rest, I know how uppity you can be when it comes to these things but don't worry." Steve chuckled, it sounding forced yet somewhat genuine. "It's almost as if you've forgotten that your parents are literally Captain America and Iron man. We're as capable of handling this problem as you are. You don't have to worry, hun. We'll protect the city for you. Okay?" 

Peter stared at his father, uncertainty being the main reason he didn't know if he could actually believe his pops. Peter tightened his grip on his pops hands, looking him directly in the eye before nodding slowly. His father's soft smile made Peter's shoulders go lax and he smiles back. "Okay, just please be safe, please." Steve nodded, "Always," With that Steve pecked Peter on the forehead and made his way to Tony, patting him on the shoulder and whispering something to him before exiting the room with one last glance to Peter. Tony looked at Peter and made his way to him, ruffling Peters' head and lifting his mask to kiss him on the forehead as well. "we'll be back soon, I swear. You know how your father gets when he doesn't see you for too long, he basically becomes the most paranoid and worrisome person I've ever seen." Tony laughed and grinned when he seen Peter do the same. "I'll see you in a bit, get some rest." Tony left with a wave, closing his door softly as he left. 

_Awe, how touching._

Peter glanced to the large window, the lights still off throughout the city. He leaned back and sighed when he felt his head hit his plush pillows and the soft bed dip more under his weight. Peter stared at the ceiling, his eyes wandering to the door. Silently Peter hoped he would see his fathers burst through the door and reassure his ever-present fear. 

_Don't worry Peter, they'll come home. Be it alive or in a body bag._

Peter let out another, longer, sigh of relief when he saw the lights in the city come back on. "They don't bring body bags to the families home. And they're not going to die, its a simple stupid villain. So shut up."

_Whatever makes you feel safe Petey, it will only help for so long though._

Peter couldn't help but glance to the door again, still awaiting the return of his parents. 

Before even noticing himself getting more and more drowsy as he stared at the door. His eyes becoming way too heavy for his liking, the bright lights from outside gleaming and becoming ten times more blurry. 

_Don't let the bed bugs bite._

Peter grabbed his pillow and put the soft object over his head. Hoping that this will shut up the voice in his head. 

_Futile effort~ You silly little moron._

"You're the biggest pain in th-" Peter stalled completely when a large explosion from outside startled him to a halt. His heart beat louder and almost sounding as if it was about to jump out of his chest. The sound being the only thing making him aware of him still being awake. Peter slowly got out of bed, his eyes going to the huge windows where the lights flickered and danced on the glass. The amount of anxiety and paranoia that filled almost all of Peter's emotions at once. His fear becoming the main factor for him to stay in his room and not walk around, although Peter then thought better of it and walked out of his room. The temperature dropping and making Peter shiver, the whole house felt colder than his room. Peter slowly made his way to the living room where he walked to the couch and plopped down.   

his hands gripped and clawed at his pajama bottoms, the fabrics wrinkling under the force. Peter lifted his feet onto the couch and rested his head on his legs, a headache making itself known. 

The room was dark, the only light being the city lights that were now thankfully on, letting Peter know he was not stuck in complete darkness and forced to keep his sanity while sitting in a cold, quiet and dark room by himself. 

_Doesn't it just feel lovely, sitting in a room with nobody. All by your lonesome, nothing but you and your thoughts for company? sounds fantastic._

Peter shivered, the air seemingly getting colder the more he paid attention to it. His eyes trained on the floor as time passed. Peter hadn't even noticed the sound of the elevator dinging and opening and the sound of footsteps echoing throughout the house. "I'm exhausted," The voice echoed.

"I'm going to go check on Peter, I'll be back in a sec." 

The footsteps walked into another room softly, before picking up in force. The sound of shoes skidding against the floor had a similar sound to a car's tires screeching to a halt. Peter winced at the sound but stayed silent. 

"Peter? Peter!?" The voice yelled, the sound bouncing off the walls. 

"Steve, Steve? what's wrong love?" Came another voice, it softer than the other.

"Peter's not in his bed!" Came the frantic voice. "What do you mean? did he leave again?" The second voice asked. 

"I don- I don't know, but we should go back out there and check." Footsteps thudded against the floor and were getting close to the windows. Peter slowly looked up and stared at his dads as they looked about ready to exit through the window. "P-pops?" Steve and Tony both turned around and their expressions weren't seeable from where Peter sat, but Peter could take a wild guess it was between relief and worry. 

Steve rushed to where Peter sat on the couch, where he was huddled and stayed, awaiting his parents return. "Peter, oh my god, hun. Are you okay? why aren't you in bed? why are you sitting out here in the dark?" Steve questioned. Tony made his way to the pair and crouched down to Peters level. "I couldn't sleep, I thought I could wait for you guys to get back, should I not have?" Peter's voice quivered. The look his parents gave him was enough proof that they weren't mad but concerned. 

"It's fine, but I mean, why out here? It's freezing and it's not the best place to sit alone. You also almost gave your father and me a heart attack." Steve laughed. Tony nodded and frowned when he saw Peter's body shiver at the cold air that flowed into the room. "Peter, how about you get back to bed? As you can see me and your father are safe, nothing to worry about pal. C'mon," Tony extended his hand for Peter to take, which he did, his movements slow as he stood up. 

"You're safe?" Peter asked, him being drowsy making his words slur as he walked to his room with his parents keeping a hand on his back as they escorted him back to his room. "yes hun, we're safe. We'll never not be safe and careful," Steve said as he let Peter walk in first and following close behind. 

When Peter plopped on his bed with a long sigh of relief as he looked up to his parents. "You wanna know why we'll always be safe?" Steve asked as he ducked down to Peter's level, Tony taking a seat next to Peter on the bed. Peter nodded and rested his head on Tony's shoulder. 

"Because we have you to look forward too when we get back, safe and sound. It makes us more impatient to get home, because we can't help but miss the most important person to us in the whole world." Steve said with a smile, Peter returning the gesture with a weak and small smile, his eyes slowly lowering as he snuggled closer to his father. "I missed you too," Peter said, before falling asleep and his breathing coming out softly. 

Steve and Tony both put Peter to bed quietly, tucking him in before exiting the room with smiles on their faces.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be part of the 'Peter Parker a.k.a Spider-man protection squad' He needs to be kept safe or I'll be sad uwu


	8. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Petey interaction because this is a Spideypool fanfic and I know erbody just wants 'em to bang but we'll get there soon enough, lets enjoy the fluff for now. uwu

The light was blinding and made Peter wince at the sudden abuse of his sensitive irises. "Ugh, pops?" Peter rolled over and glanced at the door. The pounding in his head making him sit up and groan loudly. 

Footsteps came bounding down the hall and stopped right outside Peter's door. "Peter hun, you alright?" Peter glanced at the door and sighed when he saw his pops standing at the door, a worried expression on his face. Peter nodded and made a move to stand up, once his feet hit the floor he stumbled and fell face first onto the floor. "Peter!" Steve raced to his son and leaned down to help Peter stand up. 

"Peter, baby are you okay?" Steve scrambled to hold onto Peter thoroughly, grabbing his waist and hosting him up onto his feet. "M'fine, just groggy." Peter clung onto his pops and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Peter stood up and hooked his arm around his pop's neck. "I'm just getting started on breakfast, wanna come help me?" Steve asked, walking with Peter to the door. "Can't gotta get ready for school, I- I have to get in the shower." His pops nodded and helped him into the shower, plopping him down on the hood of the toilet. "Okay well, yell if you need anything, okay?" 

Peter nodded and pulled on a smile, slowly lowering his head when his father exited the room. Peter sighed again and stood up, staggering when he stood to fast. 

"ugh, I feel like my legs will give out any minute," Peter said to himself. Walking to the shower and turning it on, waiting as the temperatures change from cold to warm. Once Peter stepped in, he let his head fall backward and moaned at the warm water against his sweat-soaked skin. With one step back Peter was then sent falling backwards, banging his head against the side of the shower before completely collapsing onto the shower floor. 

-

Peter blinked his eyes and winced at the bright light in his eyes, "again? Jesus," Peter threw his hand over his eyes and sat up, hissing at the sudden shot of pain in his head that made him curl his toes and double over. "Oh thank god!" Peter turned to the side and saw his dad sitting in a chair next to him. "Dad?" Peter glanced around the room "Where am I?", Peter barely recognized it as his room, "You're in your room."  His dad said, a faint smile on his face. Peter nodded and start to get up, blushing and immediately jumping back under the covers when he saw that he was naked. "W-where are my clothes!?" Peter stuttered as his dad only laughed as he stood up and walked to his bed, taking a seat next to Peter. Tony reached his hand out and stroked Peter's head. "Well, you were taking a shower and your father thought more of your safety than your dignity, love." Peter pouted as he squeezed the covers to his chest, leaning into his dad's soothing touch. 

"Where's pops?" Peter questioned, staring as the door suddenly swung open, his pops and Uncle Bruce entered the room talking. "Yes, he's fine Steve, just a slight bump nothing more, if he had a concussion I'd have told you by now. Man, you really are such a mom." Bruce chuckled, his eyes landing on Peter. "Oh! your awake great," 

Steve turned around quickly and a sigh of relief left his lips as he practically ran to Peters side, "My baby!" Steve wrapped his arms around Peter and squeezed him tightly. "My baby, my precious baby!" Steve grabbed Peter's face and moved it from side to side, checking for any bruises. Peter blushed as he watched his Uncle Bruce and his dad chuckle. "P-pops! your embarrassing me!" Peter tried to wiggle out of his pops tight grip, futile effort to say the least. 

"I don't care! It's a parents responsibility to embarrass their kids in front of others, and being embarrassed is the least of your worries, Peter, you just fell and were close to cracking your skull open!" Steve backed away and wiped at his tears that were close to falling. Peter suddenly felt bad and grabbed his pops hand, holding it in his own. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you, pops," Peter gave a small smile and winced at the pain in his head again, the bruise seemingly pulsing and making the pain grow. "Ow, ow ow!" Steve looked at Peter and his worry seemed to deepen. 

"Bruce! Bruce he's in pain!" Tony and Bruce glanced to Peter and Steve, Peter holding the back of his head and clenching his teeth. Bruce rushed over and ducked down next to Peter, "Peter how bad is it on a scale of 1-10," Bruce asked, ushering Tony to come over with his free hand. Peter shook his head and looked at his Uncle, "D-don't worry, It only hurts when I focus on it, If I distract myself from it I don't even notice the pain." Peter felt the pain on the back of his head falter and sighed in relief. His hands dropped to his side and moved to rest his forehead on his pops shoulder, rubbing his face in the crook of his neck as his pops stroked the back of his head, being careful not to accidentally touch the bruised area. 

"Tony, do you by chance have any pain killers?" Bruce asked. 

Tony nodded and was about ready to get up and run to get the pills before a hand reached out and grabbed his arm. 

"Not needed, I have a healing factor remember? The pain will subside in a few minutes at the least." Peter said, keeping his head down. 

Tony looked to Steve who was still cradling Peter, his eyes cast downwards. Peter shivered in his father's grip and his hands curled into his pops shirt, stretching the fabric (not that Steve cared). Peter gasped and jerked backwards, not paying attention to the pain that shot up his head at the sudden action. "Peter hun? what's wrong?" Steve asked, reaching out for Peter's hand. "What time is it?" Peter grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his body as he stood up and made his way to his drawers. "It's around 8, hun. Why?" 

Peter dug around his drawer and started to pull out clothes. "Ah, I'm late!" Peter tried to rush around the room but his motion was slowed down due to the heavy fabric that dragged on the floor. His parent's and uncle watched as Peter rushed, or tried, to rush around the room. "Woah Peter, slow down, don't worry we called you in sick for today." Tony walked to Peter and placed a hand on his shoulder, escorting him back to sit on the bed. Steve got up and put back all his school clothes and exchanged them for his pajama's. 

"You what?" Peter asked flabbergasted. His pops chuckled at the shocked expression and sat the pajama's on the bed. "I called you in sick. Now I know you don't like staying home without a proper reason, but I felt that you've been in a daze since yesterday and I thought it'd be best if you rested for the day at the least." Peter sighed and nodded, knowing that nothing he said would change his father's already made up mind. 

When everything was set and stone, Steve and Tony left the room to let their son change, Bruce stayed behind and waited until the door closed. "Peter," Bruce finally said after a few moments of silence.

Peter looked up and watched as Bruce took a few steps forward, his movements slow and almost similar to someone trying to approach a wild animal. "Hm?" Peter hummed in return.

"Your parents have been rather worried about you for the past few days, this does include the fact that you've run away two times in the following week," Bruce said, his voice turning from soft and somewhat joyous to stern and a little angry. Peter flinched at the sudden change of tone, his Uncle was really going to scold him. 

_Ugh, when will there be the final straw where they kick you out already!_

Peter glanced behind him before refocusing his attention to his Uncle. "Peter, I know you're a teen, and teenagers like to be rebellious and do things that they think is considered 'hip' or 'cool'. But giving your parents a heart attack crosses the line, they just want you to be safe and you're putting this weight on their back that isn't only causing them to wonder if they've raised you incorrectly or if their just bad parent's in general. It's not fair." Peter could feel the burn in his eyes, the feeling all too familiar. Peter took a shuddering breath and nodded his head. He knew he was in the wrong, he knew he caused his parent's trouble, he wanted to stop, to put an end to this phase that was not only taking a toll on him but his parents. 

Peter slumped to the floor and curled into a ball, "You're right, I know you're right, but I don't know why I can't change, I wanna change Uncle Bruce. I swear I do." Peter quivered, feeling as low as he could be. 

_Oh, Peter, Peter, Peter. You're a lost cause, why don't you get that already? It's a known fact that there's no changing you._

Peter sniffled and gripped the blanket around his body tightly, barely noticing his Uncle walking to him and sitting down beside him. An arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him closer. "I know you can Peter, you just have to trust them more, tell them when things are bothering you, when you're unhappy, when you just want someone to talk to, they're there for you, they wanna be your support. Give them that at least, show them that you have trust in them and that they aren't just a nuisance to you." Bruce's frown turned into a smile as he rubbed Peter's arm reassuringly. 

The boy leaned into the touch and sighed deeply, the amount of anxiety and fear seemingly seeping from him. Peter felt as if he were in a state of calm the more he sat and rested on his Uncle's shoulder. A ding rang in the room and Peter jerked slightly, confused at the sudden sound that echoed. Bruce chucked and had to shift as he softly placed Peter's back against the bed. "I gotta go bud, Natasha's been on my ass for the past few hours, I thought I could ignore it but she isn't going to let that slide." Bruce gave a soft smile, before walking to the door and waving at Peter as he left. 

Peter waved back, a faint smile on his face as he got up and made his way to his closet. He rummaged through his closet and pulled out his Spider-man suit, placing it on the bed as he also threw his mask alongside his suit. The knock on the door startled Peter and he turned and saw his father standing there, with a confused look on his face. "Hey bud, whatcha doing?" Tony stared at the Spider suit on the bed and looked back at Peter, the confusion only seems to intensify the more Tony looked at the suit and his son. "I'm gonna go and patrol for the day, since I'm not going to school and I don't wanna spend the day being here." 

Tony saw that there was no sense in arguing since the boy was forced to stay home over a small head injury, due to his husbands increased anxiety. Tony nodded his head and smiled at his son, watching as he made his way to his bed and pulled his suit on. Peter gave his father a smile before he pulled his mask on. "I'll keep quiet about this to your father but in turn, you have to get home at 12. Keep your promise this time and you'll be able to gain his trust again when it comes to patrolling around town. Got it?" Tony asked, a chuckle following with his question. Peter nodded and thanked his dad as he walked out of the room with nothing more than a "go get em," 

Peter exited his room through his most used window when he leaves to patrol. Peter closed his window behind him and lunged forward, shooting a web and swinging through the air, watching and listening to the streets below, nothing catching his eye or alerting him of any crimes going on. Not that there was much to expect in broad daylight. It just seemed riskier to try and commit a crime during the day, criminals must have thought that Spider-man would appear out of nowhere and kick their ass. Unaware that Peter wouldn't show up because he was a teenager and had school. 

Good to know that he strikes fear into evildoers even when he isn't there to take them down. Peter swung through a few buildings and landed on a building that was pretty far from his home. The streets of New York were as busy as ever, they only seemed to look busier during the day than the night, which was to be expected. 

Peter crouched down by the edge of the building and peeked down, watching as people pushed and shoved past each other, looking similar to a high school hallway than anything else. Peter couldn't help but giggle when he saw two people shove past each other than stop and turn around, getting in each others face. Their yelling made other passerby's stop and watch as the scene played out. It was all fun and games until a fight broke out, they started with hard shoving which dissolved into hard punches being thrown, as entertaining as it was, Peter knew it was about time he put an end to the fight. 

Peter was getting ready to jump down when he saw a civilian get shoved onto the street, getting right in the way of the oncoming bus that was getting increasingly closer as the person stumbled backwards onto the road. With a leap and the shot of a web, Peter managed to grab hold of the civilian and pull them just out of the way of the bus that passed by the second Peter had swiftly and safely yanked them out of harm's way. 

The person had a look of shock and fear on their face, seemingly barely noticing that they could've died just now. Peter was on the floor, already interfering with the fight that had stopped the moment they saw Spider-man land in the middle of the two. "Okay, that's enough of that," Peter said, shotting two webs at the two that started the fight. People gasped and someone squealed when Peter had appeared in front of them. "There's no need for violence fella's, it's not gonna hurt your ego if you don't fight y'know?" Peter heard a few people snicker behind him. 

The two looked at Peter with a surprised expression on their face, they were speechless, Peter had to hold back a laugh because their expression's reminded him of a fish's. "If I let you two go, you promise not to go starting fights with the next person you bump into? It's okay to say no, just don't expect me to let you go if you do though." The two looked at each other before looking back at him and nodding. "Great! I'll let you go now," Peter ripped his webbing off of the two before walking to the wall and shooting a web onto the ledge of the building, swinging onto it. Peter waved at the people on the ground before turning and disappearing out of sight, still able to hear the people cheering. 

Peter smiled and chuckled, enjoying the cheers and praise he was getting from complete strangers. At least he knew that people other than his family saw him as amazing at being Spider-man. Although he wishes they thought he was as cool when he was Peter Stark-Rogers, but that was just wishful thinking. As long as continued to be Spider-man, he meant something to everyone, he was special then and only then. Peter's smile faltered, his own mind doing its thing and making himself known that he wasn't all that without a suit to hide who he truly was, a stupid teenager. 

Peter sighed, his good mood killed and stepped on. "Woah, I've been way too lucky these past few days and damn am I thankful," An overly cheery voice said from behind him. Peter turned and was dumbstruck when he saw The Merc with a Mouth appear from nowhere. "Wade?" Peter asked. The Merc's masked stretched with his new grin that showed through the fabric. "Hey Spidey! man, am I happy to see you," Wade skipped to Peter and pulled him into a tight hug, the young hero squirmed in his confinement. "Wade! lemme go!" Peter yelled, trying to push away from the Merc. Wade only giggled as he finally let Peter go. 

"I've never seen you out patrolling during the weekday, especially in the morning. Something happen?" Wade asked, keeping close proximity between him and the hero. "No, not really. I'm just extremely busy during the week, finally had some free time and I thought what better time to patrol than now, y'know?" Peter tilted his head to the side. "What about you, Wade, what are you doing out?"

Wade nodded his head and snaked a hand around Peter's waist, pulling him to his side, "Well, Baby boy, If you must know. I was actually out getting breakfast." Said the Merc. 

"Breakfast? isn't it kinda late for breakfast? It's gotta be about like around ten or eleven by now," Peter chuckled, not noticing the hand that was resting on his hip. Wade chuckled too as he pulled Peter to the edge of the building, jumping across and waiting for Peter to do the same, when he did, Wade re-situated his hand on Peters' hip. "Oh you silly boy, breakfast can be at any time, no matter how late it may be." Peter laughed and continuously followed the Merc blindly. 

After walking a few blocks down, with Peter still not noticing that Wade was guiding him somewhere, Wade finally shouted, "We're here!" 

Peter was startled at the sudden shout but looked down nonetheless, to what Wade was yelling about. A small and nice building with the most delicious smell was all that Peter could see, guessing that this place was the thing Wade was o'so happy about. 

"What is this shop? I've never seen it before and I've been practically everywhere in the city on patrols," Peter asked questioningly, Wade laughing at the clear confusion in his voice.

"That, baby boy, is because it's hidden between two tall ass buildings, the shop also isn't really visible in the dark due to it being a morning only shop, so lights out during night hours. It's a breakfast only restaurant, small as it may be, they make up for their small size by making some damn good pancakes!" Wade exclaimed. 

"Oh, well it already smells good so that's a start!" Peter said in turn. 

"Yeah, I can get off to this smell alone, to be honest with ya Spidey," Peter gaped at Wade, the shock not viewable to Wade. Peter looked back at the little shop, "Let's go, Spidey, m'starving," Wade used a fire escape on the building to climb down the building while Peter strolled down the side of it before plopping his feet down on the ground. The smell of pancakes and other recognizable aromas of other foods filled Peter's nose. You couldn't see it but Peter was practically salivating at the smells, his stomach making something similar to a whale. 

"Spidey, I'm starting to wonder if your eating enough, I swear your stomach is always growling," Wade giggled as he escorted Peter into the shop, that was practically empty besides two other people that were presumably a couple that sat in a booth far from the front desk. Peter whapped Wade on the arm and glared at him, "Shut up! I just haven't eaten properly for the past few days that's all!" Wade only laughed harder and guided Peter to the front desk, ringing the small bell that sat on the desk. 

A nice looking lady came up to the desk and had a smile on her face, "Oh why hello Mr. Wilson, I haven't seen you in a while, I was beginning to worry you found a new breakfast restaurant." The lady chuckled. 

"Oh, Susan, you know I could never find a better pancake spot than here," Wade said. Peter looked between the two and couldn't help but smile, surprisingly Wade was a genuinely nice person when he wasn't killing people; Peter couldn't help but find that as an attractive part of his mostly annoying yet funny personality. Peter had known of his kindness towards him but besides kindness, he was mostly flirty then anything else. Undeniably, Peter had fallen to his weird charm many times, although he wasn't going to admit such a thing to the Merc aloud. 

"Oh! Pardon my manners, I haven't even noticed your friend here. Hello love! I haven't seen you before, are you a friend of Mr. Wilson?" Susan asked. 

Peter looked up and froze, "I- uh-" Peter stuttered, "Oh my gosh Susan, don't tell me this the first time you have ever seen The Amazing Spider-Man!?" Wade asked in shock. Peter looked at Wade and gawked at him, "The amazing who?" Susan questioned. 

For about 10 minutes, Wade went into full detail about Spider-man, telling Susan about all Peter's adventures and how amazing and heroic he was. He even talked about things Peter had no recollection of doing. When Wade had finally stopped talking about Peter, he finally got around to getting them situated in a seat somewhat close to the counter. Susan had asked what they wanted to drink and then walked off. 

"You sure do love Spider-man, don't cha Wade." Peter giggled, as he played with a neatly wrapped napkin that was bundled around two pieces of silverware. "Oh, you have no idea, baby boy," A different lady walked to their table and placed their drinks down next to them, Wade seemingly knowing her as well as he sparked a short conversation with her before she left. 

A few minutes passed before they actually got their breakfast and began to dig in, Wade went for a big stack of pancakes that had a heaping amount of maple syrup dripping down from the sides, looking similar to a waterfall of maple syrup In the middle of the stack was some powdered sugar and two strawberries neatly placed on top, the dish looked and smelled delicious. Peter had gone for pancakes as well, but instead of strawberries, he had gone for blueberries. 

Peter was salivating once the heaping plate of pancakes was placed in front of him by Susan who he thanked before she went to go help two more customers as they walked in. 

"I feel a little out of place here if I'm being honest with you Wade," Peter said, keeping his voice down and continuously stealing glances at two teenagers that entered the shop. Peter was confused when he had noticed the two at first, they looked like people from his school which was even more baffling since it was Tuesday. 

Peter almost ducked down instinctively once he had first seen them, they were being rowdy and annoying, the other two customers glared at the two loud teens as they went up and paid. Susan was the first person to go up and talk to them, showing them to their seats which were somewhat close to Peter's and Wade's. "Why? we're just here to eat breakfast? nothing to feel awkward about!" Wade said gleefully as he lifted his mask, cut a piece of pancake and scarfed it down in a second. Peter couldn't help but let out a breathy laugh as a glob of syrup ran down Wade's chin. 

The two teenagers plopped down at the opposite booth behind Peter, their conversation getting louder the longer they stayed there. Switching from topic to topic, most topics were just them talking about others in a rude manner. Peter paid them little attention, going straight back to admiring his stack of pancakes that looked just as fresh as when they arrived. Wade was already his second stack of pancakes his face full and looked sorta like a chipmunk. Before Peter had the chance to take a bite into his warm and savory looking pancakes there was a tap on his shoulder. Peter glanced behind him and meet face to face with one of the teenage boys that was leaning on his side of the booth. 

"Nice Spider-Man costume, did you make that in the basement of your mom's house? It's pretty spot on although you forgot the turd symbol in the middle of his chest," The teen said, snickering as his friend behind him burst into laughter. Peter's first instinct was to bite his lip and hold his head down, he dropped his eating utensils and placed his hands on his lap. 

Peter was guessing that Wade must have heard the harsh comment because the next thing he heard was a swooshing sound next to his ear and a flash of silver pass by, before Peter had the chance to turn around and see what it was, Wade had walked over and grabbed Peter's hand, yanking him out of his seat and walking to the front desk where Susan was standing by the cash register. Peter watched as Wade slammed a bunch of 20 dollar bills on the counter before storming out of the restaurant with Peter being dragged along. 

"Wade," Peter called. Wade didn't reply as he continued to storm off to the side of the building they were on a few moments ago. He stopped suddenly and turned to Peter, Wade's mask was showing something that looked similar to a scowl. Peter could tell from the creases on the top of the mask that Wade was mad, that, and his huge frown that was visible since he hadn't taken the time to pull his mask down when he had pulled Peter from the restaurant.  

"Wade, what's wrong? Why'd you suddenly storm out like that?" Peter questioned. Wade's frown deepened and he smacked Peter on the shoulder somewhat softly, the pain barely even there. "Why? you're really asking me why I stormed out of there like that?" Wade stated, a growl leaving his lips as he glanced at the front of the shop. 

"Baby boy, you were being picked on by those bastards!" Peter followed Wade's gaze to the front of the restaurant and then slowly turned back to him, he shrugged nonchalantly. Wade stared at Peter. 

"Spidey why are you so calm about this? you should be mad!" Wade yelled. 

Peter flinched at the sudden change of tone that Wade was taking. "I- It's okay! I'm u- used to it by now, I can't change a person's personal opinion by getting angry at them, it's whatever. They can think of me however they want." 

Peter looked down at the dirty concrete. Wade sighed loudly and grabbed a grappling hook from his back pocket, he placed a hand on Peter's hip and pulled him closer to him. Wade shot the grappling hook up to the roof and kept his eyes focused on the arachnid as they shot upwards into the air, landing on the roof with a soft thud. Peter walked out of Wade's grip and walked to the ledge, plopping down on the edge of the building and lifting his legs to touch his chest as he stared down at the people on the floor. 

Wade walked up from behind Peter and placed a soothing hand on his shoulder. "Baby boy, I- I don't think it's okay for you to just let it slide, to act like this whole thing didn't happen. It's not fucking fair, you shouldn't be treated like this, especially after all the shit you've done for these people." Wade grumbled. 

{So like we just gonna let those guys slide after harassing our baby like that or what?} asked Yellow.

[We're not planning to just simply let this one slide now are we? I mean they deserve to at least understand that we won't simply just let this go.] White said. 

Wade sighed and crossed his hands in the middle, staring at the hero in front of him. "No, we won't let it slide, but we'll deal with them later," Wade said amongst himself, catching the hero's attention. "Huh?" Peter hummed. 

Wade just shook his head and turned from him, trying his best to not let his anger get the best of him. 

{Ooooh, when we get our hands on those guys we better make them wish they were never the fastest sperm cell.} Yellow growled, taking Wade's anger and making it it's own. 

[What ungrateful pieces of shit, I swear this is why our economy is going to die by the year 2050 man, maybe even before then!] White hollered. 

Wade slightly jumped when he was suddenly patted on the shoulder. "Ah, I'm sorry to startle you, but thanks for the breakfast, although I wasn't able to eat since we left in a hurry, I wish you didn't spend so much on me though," Peter said, sounding more upset to have made Wade spend money on his food then him being unable to eat it. Wade just waved it off and smiled, "Don't worry about it baby boy, I'm sorry you couldn't eat because of those assholes. I can make you some pancakes at my house if you want? nobody can talk shit there." Wade pointed his thumb behind him.

"No, thank you, I'm fine, I'll just make myself something to eat when I get back home, don't worry." Peter shook his head erratically. 

{Damn!}

[well shit.] 

"Oh, okay then," Wade hung his head down and pouted. Peter cleared his throat and watched as Wade lifted his head to look at him with little interest, still trying to keep his mopping act up. 

"I- I'm going to be patrolling later tonight, do you- maybe wanna patrol with me?" Peter stuttered, rubbing the back of his head shyly.

Wade's eyes looked like saucers when Peter finished his sentence, the amount of excitement and joy along with his huge grin made Peter also smile. 

{Fuck are you waiting for? Answer the boy dammit!}

[Oh, just fuck you] White said impatiently.

"Of course! I would love to patrol with you baby boy!" Wade was practically jumping up and down. 

Peter nodded and silently praised himself for suggesting it, he smiled under his mask and turned on his heel. He gave Wade a small wave before leaving him to stand alone on the building. 

{Does this count as a date? please say yes-}

[No, not really since we're just patrolling.]

{Who asked you!?}

[you did.]

Yellow grumbled.

-

Peter swung up to his surprisingly already opened window and landed inside of the room with a soft thud, turning to close his window and began to strip off the skin-tight attire. When Peter was back in his regular clothes he turned and walked out of his room with soft footsteps. 

A noise came from the living room, "And on that note, we'd like to go more into details with the sudden destruction of a work building where a bomb was planted in downtown New York that took place last Sunday. This bomb was supposedly planted by a man named Simon Gutierrez, Simon has no criminal records and is known in his community for his kind personality, The man was caught in his shop, glued to the floor by New York's beloved hero Spider-man." Peter peeked from behind the corner and saw his dad's sitting on the couch watching the news. 

"Simon was taken into custody and is being questioned as we speak, the police still have no idea what could have caused this man to do such a violent thing but we were told we'd be informed the moment they find out." Peter stood and watched as the women on screen talked about Simon and the police, his interest peaked as he watched everything play out. 

"We have a reporter on the floor, asking around about the bombing." The screen changed from the anchorwomen to a man that was standing next to a completely destroyed building, a weeping woman standing next to him. 

"Thank you Patrisha, now as you can probably see, I'm standing in front of the spot where one of the many bombs that were used was assumed to be placed, this bomb was said to have killed about 12 people and injured 10, I'm here with a mother who was here at the time, she said she had lost her daughter due to rubble from the building that collapsed on her."

Peter's heart sank, the lady looked similar to the one he had seen a couple of nights ago, screaming at the top of her lungs as she clung to an officer. 

"H-hello, My name is Victoria...I- I-" The women burst into tears on the spot, the cameraman kept the camera rolling on her as she turned to the side and tried to take a breather before she could deem herself ready to speak again.

When she was finally done she nodded her head to the reporter who passed her the microphone again. "I'm Vic- Victoria, My daughter Abigail, my sweet precious innocent baby girl, was killed on Sunday," Victoria kept talking about Abigail, getting off topic on how precious she was, how she had never done anything wrong and how she didn't deserve to die the way she did.

Peter stared at the screen, feeling pools of water form at the corner of his eye which he wiped away in a second.

"-Where were you? Where were you Spider-man? Why didn't you save her? Why didn't you save my precious girl? She loved you, she looked up to you! She always said she didn't have to worry about bad things happening to her because she always thought you'd save her, that you'd protect her if anything were to happen. Well, it looks like she believed in a sorry excuse for a hero, you co-" The screen turned black as it was suddenly shut off.

"Damn her, saying such shit like that on live television. I'd like her to go out of her way and try and save thousands of people at once, shit ain't easy." Tony hissed at the TV. Steve sat beside him with his shoulders slumped.

"Why would she say such things? She doesn't know Peter like we do, she can't just say those things and act like she knows all about him." Steve said quietly. 

Peter gripped at his jeans forcefully and choked as he tried to keep his cries from being heard. His jaw clenched as he backed away from the wall and walked quietly back to his room in silence. 

With slow movements, Peter laid on his bed and curled up into a ball, feeling nothing but guilt, shame, and sadness. 

_Get used to the feeling Peter, get used to the feeling of being nothing but a fake and a liar to the people you wanted to protect oh so badly, they have given you nothing in return but hate._

Peter stared at the wall in a daze, feeling himself slowly drift off the more he laid still.

_Who could blame them? They just wanted protection, but you couldn't even do that for them, pathetic ain't it?_

Peter shut his eyes and just let the inner demon in his mind take control, let it say what it had to say. It wasn't worth the effort to try and stop it, it was only telling the truth anyway. 

_You're so pathetic._

The last words Peter heard, they were said with such venom and hate that Peter cried and whimpered, making his face and sheets wet with tears. "I know," Peter whispered to himself before finally falling asleep. 


	9. Digits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alot of angst and Peter having a hard day at school and such. Peter's Uncle's show up to his school and try to confront Peter's bully :')

Peter stood atop a building, a cold breeze brushed over his warm body. The lights that illuminated the city shined brightly and blinded Peter as he looked at them happily. 

"Baby boy? you alright there?" Wade asked as he followed Peter's gaze, he winced as he looked straight at a bright light and rubbed his eyes. 

{He looks really breathtaking in this lighting.} Stated Yellow.

[Yeah, almost like an angel.] Replied White.

Wade couldn't agree more with the boxes, Spidey looked so soft in such lighting, his mask lifted up and over his nose as he breathed in the not so fresh New York air. His lips looked so pink and plump. Wade always paid close attention to his hero when he did little things, like bite his bottom lip when he got anxious or went into deep thought. Wade was sure that Spidey did it without even thinking, he was too cute for his own good.

{God, it sucks he's way too out of our league, it's hard to even imagine that he'd feel anything close to love or like when it comes to us,} Yellow sighed. 

[As much as I like to disagree with you, you're correct on this. Spider-man has to have high standards, we're not even close to being in his top 10 'would bang' list.]

Wade watched with close intensity at his hero who hummed an unfamiliar song to himself, his head moving to whatever he was humming. Wade turned away from Peter and sighed a little too loudly as he had caught the hero's attention.

"Wade? what's wrong?" Peter asked, glancing over Wade's shoulder. "Are you getting bored? I'm sorry I'm not able to make tonight enjoyable for you, it's okay if you wanna call it a night." Peter asked, a smile on his face as he readjusted his sitting position. 

Wade's head shot up immediately "What? No no! I'm perfectly fine, just thinking about something is all," Wade forced out a chuckle and scratched the back of his neck. Peter frowned and slowly nodded his head. With slow movements, Peter gently laid his hand down on Wade's and grinned up at him. "Well, if you want to talk about it then you can always tell me, of course, I'm probably not the best therapist or something, but I'm willing to listen if you're willing to tell." Peter said softly, slowly moving his hand off of Wade's, who in turn, reached out and grabbed Peter's hand in a rush, startling Peter in the process.

{Fuck, he really is too good for us, why is the world so cruel! why can't we be the ones that make him happy?}

[That's just how the world is, as unfair as it may be.]

"Wade?" Peter stared at him with such an intense gaze that Wade felt a little embarrassed. 

"Hey Spidey,"

"Yeah?" Peter asked confused.

Wade gulped and thought twice before continuing, "Can I ask you something?" 

Peter nodded and grabbed Wade's hand. "Sure, you can ask me anything!" 

"Well I was wondering about your opinion on like dating," Wade said, stuttering over his words and cursing himself silently when he couldn't finish one sentence without stopping and starting again. "Dating? I've never dated anyone before so I can't help you there buddy," Peter nervously chuckled, feeling shy with the sudden topic. 

"No, not dating dating- well yes dating but like- fuck this is harder than I thought," Wade whispered. "I mean like what are your preferences on the people you would date?" Wade finally blurted out.

[Real smooth,] White said in annoyance.

{I knew we were a charmer but wow, I bet we could totally sweep someone off their feet with that.} Yellow said, the sarcasm making Wade growl.

"My preferences? like personality wise?" Peter questioned. 

Wade shook his head erratically and tightened his grip on Peter's hand. "No, well that too but no, I mean like gender, do you favor women or men?" Wade asked, his voice squeaking a little. 

Peter stared at Wade for a moment or two before he looks down and tries to understand what Wade is asking. "Oh, your asking what gender I prefer to date?" Peter asked. Wade nodded and smiled when he had finally gotten what he was saying across. "I like girls," Peter said with a small smile.

{Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Shit! Abort mission! Abort mission!}

[Called it.]

Wade's heart practically shattered on the spot, another reason for him being unable to date this beautiful boy has arose. Wade turned to the side and retracted his hand from Peter's grip, nodding slowly. "But, I could like boys too, although I've never dated one but the same goes for girls, guess even when i like both half's neither of them like me." Peter said with a small chuckle. He shrugged and grabbed Wade's hand. "What about you Wade? what are you into?" Peter asked.

{Continue the mission!}

[Huh?]

Wade shivered at the sudden contact and stared at Peter a little longer than necessary, feeling relaxed after finding out that his crush had crushes on boys too. 

"I enjoy both genders, as long as they can get past by bad personality and equally bad looks then I know they're the right one for me," Wade said with a small smile, keeping his eyes trained on Peter's. 

Peter's hand grew sweaty and he blushed slightly, feeling oddly happy to know that Wade would date someone of the same gender. "Don't be so hard on yourself like that Wade, I personally enjoy your personality, it suits you. Also, don't call yourself bad looking, it's mean to say that about yourself, I doubt your that bad looking, you're just over exaggerating." Peter said with a pout, glaring at the Merc for the mean comment he made about himself. Wade chuckled and shook his head. "You won't say that once you actually see what I look like baby boy," 

Peter stared at Wade. He gripped Wade's hand tightly as if reassuring him. "I've only ever seen half of your face, I can't really give an opinion on your looks, but I don't think you look all that bad," Peter said with genuine honesty, shocking the Merc who sat beside him. 

Wade could only stare at Peter as he shifted in his spot a little uncomfortably, he gripped Peter's hand before slowly letting it go. Peter retracted his hand sadly and placed it on his lap. "I'm sorry, I know I can't say much since I've never seen your face before," Peter spoke softly, keeping his eyes cast downwards.

{Don't make him feel bad, he's literally just trying to help.} Yellow said in anger. 

Wade took a deep breath and grabbed the bottom of his mask, with quick movement Wade lifted his mask up and over his head, keeping his head down. 

Peter glanced up at the sudden rustle of fabric beside him and gaped at the sight. Wade kept his eyes and mouth shut as he let the teen take in the sight. 

"You've gone awfully quiet there, trying to stop yourself from throwing up?" Wade faked chuckle and glanced to Peter, surprised to see the arachnid staying calm and just observing Wade as if he was the most interesting thing he's ever seen. "Spi-" 

"What happened?" Peter reached out his hand and gently cupped Wade's cheek, leaning closer as he examined Wade's face, carefully moving Wade's head from side to side. "Cancer, It was because of cancer." Wade said as he let the teen move his head around. Peter let his hands roam around Wade's face since the man hasn't told him off yet, Peter took it as a 'go ahead' sort of thing. 

Peter slowly slide his fingers over Wade's eye lids and down to his cheeks, with a slow hand his fingers slowly slid to Wade's lips. Peter looked at Wade's mouth for a few minutes, gliding his finger over them as if memorizing every crease. Peter shuddered when he felt Wade's warm breath on his fingers. 

Wade watched in wonder and slight confusion as the boy examined his lips, he couldn't help but internally scream as he noticed the teen slowly move forward the more he ran his fingers over his chapped lips. 

{Yo- you think he will? Do you think he'll!?} Yellow screeched. 

[Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Is this a dream? are we dreaming?] White said in disbelief. 

Wade slowly leaned forward without thinking and slowly closed his eyes, slightly puckering his lips and shivering when he felt Spidey get closer too. It felt as if an invisible force was pushing them together, wanting them to share their breath, waiting for them to share a most needed and desired kiss. 

But as quick as it came it left just as fast, Wade opened his eyes and watched as Peter pulled away quickly looking concerned. "Baby boy?" Wade asked worried, afraid that he had thought wrong and possibly scared the boy off with his actions. "Do you see that guy right there?" Peter asked as he turned around and scanned the ground, barely noticing a man in all black, only being visible in the streetlight, walking down the side walk with his hand in his coat. Peter's spidey sense's went haywire when he laid eyes on him, his whole demeanor made him look suspicious and oddly noticeable in the crowded area. 

{So damn close!}

[Fuckin' 'ell]

"What guy? there's quite a bit of guys down there." Wade asked confused as he looked over the ton of people that walked around. 

Peter pointed to the man in all black and exclaimed, "Him!" Wade followed where Peter was pointing and finally noticed the man in all black, strolling down the street in a slow pace, the man looked around a lot, almost as if he was looking for somebody. 

Peter and Wade both watched as the man stopped in front of an alley way and slowly walk inside, disappearing into the shadows. Peter stood up and was getting ready to swing over there but his watch suddenly went of, making a loud beeping noise and startled Peter almost to the point of him falling off the building but he luckily caught himself. He checked his watch with frustration and groaned when he noticed it was 10:00 o'clock. "I gotta head out Wade," Peter said with a sigh. Wade looked at the watch with shock and confusion but looked back up at Peter when he started talking. "Oh? Is that your new alarm or something? got something important going down tomorrow?" Wade asked as he got up beside the hero. 

Peter stretched and cracked his back, "Something like that, sorry to leave so early though, I wish we could hang out a little bit more." Peter said with a small smile which he covered with his mask that he pulled back down. 

Wade reached out his hand and grabbed a hold of Peter's arm, holding him in a somewhat tight grip. "Hold on there baby boy, I was also wondering if I could get your phone number, please," Wade asked, a grin on his face as he stared at Peter, a cold breeze hitting his face. 

Peter stared back and blushed slightly, giving a small thought to the consequences for giving a mercenary his number but shrugged it off and nodded. Wade's grin widened and he cheered silently in his head. "Nice! Alright- wait you don't bring your phone on missions do you?" Wade asked sadly, his shoulders slumping at his realization. Peter giggled and shook his head, "No, but you could give me yours and when I get home I can put it into my phone." 

Wade's looked back up at Peter and his smile returned, "Yes! Perfect, hold on lemme just-" Wade fished some paper and pen out of his pocket, writing his number down on it before handing it to the hero. "There! now you can contact me whenever," Wade said gleefully. 

Peter took the paper and clutched it in his fist, securing it in his hand before looking up at Wade and nodding. "Well thanks, I'll see you later then," Peter gave Wade another wave before actually jumping over the side of the building. 

{Good job man!}

[First time I've ever seen someone actually accept having our number.] 

{That's because Spidey's different, he's sweet and beautiful! the ideal man.}

[Yeah, that's why we're out of his league.] White said quietly.

Wade frowned and sighed loudly, stomping to the opposite side of the building and slowly descending down the fire escape. 

- 

When Peter finally entered his room with quiet footsteps, he walked straight to his nightstand and yanked open one of the drawers, searching for his pills. With shaky hands, Peter dropped the piece of paper on his nightstand with Wade's number and rummaged through his drawers with urgency. A sigh of relief left Peter's lips when he caught sight of his bottle. 

_Can take down about 500 hundred bad guys but can't deal with a little voice in his head? How utterly disappointing._

Peter tightened his lips, forcing himself to keep quiet and ignore the voice. With fast movements, Peter ripped the cap off the pill bottle and shakily poured pills into his hand. When they were about to just graze the bottom of Peter's lip, he suddenly stopped and looked at them.

_Put them down,_ _If you're a hero then you have to be fearless right? You gotta be brave and depend on nothing but your strength, right? Put them down, be a hero you o'so want to be._

Peter gripped the pills in his hands, feeling shame and guilt arise. Was he less of a hero because he let something so small and nonexistent take over his life? Are there other heroes dealing with this sort of thing and also ignoring it to save their pride? What kind of hero would Peter be if he took the pills?

Peter threw his head back and threw the pills into his mouth, swallowing them down, along with his shame. 

_How heroic._

Peter let out a hard breath and gasped as he finally got them down his throat. He sniffled as he walked out his room, wincing at the amount of bright lights that shined in his eyes. 

From where Peter stood, he could distinctly see his father in the kitchen, walking around and supposedly cooking something at such a late hour. "Pops?" Peter called as he entered the kitchen, catching onto the smell of something sweet. 

Steve turned and smiled at his son, "Hey, did you just get back?" Steve asked as he walked around the small island and pulled Peter into a tight hug, which Peter returned and let his body go lax against his father's strong build. 

"Yeah, I'm exhausted." Peter sighed. Steve laughed and kissed Peter on the forehead. "I see, well why don't go get yourself changed and come see me when your done, I've got a little surprise for you," Steve pulled back from the hug and walked back to where he was before. Peter nodded and smiled at his dad, rushing back to his room to get changed.

After a few minutes, Peter returned to the kitchen wearing his pj's. He skipped to his pops and grinned up at him. "Gimme surprise," Peter said. 

Steve looked at him and laughed, "Alright I shall give you your present, but first you need to sit down over there." Steve pointed to the table on the opposite side of the kitchen. Peter looked at his pops confused but listened, walking over to the table and taking a seat.

Steve smiled and nodded, turning away from Peter and taking something out of the oven that made the room smell 10 times better. Peter tried to catch sight of the sweet smelling thing but could only see his father's form. 

Peter whined loudly and put his head in his hands, he could slightly hear the sound of his pops chuckling. 

A minute passes and Steve is making his way to Peter with a plate of brownies, he placed them in front of Peter and lightly tapped him on his shoulder, waking him up from his small nap. Peter shot his head up and stared down at the brownies. Peter's mouth made an 'o' shape and Steve smiled at the expression. "Eat as many as you like, but don't over do it. You might wanna take your friends some at school." Steve pat Peter's head and turned on his heel, walking back into the kitchen and cleaning up.

Peter watched as his pops cleaned up before turning his attention to the brownies in front of him. 

Peter grabbed a brownie and bit into it, a smile appearing on his face as the familiar taste of sweetness fills his taste buds. "Thank you pops!" Peter said loudly from where he sat at the table. Steve turned to Peter and nodded at him with a smile, "Of course, hun!" Steve placed a washed plate in the dish rack and stretched. 

"Hey, Peter," Steve said after a minute. Peter looked up from his second brownie, "Yeah?" 

Steve turned to him with a concerned look, "Have you taken your medicine yet?" Steve put a hand on his hip and did that 'I mean business' stance. Peter swallowed the chunk of brownie in his throat and faked coughed. "I...I have, right when I got back actually." Steve nodded and Peter rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. "Hey pops, can I ask you something?" 

Steve's face fell and Peter could already tell he was becoming worried just by those 5 words, "Of course hun, you can ask me anything." Steve made his way to Peter and sat down next to him, putting a soothing hand on his back.

"Am I weak for needing something like pills to make me feel better? Small tablets that are swallowed and used to solve anything that has to do with the body, does it make me less of a hero because I'm so weak I can't deal with these problems by myself but need something so small to solve them for me?" Peter said, a tear rolling down his face before he burst into tears. 

Steve quickly wrapped his arms around Peter and pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing his back and kissing his cheek, "No, no of course not hun! Your no less of a hero because you use pills," Steve whispered into Peter's ear. "But..but I've become dependable on them, if I don't take them then I'm stuck with that stupid voice in my head, it...it's becoming so unbearable. It never shuts up, it keeps talking, it tells me that I'm not good enough, I'm weak, that I'm such a pathetic hero. I'll never be good enough in its eyes, I'm nothing more then a stupid human, an idiotic, stupid, sorry excuse of a human!" Peter's body shook harshly, tears rolling down his face.

Steve felt his cheek become moist from Peter's tears, he winced at every single harsh word that left Peter's lips. "Do you believe it?" Steve asked. 

Peter stopped talking and looked up at his pops, "Huh?" 

"Do you believe it?" Steve repeated, putting a hand under Peter's chin and lifting his head up so he could make better eye contact with him.

Peter bit his lip and looked down, with slow movements Peter nodded his head. "I can't help it, it's like listening to your thoughts or the thoughts you never want to think about that are forced to be heard. No matter how hard I try and ignore it, it becomes louder and louder, it stops when I agree with it. When I accept everything It says, than I get a few moments of silence. It gives me time to let the idea sink in and actually believe it."

"It doesn't make you weak for having problems Peter, you're not always going to be strong, even if you want to be. We're all weak and it's not any of our faults, it's just that we're like everyone else. Being able to fight off all problems with no help doesn't make a hero a hero, it's how they act, how they protect their city and loved ones that makes them a hero and that's exactly what your doing, your a hero not because you have powers, but because you have the will to help others, your an inspiration to thousands Peter. Don't let a voice that knows nothing about you, tell you otherwise, alright?" 

Peter stared at his pops before nodding, "Alright pops, thank you." Peter gave his father a hug before standing up and walking back to his room with a wave. "I love you Peter!" Steve yelled when Peter has just turned the corner. He gave a small laugh before walking back to his room and shutting the door behind him. 

Peter walked over to his bed and plopped down on it with a sigh. He glanced at his nightstand before noticing the small piece of paper that laid on it crumpled. Peter reached out for the paper and read the numbers in his head, he grabbed his phone from inside his drawer and went to type the numbers in. 

Peter saved Wade's contact information and threw the piece of paper in the garbage. He stared at the number for a minute before sighing as he hesitantly sent the merc a text with nothing but 'Hey, it's Spidey' as his starting text. 

not even a second has passed before Wade texts back 'Spidey! Baby boy I was wondering when you'd text me :)' Peter let out a breathy laugh as he stared at the silly little emoticon that Wade had used. 

'Sorry, I was busy' 

'Don't worry about it Baby boy, I'm just teasin! so hey, I was wondering if you wanted to patrol again tomorrow? I know you like to patrol by yourself and all but I enjoyed patrolling with you today and I was hopin we could do it again, maybe?' 

Peter stared at the text and was a little surprised to find out that the merc actually had a good time patrolling with him, even though nothing but a purse snatching occurred during the patrol. 

'I'm up for it, same place as today?' 

'Yes! I'll see you at 6?' 

'Sure, If I'm lucky enough to get stuff done before then yeah, 6 is fine.' 

'Can't wait! I'll see you tomorrow Spidey!'

Peter hadn't even noticed the smile that was on his face when he had placed his phone on his night table. Surprisingly enjoying the short time he had with the merc through text. 

It wasn't like Wade was all that of a bad guy, even if his job isn't something Peter agrees with. They had a rough start when they first met, Wade obviously isn't the type of guy that makes a good first impression, he acts like himself from the get go. Peter hated Wade, as hard as it is to think now, it was true, Peter couldn't handle him, he was too vexing. If you asked Peter how he felt about Wade before this time he would've replied with 'annoying and infuriating' But if you asked him the same question now, well it wouldn't be anything like before. 

Peter wasn't all that proud of his past thoughts on Wade, he was too quick to judge him, Peter actually began to like Wade's childlike behavior. It made him stand out from the rest. 

Wade was different and he had this sort of thing around him that made you feel comfortable with being yourself instead of using a facade to appeal to others, Peter was harsh on Wade during their mission together when they tried to track down Simon, but that mean attitude quickly dissipated the more Peter actually spent time around Wade. He's grown used to his constant bickering and his blunt manners, it was actually a shock to Peter when Wade acted the way he did when the idea of removing his mask for the first time came up. Peter knew Wade was like any other person but to actually see him become so nervous and distant when they talked about it was just so unexpected since he was never usually nervous about anything, he mostly did things before even thinking them through. 

Peter laid his head down on his pillow and sighed, he had a slight tingle in his stomach and it made him feel confused and slightly nauseous, it felt fluttery and different from any other feelings he'd had before, unfamiliar yet not all that unpleasant. 

When Peter shut his eyes and pulled the blankets over his shivering body, the last thing that came to his head before he fell asleep was Wade who wasn't wearing his mask, he had a stunning smile on his face and Peter couldn't help but smile back. For the first time in awhile, Peter felt calm.

- 

The bus trip to school was incredibly loud and Ned wouldn't stop talking Peter's ear off, not that Peter minded. 

"But I'm seriously worried Peter, you never miss school, like ever! did something happen?" Ned lowered his voice and leaned in to whisper into Peter's ear, "You didn't have a breakdown...did you?" Ned backed away and was surprised to see Peter just smile at him. "No Ned, I didn't have a breakdown. I just slipped and hit my head in the shower, my pops freaked out and called me in sick before I had anything to say about it. No breakdowns here." Peter said with a soft laugh.

Ned didn't look completely convinced but Peter just shrugged and patted his shoulder. "You'll understand when your older." Peter laughed when Ned gasped and punched him in the shoulder softly.

When the bus had stopped and Peter and Ned had gotten out, they rushed to get inside of the school, the hall was crowded like always and surprisingly enough, Peter hadn't caught sight of Flash since he'd arrived. 

Which was a shock since Flash acted like a hell hound and would practically sniff out Peter like his life depended on it. 

Peter and Ned wandered the halls for awhile, taking their time to chat about this and that before they had to be separated and go to their respected classes. When the bell did ring though, Ned and Peter looked at each other with pouts, not ready to say goodbye and not see each other for a few hours, not counting passing periods where they would steal glances at each other if they had been lucky enough to have noticed one another from across the halls. 

A few hours passed and lunch has finally arrived. Peter practically jumped out of his seat when he heard the bell ring loudly over the whole school. Peter walked around his desk, making his way to the door and getting ready to race to Ned's class and pick him up. "Parker, may I have a word with you?" Peter stopped in his tracks and turned to his teacher who sat at his desk, looking over a piece of paper that was in their hand. 

Peter slowly walked over to the front of his teacher's desk, "Sir?" Peter said almost too quietly. 

The teacher sighed and laid the paper down on his desk, Peter finally noticed that that paper the teacher was holding was in fact his. A large 'D+' in red marker was covering half the sheet. "What's going on man, you were a straight A student, you've never got any other grade but A. Is something going on Parker?" The teacher questioned, clasping their hands together and resting them on the desk as they watched Peter intently. 

Peter stared at the papers with a confused look, he never had noticed that his grades were going down. Peter suddenly felt ashamed, he never meant to start to worry his teachers. "I...I'm sorry sir, I'll work on it." Peter put his head down and avoided looking at the paper, "I hope so, It'd be a shame to watch a good student like you fail. I expected a lot from you Peter, It's saddening to see this happen so suddenly. I'll assign you some extra credit work to help raise your grade, get it done before tomorrow." The teacher handed Peter a few pages of homework and then shooed him off. 

Peter apologized again before exiting the room with his head down.

_I knew that teacher never liked you but damn, he must really hate you._

Peter bit his bottom lip and skimmed through the large amount of papers in his hand, sighing at the huge stack before stuffing them into his bag and making his way to the cafeteria. 

_What a bitch eh kid? how unfortunate, your gonna have to cancel all plans with your little boy friend tonight and get all that work done._

Peter blushed at the word the voice used to describe Wade, but ignored it all together as he entered the loud and noisy room that was the cafeteria. Peter searched for Ned and spotted him sitting in the far corner, he looked like he was also searching the crowd for Peter. Peter smiled and started to make his way to his best friend, but when he was about to reach Ned's table he was suddenly pulled back harshly by his shirt collar. "I found you puny Parker! I was looking all over for you you know?" Peter could feel the blood drain from his face as he heard the familiar voice from behind him. 

A crowd slowly formed around Peter and Flash, Peter looked through the crowd of people and caught Ned's eye. Ned looked at Peter with pure fear, he looked uncertain of what to do, Ned tried to push past the crowd but he kept getting shoved backwards. Peter held his breath as he slowly turned to Flash, staring him directly in the eyes as the bully grinned at him. "You've been awfully quiet lately Parker, I've been missing my favorite punching bad," Flash laughed and the crowd around Peter followed suit, giggles and slight cheers erupted from the crowd. 

Peter couldn't help but shake slightly, keeping his mouth shut tightly. Flash didn't seem to like it since his grin turned into a scowl. "Hey Parker, I'm fucking talking to you! Answer when someone speaks to you!" Flash shook Peter and his face hardened the more Peter ignored him.

Peter held his eyes shut and his spider senses went off a second before a fist collided with his left eye, Peter winced at the sudden blow to his eye and gasped when he was suddenly dropped onto the floor. Peter could hear a booming laugh followed with other giggles and chuckles from the crowd. "Hey! what are you kids doing over there?" Came a loud voice from behind the crowd, all heads turned where Peter couldn't make out from where he was on the floor. 

The crowd quickly dispersed and everyone ran away from where Peter was, when Peter looked up for a slight second he saw Flash give a hard glare with a wicked smile as he ran passed him. Peter winced at the shock of pain that surrounded his eye. 

"Peter!" Ned suddenly rushed over to where Peter sat and quickly wrapped his arms around him, as if making himself a shield for Peter. Peter glanced at Ned and was met with a shocked face. "Oh, that doesn't look so good." Ned grabbed Peter's face softly and turned his face towards him.

"You can talk now Peter, their gone." Peter nodded and leaned into Ned's touch, relishing in the kind contact. "Parker!" Peter jumped at the sudden shout of his name and slowly turned to see the principle tower over him with a disapproving look. "Mr. Leeds can you please take Mr. Parker here to the nurses office, he's checking out for the day." The principle then walked towards where the crowd was, "I'm going to go find Mr. Thompson." 

Ned grabbed Peter's arm and slowly helped him up, the two walked down to the nurses office in silence. Peter kept his head down while the nurse inspected him and called his parents. 

While Peter and Ned sat outside waiting for Peter's parents to arrive, Ned glanced at Peter and sighed loudly. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that Peter, it isn't fair, I tried to help- I truly did it's just-" Peter turned to Ned and softly smiled, "Its okay Ned, I know you did. I don't blame you, I blame myself for being such an easy target." Peter said with a rasp. Ned shook his head, giving Peter a disapproving look. "You can't take blame for their behavior Peter, that's not how it works, they have to take blame, they **need** to take blame. You're never going to be at fault for being bullied." Ned said.

A black car rolled up to the front of the school and slowed to a stop in front of the two boys. Peter got up and gave Ned a smile before rushing to the black car, waving to Ned one last time before climbing inside said car and closing the door with a soft click. 

"Tough day, eh kid?" Peter jerked his head up and was shocked to see his Uncle Loki sitting in the drivers seat. 

"Uncle Loki?" Peter asked with confusion clear in his tone.

Loki gave Peter a side ways grin, "Human technology is rather interesting, this moving vehicle is rather amazing ain't it?" Loki gestured towards the car and Peter watched his movements. "Uh, yeah it's something," Peter sat back and glanced out the window. "I am also here," a voice from behind Peter made him jump, Peter turned around and saw his other Uncle Thor sitting in the backseat with a grin on his face.

"Oh yeah, Thor's here too," Loki said without glancing back to see his brother. Peter smiled and waved at his other Uncle who waved back.

A sudden bell rung throughout the school and kids walked from the front of the campus to the school doors, pushing and shoving to get inside. 

Peter sighed and was surprised to see his Uncle out of the car and walking up to the front doors of the school where the crowd was. Peter rushed to get out of the car and grabbed his Uncle's wrist, pulling him back into his chest.  "W- What are you doing Uncle Loki!?" Peter pulled his Uncle backwards to the car and felt something hard against his back, he glanced up and saw his other Uncle towering over them.

"What you ask? It's obvious isn't it? I'm going to confront the person that has given you that awful looking bruise around your eye." Loki said it like it was obvious, which Peter let him go and his hand raised to touch and check his eye, it felt swollen and it stung whenever he touched it. Peter pulled his hand away and groaned, "This'll take an hour to fully heal, damn it." Peter gasped and slapped a hand over his mouth, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to curse." Peter let his head fall in shame.

"It's quite alright Peter, I'm not your parent's I'm not going to scold you." Loki said with a smirk. 

"Now then, c'mon brother, we must find the brat that touched our dear nephew." Loki started walking again towards the school doors, looking about ready to blow the doors right off. "Wait, wait, wait! you can't just barge into the school and demand to confront my bully, Uncle Loki please wait!" Peter looked to his other Uncle and with a silent plea of help, Thor nodded his head and walked up to his brother, wrapping his arms around him and lifting him up. 

"Thor my dear blockhead of a brother" Loki said with a calm voice. 

"Yes my love?" Thor asked with a cheery tone. 

"Could you explain to me what you are doing?" Loki shouted and started to flail helplessly in his lovers arms. "Lemme go you idiot!" Thor's grip only seemed to tighten as he held his brother to his chest. 

"The spider child does not want us to barge in and confront his bully so we must respect his wishes," Thor then turned on his heel and walked back to the car, helping his brother into the back seat and hopping into the front, locking the doors after Peter got back in with a sigh of relief. 

"Since when did you become mature brother? You're usually the one to do things without thinking, you buffoon," Loki huffed and glared at his brother's head. 

Thor kept quiet and gave Peter a thumbs up, Peter laughed and nodded his head, a quiet 'Thank you' left his mouth.

-

When the elevator door opened and Peter stepped out he could smell something cooking in the kitchen and chattering from inside the house. He shot Loki a confused look and Loki shrugged and looked at Thor who seemed also confused, the group looked at each other before walking more into the house and Peter saw his uncles and aunts talking to each other, his parent's together and talking to one of his uncles. 

Peter flinched at seeing all the people standing in his house and knowing the condition he was in at the moment would lead to a bunch of questions that he did not want to answer at the moment, so with quick thinking Peter bolted towards his room and shut the door softly. 

Peter sighed in relief at not being caught but jumped when he heard a knock at his door. Peter stared at the door for a moment, contemplating if he should answer it or not. "Wh- Who is it?" Peter asked.

"It's me, Uncle Loki." 

Peter opened the door and pulled his uncle into the room quickly shutting the door behind him. "You weren't followed were you?" Peter asked anxiously. A smile appeared on Loki's face, "No, I was not followed." 

Peter nodded and walked to his desk, setting his bag down and sitting down as he started taking all his homework for the night out. He hadn't even noticed his Uncle walk up from behind him and peek over his shoulder, "That's quite a bit of work you got there Peter, do you usually get this much?" Loki picked up a piece of paper and began to examine it curiously. 

Peter sighed again and shook his head, "No, The teacher gave it to me because I've been failing recently." Loki glanced to Peter before placing his homework back into the pile. Peter began to work on his homework as his Uncle walked around his room. "For someone who has superpowers, you refuse to use them for your own protection. Why is that Peter," Loki asked after a minute of staring out the window. Peter skimmed over the stacks of paper and put the easiest and fastest pieces of homework on top of the stack to finish first. "Because, it risks me being caught and I refuse to use my strength against someone who has no way in beating me," Peter put the finished worksheet to the side and grabbed another worksheet which he got to work in an instant. 

Loki gave Peter a side glance and sighed, "I suppose that is true, you'd only put yourself and your alter ego at risk. But that still doesn't mean you can't defend yourself, it's not bad to stick up for yourself Peter, you won't get yourself caught in just defending yourself, just think of your bully as a villain and you as Spider-man, you don't need to use strength, just do what they can't do." 

Peter softly put his pencil down and turned to Loki confused, "What can I do that he can't do?" Peter questioned. 

Loki smirked and sat down on Peter's bed, crossing his legs as he leaned back, "Use your brain," 

Peter snorted before going into a full on laughing fit as he held onto his stomach and doubled over. Loki joined in with a soft chuckle and shook his head, "It's true though Peter, you're smarter than that person is, you can use it to your advantage. Your not only physically strong, your mentally strong too, you just gotta know when and where to use it." Loki said with a soft smile.

Peter turned back around and nodded his head, "Yeah, I know." A smile on his face as he began to work on his homework again.


	10. Kiss? Never heard of it

Peter scrolled through his old messages with Wade as he sat at his desk, his homework finished and in his bag. 

Loki left only hours before he finished to go hang out with everyone else that was here for some reason. Peter looked at his last text to Wade and decided to text him again to tell him he would be late. 

'Hey Wade'

Peter stared at the text and waited for Wade to reply back.

'Hey Baby boy! I missed you all day! where have you been? :('

'Sorry, I was busy all day, had too much stuff going on to really take the time to text' 

Peter's stomach suddenly growled and he frowned at the idea of leaving his room and risking having to communicate with others, especially in his sorry state. His bruise slowly going away but the sting is still there and the purplish and black color still remained around his eye. Peter knew it'd take at least 10 more minutes before it finally disappeared so he decided to tough it out and stay in his room for the next few minutes. 

Peter's phone suddenly buzzed in his hand and he lifted it up to check the text he had just received with a yawn. 

'No worries Baby boy, you going to be able to come patrol with me tonight?'

'Yeah, I'll see you at 6.'

A knock on Peter's door made his head shoot up and stare at the wood. "Yes?" 

"Hey bud, I was wondering if I could speak with you for a bit? I haven't seen you in awhile since I've sadly been on a mission for some time, I miss my nephew." Peter had to take a few minutes to register who was at his door but when it finally hit him he rushed to get up and open the door, excited to see his Uncle again after his 3 month mission. "Uncle Clint! I haven't seen you in so long!" Peter swung the door wide opened and was immediately pulled into a hug by his uncle. 

"I know bud, I haven't been able to send any texts since everyone's been up my ass about finishing the job and then taking my time with sending texts. It's been a pain but I'm just glad to be back, although I have not missed Natasha's constant scolding." Clint chuckled and pulled back from the hug. "Anyway how was-" Clint's bantering slowed to a stop when he got a clear view of Peter's face.

Clint's face hardened and he glared at the slowly healing bruise around Peter's eye. Peter stared at Clint for a minute in confusion before realizing that he still had about 5 minutes left before the bruise finally disappeared. 

"Who did this to you?" Clint's voice came out harshly, there was a strain to it as well. Peter flinched at the change of tone and backed up, "nobody, I- just fell?" Peter silently cursed himself in his head and turned away from his uncle. "It's fine Clint, I'm fine, I swear." 

Peter put a forced smile on his face, "Alright well, It was nice seeing you again but I have to go, it's like what?" Peter looked at his wrist, pretending he was looking at a watch and hummed in acknowledgement. "5:58 yeah I've definitely  have to go, I've gotta patrol, so like I said, it was uh- nice seeing you, alright well bye." Peter waved at his Uncle one last time before shutting the door behind him. He sighed and made his way to his closet and grabbed his suit from the back, putting it on in a hurry before his Uncle or somebody else tried to talk to him. 

-

Peter landed on top of his and Wade's most popular meet up spot and walked over to the ledge, plopping down and waiting for the merc to arrive. 

A heavy thud behind Peter made him turn around and smile at the familiar large silhouette that stood a few feet away from him. "Hey Wade," Peter pat the spot next to him. 

"Hey Baby boy!" Finally came the always so cheery voice, the footsteps approached Peter and Wade took a seat next to his hero. "I was worried that you'd be unable to show up tonight," Wade turned to Peter and leaned back on his hands.

Peter chuckled and also turned towards Wade, "Yeah sorry about that, I'm just usually busy during the week, especially during the day. I was kinda thinking I had to cancel plans due to the work load I had but I managed to finish it before 6, so you're welcome." Peter winked at Wade without thinking and looked back down to the bare streets, relishing in the cold night air as it blew through his body and made him shiver. It's been rather cold lately and Peter's been feeling more and more uncomfortable during patrols due to the drop in temperature, he was thinking of bringing a jacket every once in awhile with him on patrol. 

Wade stared at the hero in surprise and felt warmth on his cheeks, he turned away and fake coughed into his fist as to compose himself from squealing. 

{Did- did Spidey just wink at us?} Yellow asked in disbelief.

[It seems so, what a flirtatious move.]  White said in shock as well.

Peter's eyes wandered over the crowd before a familiar figure emerged from seemingly nowhere and walked a few blocks down before glancing around and walking inside a dark alleyway, his actions making Peter's spider sense buzz. 

"Baby boy?" Peter jerked and turned to face Wade, "y- yeah?" 

"Are you alright? you kinda dozed off there for a moment," Wade looked genuinely concerned, which made that weird tingly feeling in Peter's stomach happen again, the feeling scared him but he ignored it.

"I'm fine! I was just thinking. Anyway, you ready to-" A gunshot boomed over the night air, bringing Wade and Peter's attention to where ever the noise came from. Car horns went off and people were all looking around in horror and fear, the feeling was similar to Peter's fear. 

Peter got up in a rush and ran across the rooftops of each building, searching for where the gunshot could've came from, Wade following close from behind. Peter's spider senses went off and he jumped backwards the second a flash of silver zoomed past his face, his ears ringing the moment he turned and saw the culprit standing staring up at him with a scowl on his face. Peter glared at the figure and jumped down, to which the person then dashed off in the opposite direction. Peter following close behind could only see a few details about the person, like their long trench coat that flew behind them as if it were a cape, their black hat that was close to falling off and the person's voice, unfamiliar, yet it was deep and raspy as he heard curse words falling from his mouth as he ran.

"Hey, stop!" Peter shot a web ahead of the man and watched as the man got stuck in the web, he stopped trying to struggle out of it as the webs wouldn't even budge and just sighed loudly, "Jesus, I can't believe I've let those guys drag me into this shit." 

Peter walked to the front of the person and tapped his foot on the ground. "Playing around with a lethal weapon, really?" Peter didn't mean to sound like some sort of mom but he couldn't stand it when guns were involved in any situation, they infuriated him like no other. 

"I'm seriously getting tired of these lethal weapons," Peter said in frustration. Wade finally caught up to Peter and walked around the guy stuck in the web in amazement. "Nice work baby boy!"  

Peter blushed and averted his eyes from the merc, "T-thanks," Peter smiles shyly.

Wade grins and stands next to the shy hero, wrapping a hand around his waist. "aren't you are just the cutest." Wade purred, his grin widening when he watched the hero squirm and move from foot to foot adorably. 

"Oh, just kill me," Came a raspy voice from in front of them. Peter's head shot up and he just then remembered where he was and what he was doing. "Oh my god," Peter removed Wade's hand from his waist and nervously walked to the front of the mysterious man. Wade pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "M- mind explaining what you were doing running around during this time of night with a weapon like that," Peter gestured to the gun in the man's hands. "Oh you know, just trying to catch the attention of my favorite hero, Spider-man." Peter shook his head and shot a web at the gun in the man's hand, grabbing it and immediately handing it to Wade. "Well lucky for you, you've got it." Peter used a string of web to tie the man's hands together before crossing his arms. "Who are you and why a gun to catch my attention? there's safer ways to catch my attention then to use a gun." 

Wade glanced around, "Probably because it's the thing you hate the most?" Peter turned to Wade in confusion and watched as the merc pulled the handle of the gun off and looked inside. "There's only one bullet in here and you shot two bullets, so three bullets in total, a gun like this," Wade holds up the handgun "Can hold up to 12 bullets in the magazine, why have only three?" Wade put the magazine back in its place and twirled the gun carelessly on his finger, making Peter feel a little anxious as his finger got closer to the trigger. 

The man stayed silent before chuckling and shaking his head, "The fuck do I know man, my boss gave it to me and told me to run around town and find Mr.goodytwoshoes here, they ain't say nothing about why," Peter glared at the guy, the whole situation didn't sit well with him. "Okay but why do it with needless acts of violence? You could've just called for me or something, I don't know but," Peter pointed at the gun. "Using a gun was completely unnecessary, I- Ugh!" Peter turned around and walked away from the guy in exasperation, Peter felt his head throb and turned to Wade, "Call the police already, please, I've heard enough." Peter rubbed at his temple and heard the dialing of a cell phone. 

"Alright, well they're on their way so we can head out now, Baby boy." Wade said cheerily as he put the phone back into one of his many pouches. Peter nodded and without thinking grabbed Wade's hand, shooting a web and passing by the guy while the pair swung up to a roof. 

A familiar siren rang throughout the streets and caught Peter's attention, his eyes watched as the police cars pulled up behind the guy and officers exit their vehicles as they rush towards the guy. 

"Another job well done, eh baby boy?" Wade raised his hand up and watched as Peter kept his eyes down on the criminal. "Baby boy? you okay?" Wade waved a hand in front of the hero's face. "Huh? wha?" Peter turned towards Wade in confusion before understanding what was happening. "Oh, yeah, yeah right. Good job." 

"Everything alright baby boy?" Wade wrapped his arm around Peter's middle and pulled him closer, Peter turned to Wade in shock and embarrassment in the sudden display. "Y- yeah! I just-" Peter glanced down at the hand on his waist and shuffled on his feet. "I'm just thinking is all, sorry, don't mind me," Peter looked down shyly and bit his lip. 

Wade only chuckled at the cute display and pulled Peter closer to him, aware that there could possibly be some sort of consequence with doing so later, but just as everything else he's done so far he'll do what he does best and deal with it later. 

"If you say so Baby boy," Wade's thumb softly rubbed up and down Peter's side slowly and it made Peter shiver a bit, but Peter paid the action no mind and just thought it as a cold breeze. "Wade, can I ask you something?" Peter finally said as he glanced up at the man. "Sure, ask away." Wade said in return.

{Ohhh, you think he'll ask if we're single?} Yellow said cheerfully.

[Why would he?] White asked. 

{Why wouldn't he?}  

"Um...on Saturday, when we saw each other for the first time in a while. Y'now when you started flirting with me? I just wanna apologize for my rude behavior back then and I also want to say that I appreciate the flirting because I don't really know, but it made me happy then, why? I can't really say. I just felt happy," Peter lifted his mask up and over his nose before smiling up at Wade, "I wanna thank you for helping with the mission also, I probably wouldn't have gotten anywhere without your help, I can't thank you enough Wade," Wade turned to Peter and smiled widely when Peter did the same, their bodies facing each other as they stared at each other in a way that made them both feel giddy. 

Wade placed both of his hands on Peter's waist and Peter unconsciously lifted his hands up and rolled Wade's mask up and over his head, dropping the piece of fabric on the floor without a second thought before placing his hands onto Wade's cheeks, tenderly rubbing them with his thumbs.

{This is the part where we kiss, this is the part I know it is, we may have been blocked last time but this is our redemption! gimme gimme!} Yellow squealed.

[Oh for fucks sake, just kiss already.] White said in annoyance.

The gap between the two grew smaller and smaller, they both slowly leaned into each other and were only a breath away before a laugh left Peter's lips as he backed away and looked away from Wade sadly, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Wade's heart sunk and he also backed away, hurt covering his features as he stared at the hero.

{What!? are you shitting me?} 

[Fuuuuuuck, he's finally realized how low his standards are.]

"I'm sorry Wade, I should know your sense of humor by now. I'm sorry for mistaking your flirtatious jokes for something serious, I just completely ruined everything- I- I'm sorry, that was really gross, I am disgusting. I'm sorry! I- I have to go!" Peter pulled down his mask harshly before turning around and running over to the ledge of the building and leaping over the edge before swinging away.  

Wade stood in the same spot in shock, confused in how every time something happened, every time everything was going just right, something, anything would pop up and ruin it all. It made him worried for the time they actually do kiss and Peter ends up regretting it. A pang in Wade's chest made him grit his teeth. "It's probably for the best we don't kiss it'd be bad if Spidey realizes that we weren't worth the effort or if he just becomes disgusted afterwards." Wade's voice came out raspy and broken. 

{Maybe so, but- we- maybe if we just-} Yellow stuttered as he tried to think of an idea.

[Forget it, he has a point. It's almost suspicious that we're even this close to the man of our dreams in the first place.] White sounded upset, but it refused to acknowledge the thought of being upset over such a thing. 

- 

Peter pulled the suffocating piece of fabric off his head and wandered around his room in a panic, almost tripping over his feet a few times. 

"Oh my god, holy moly I can't- why am I so stupid!? you idiot, idiot, idiot, you stupid freaking idiotic moron!" Peter fell to his knees and curled up into a ball next to his bed, feeling the strong urge to scream at the top of his lungs at how dumb he was. 

_Ugh, what a disgusting sight. You know how ugly you are during your breakdowns? it's so funny yet pathetic how fast you get upset._

"I tried to kiss him, I tried to kiss Wade! I forced myself onto him like an idiot! I've finally done it. I've finally crossed the line now." Peter whispered in a rush, his heart seemingly beating a mile a minute. 

_Oh boohoo, why don't you go and tell mummy that you did something bad and feel bad for yourself in your corner._

"But- but wasn't Wade also moving in?" Peter suddenly stopped his ranting and remembered how he felt Wade's body push back against his. "I felt him move towards me, almost as if he was returning the gesture, it's like he actually wanted....to kiss me." Peter placed a hand on his chest and felt his heart slow down and seemingly to skip a beat? 

A blush rushed up his cheeks and a small smile spread on his lips as he stared at the floor, "He tried to kiss back? Wade actually wanted to kiss me?" Peter without thinking grabbed a pillow and laid it on his lap, staring at the soft object. "Wade..." Peter lifted the pillow up and slowly leaned into it, placing his lips softly against the smooth material. 

a minute passed before Peter backed away with a deep blush across his face, he stared the material with a hard gaze. He quickly got up and walked to his door, locking it before returning to his spot, the pillow placed back in his lap as he bit his bottom lip. 

A hand slipped down Peter's leg and slowly caressed his thigh, he was thinking if he should continue or not, but with a final push his hand landed on his bulge. 

Peter's spider suit suddenly felt like a sauna the moment his hand glided over his crotch, the sliding of Peter's hands over his confined dick just wouldn't cut it. The more he kept his cock confined the more frustrated he became, so without haste Peter tore his suit off and threw it to the side. His cock slapped against his stomach and he sighed in relief at the feeling of it not being restrained inside of his tight suit. 

Peter could only imagine what Wade's rough hands would feel like against his skin, caressing his skin in a slow manner, his fingers just barely grazing over his aching cock. Peter's breath hitched at the feel of his smooth fingers on his dick, the feeling pleasant yet a little frustrating, this wasn't what he wanted. His hands seemingly too small and not what he wants to feel against his overheating body, he wanted a bigger hand something that could wrap around his whole dick and with only a few tugs could make him cum in a second, something or someone that would actually enjoy being close to him and actually lusted over his body. 

Wade.

The man that was annoying yet oddly charming, he fit that description too well. A harsh tug on Peter's cock made him squirm in need, a yearning for the Merc. 

Peter moaned a little too loudly as his hands slid down his dick only to rush back up to the tip, he squeezed the head of his cock and he whimpered at the sudden pressure. Peter bit his lip harshly as he tried to hold back a loud moan. He wasn't sure if any of the guests were still here and he didn't want to take the risk of getting caught in his currently embarrassing position. 

Peter yanked and pulled at his dick harshly, in an almost infuriating manner, as if wanting to get it over with quickly. His release only seemed around the corner and he doubled over at the sudden overwhelming pressure in his dick.

A buzz from his night stand made Peter jump slightly, his forehead slick with sweat as he tried to stand up on shaky legs to look at his phone. A message from Wade was what shown on the bright screen, Peter stared at the screen for a moment before hesitantly reaching for the object.

Peter plopped down on the floor and opened his phone, staring at the text on his screen.

'Hey Spidey, tonight went a whole different direction then it was supposed to and I wanted to apologize for what happened, could we possibly meet up tomorrow? If you're not too disgusted with meeting up with me that is.'

Peter used one hand to type as he wrapped his other around his aching dick, his phone fumbling as he tried to type and hold it in the same hand. 

'I'm fine with meeting up tomorrow and I'm not disgusted so get that out of your head now, also I have to tell you something...something that I've been keeping to myself that I think you should know, if you're willing to listen.'  

Peter sent the text and threw his phone on the bed, both of his hands reaching down and caressing his dick in a now slower motion. His breath hitching the more his finger glided over a vein and he circled the tip of his cock. Peter's phone buzzed once more but he chose to ignore it in favor of continuing his current activity, which is to get off as quickly yet pleasurably as possible. The wet sounds of Peter's slick hand sliding its way up and down his wet dick made his back arch as he let out a low whine. 

Peter threw his head back as he felt the sudden need to release, his dick twitching and starting to hurt at the constant tugging on the flesh. With one more pump, cum shot out of Peter's dick and landed in the middle of his chest. His chest heaved as the stared at the mess that was his chest, the splatter of cum was surprisingly thicker and had a lot more then usual. Probably due to his almost nonexistent hormonal needs for the past few months. 

Peter stared at the ceiling before remembering that his phone had pinged awhile ago and with a shaky breath, he reached behind him and grasped his phone. With slow motions he unlocked his phone and stared at the text. 

'That's great, I can't wait for tomorrow then and I'm always ready to listen to whatever you got to say Spidey! See you tomorrow. :D'

Peter chuckled at the text, the more he stared at the text the more dirty he felt. He had just masturbated to the thought of his friend and here he was thinking that he audacity to tell him something, something he considered important, but what exactly was he planning to say?

_confess? You want to confess to him don't you? Disgusting._

Peter cringed and stood up on shaky legs, he walked to his closet with unsteady steps and rummaged around for something to put on, settling with just some sweats without a shirt as to let himself cool down still from his previous activities. 

Peter walked to his door, unlocked it and peeked outside to the hall, the room was silent and It didn't seem like anybody was there, as if Peter had the house to himself. With slow steps Peter went to the end of the hall and peeked over the corner to see if he could catch sight of anybody. The room was dark and seemingly empty. When Peter thought the coast was clear he stepped out of his spot and wandered around the empty room. 

Peter shivered, the room was colder than the rest of the house or his room at the least. 

_If I may ask, which I will, Why must you people waste your time and sanity to confess to a supposed love interest? Why force yourself to do something that could easily take a turn for the worse, save yourself from the embarrassment and give up on love. It saves you from having to put yourself through the torment of having to cope with knowing you aren't loved in return._

_Peter walked to the kitchen and sat at the island stool, lowering his head onto the marble table top and staring at nothing._

"Because there is always a chance that it could go right, that we have a chance to actually be with the person we want to be with." Peter mumbled into his arm, another shiver running up his spine as his chest got used to the cold marble on his somewhat warm skin. 

_There's no point in wasting the time-_

Peter grumbled and raised his voice unexpectedly, "Who ever said I was confessing?" Peter panted and heard a door click and footsteps coming in his direction. "Peter? what are you yelling about?" Tony asked as he approached his sons slump form on the island, his eyes fixated on his shivering body. 

Peter glanced up to his father and nervously smiled, "Nothing, I was just talking to myself." Tony made a face that showed he didn't buy it, but he played along nonetheless. "Alright, but why are you yelling at yourself in the dark?" The silence that followed was deafening but was quickly broken when Tony finally sighed and shook his head slowly, "Forget it, but your back from patrolling already? It's only eight. You forget something?" Tony questioned as he took a seat next to Peter who wouldn't look at his father.

"S'nothing important just a stupid argument between myself and I, we just can't seem to agree with one another so I just- I don't know," Peter glanced at his dad before giving a pathetic smile, "I'm fine really, I'm probably just sleepy," and, as if on cue, Peter's stomach let out a loud growl. Tony chuckled before getting up, "And hungry, here hold on. Your father had saved you a plate before the food was consumed by our sudden guests." Peter sat up straighter at the mention of food and licked his lips as his father moved to the fridge to pull out a plate that was covered with a plastic lid. 

"Wait, our guests were unexpected?" Peter questioned as his dad took the lid off the plate and placed the food inside the microwave to heat up. "Yeah, when Steve and I got back from running a few errands everybody was inside making themselves comfy waiting for us to get back." Tony watched as the timer on the microwave went down and slowly took out the hot plate slowly, before placing the warmed up food in front of him. "Well what'd they come for then?" Peter asked as he was handed a fork, digging into the food immediately, the food being rice, vegetables and a piece of meat. Peter sighed happily when the first piece of the toasty meat hit his tongue, stinging a bit but completely worth it in the end.

"They wanted to talk about what they saw on the news a few days ago..." Tony's hands balled into fists as he rounded the island and sat next to Peter again, Peter swallowed the piece of food in his mouth and looked at his food with a hurt look, "You mean the one where the lady blamed me of killing her daughter, that right?" Peter glanced to his father who looked disgusted and angry, "Yeah, she, on live television spout out some bullshit that she actually believe, which I find insane. She actually shifted the blame from the guy that actually committed the crime to the hero that saved thousands of bystanders." Tony's jaw clenched and glared at the counted top, almost as if trying to burn holes into it. 

"She was just upset dad, she lost her daughter. She had every right to be upset at me, I wasn't fast enough, I let her down." 

"I let so many people down, It was only a matter of time before I'd mess up so bad that I'd disappoint a ton of people." Peter pushed his plate away from him and got off his chair, walking back to his room with his head down, "Night dad." Peter turned the corner and left his father to sit in the dark alone. 

-

The bus pulled to a halt in front of Peter, the doors swinging open and the driver giving Peter a big smile, which Peter returned but with little less happiness if any at all. 

Ned stared at Peter who was avoiding eye contact with him, the moment he sat down next to him he rummaged around inside his bag and pulled out his homework from last night to look over for any mistakes. 

"I see the bruise healed already, that's good." Ned finally said after clearing his throat. 

"Mhm," Peter said in return, putting a few sheets away and skimming over the next few papers. 

"Yeah and I was wondering if you have nothing better to do today I was thinking, would you like to come to my house today, hang out for awhile?" 

"hmm," Peter said again, stuffing all the papers back into his back and sitting back in his seat. 

Ned grumbled and harshly poked Peter in the side making the boy jump and hiss in pain. Peter looked at Ned in confusion and surprise. "Peter I wouldn't consider this a proper conversation, with how little your talking to me, I might as well be talking to a brick wall." Ned huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, making Peter wince at his words and sight quietly. Ned looked over at his friend and frowned, "I'm sorry Peter I didn-" Peter covered Ned's mouth with his palm and shook his head, "No don't apologize for being right, it's my bad. I'm sorry for my attitude, it's just that I've-" The bus suddenly took a halt in front of the school and it surprised the boys who completely forgot they we're on their way to school in the first place.

Peter and Ned were the last two to exit the bus, Ned being the only one who thanked the driver of the bus while Peter waited for him outside. 

"So, what was it that you've done?" Ned asked with a small smile. Peter looked at him before nodding, "Right, well the thing is that there was this new channel that came on a while ago and it was a few days after the building collapsing incident, remember that?" Peter questioned as Peter and Ned took a seat on one of the benches outside of the school, both deciding they wanted to actually hear each other better today. 

"Oh, that accident? Yeah someone I know was actually there during the that time, they took a few pictures before and after you flew in to save the day," Ned grinned and lifted his fist in the air, as if trying to pull off some super hero pose.

Peter grimaced and shook his head, "I wouldn't say 'saved the day', since I wasn't able to really do much but make the problems seemingly worse, I mean I-" Peter lowered his voice and leaned closer to Ned, "I started crying the moment my feet landed on the pavement, It was horrific, there was nothing but piles of bodies and the more I walked into the fog, the more I saw." Peter's mind suddenly flashed to the little girl that he found, and the doll. "I- I saw a toy amongst the rubble and dust, a stuffed rabbit that was covered in dust and was half charred, it's pink skin turning gray as it laid on the grown. The owner was nowhere in sight, the heavy fog making it impossible to navigate. I ran through the dust and smoke and I was close to tripping over a hand, a small child like hand. I didn't act the way a hero should've acted in that instance, I let my emotions get the best of me, my heart just instantly sunk as I stared at the hand that was under the piles of rubble." 

Peter let out a harsh sigh before slumping in his spot, his posture making his back ache, yet he ignored it and played with his jacket. "I- I broke down Ned, I cried as I just sat there as the poor little girl laid dead under piles of rubble. I couldn't save her, I was too late, too slow, what hero am I if I can't save even one person." Peter's voice quivered as another image flashed in his head, this time it was a picture of the girl, her face filled with joy and kindness, as it was shown on the TV. Ned shot forward and grabbed Peter's shoulder, his grip tightening suddenly. "That's not true Peter! you saved tons of people that day," Ned yelled the last part and caught the attention of others. 

Ned blushed and lowered his head in embarrassment. 

Peter let out a breathy laugh before leaning forward and resting his hands on his knees, "That's where your wrong buddy, I didn't save a single person that day. No. I actually left right after that, I saved no one and now- now I get to live with that guilt and shame. This just proves that being a hero isn't something I'm meant to be, I enjoy it, but it's just not worth it if I end up being no help to anybody." Peter spoke softly. 

A second passed before Peter felt a somewhat soft punch in his arm. Peter yelped in pain and grabbed his arm, looking at Ned in shock "W- what was that for?" Peter pouted as he rubbed at the aching wound. 

Ned crossed his arms and made a stern face, glaring at Peter but with less hatred and more disappointment. "That's for saying dumb stuff, Peter you ain't always gonna be on top, your not always gonna succeed in everything you do, and frankly you shouldn't have to. Putting on this persona whenever Spider-man comes into play isn't healthy, you shouldn't change just so you can show people that you're perfect. People think that already with you just saving and helping them." Ned huffed out. 

The bell rang loudly over the school and caught both Peter and Ned's attention. Ned got up and waited for Peter to do so as well before he stomped ahead of him. 

Peter could distinctly make out what Ned said, "And I thought I was dumb," while he walked behind him. Peter couldn't help but chuckle and silently thank Ned. 

- 

Peter and Ned sat at the furthest lunch table in the cafeteria as they ate their lunch. Ned talking about a new game he had gotten over the break and how he wanted to show Peter how 'rad' it was. 

Peter paid close attention as he munched on the fruit salad his pops had packed him for lunch, the strawberries being the first thing he ate before moving on to everything else. 

"And then I told him, 'what you gonna cry', and surprisingly enough he actually did. Let's just say it wasn't my proudest win in any arguments I've ever been in." Ned grimaced as Peter chuckled around a piece of salad. 

Ned giggled before turning his attention to the crowd of people scrambling around the cafeteria. Peter did the same but turned to Ned after a minute of seeing nothing interesting happening, "Who are you looking for?" Peter asked.

Ned's head snapped to Peter and he gave a shy grin, "Ah nothing, I was just looking around, nothing too important." Ned chuckled and fake coughed into his fist. "Anyway um- back to the game, I-" Peter suddenly jolted at the feel of his phone buzz in his pocket. 

Ned jumped at Peter's sudden motion, "Are you okay?" Ned rushed out as he was getting ready to stand up, but Peter just nodded his head and grabbed Ned's hand reassuringly, pulling him back into his seat. 

Peter pulled his phone out of his pocket and was surprised Wade's name come up on screen. The words on screen saying 'Good morning baby boy! :)'

Peter chuckled and opened his phone and replying to the text.

'You're really saying that in the middle of the afternoon?'

'Shit, is it really that late? damn. I just woke up and didn't bother to check the time.' 

Peter shook his head and grabbed his bottle of water and taking a sip of it before turning back to his phone.

'You just woke up? why is texting me the first thing you do?' 

'Because I gotta get my daily dose of Spider-man somehow and since I have achieved your number I am willing to use this opportunity and abuse my power.'

Peter blushed and cleared his throat. 

'You know I could just block your number right?' 

'Now that's just plain cruel baby boy.' 

Peter heard a sudden commotion and stuffed his phone away to look inside the crowd of people which was shrinking quite quickly, much to Peter's concern.

Peter turned to Ned and was met with the same confused expression, they both slowly got up and tried to peek over the crowd of people. Peter shrugged when he couldn't see what was causing all the ruckus, whatever was happening was out of his and Ned's line of sight. 

To avoid being caught in whatever was happening in the middle of the circle of people, Ned and Peter decided to leave the cafeteria quickly and enter the empty halls. 

"What was that all about?" Ned asked as Peter and him strolled down the quiet hall, looking for a peaceful place to sit.  

"Dunno, maybe a fight or something, I mean I saw a ton of phones out." Peter said as he and Ned walked outside to go sit under a tree. 

Peter felt his phone vibrate again and with a smile he pulled it out thinking it was Wade, but it was an unknown number that had messaged him. Peter was thinking of ignoring it but his curiosity got the best of him.

'Hey there Spider-man.'

-

Peter sat in his room with a blank face, his phone in hand as he reread the message.

"Maybe it's one of those fake prank texts or something, yeah, it's one of those." Peter finally set his phone down and sighed as he placed his head in his hands. The message was sketchy and could easily be discarded as something unimportant since Ned had also received one, but it scared Peter nonetheless. 

If someone actually discovered he was Spider-man, it'd all be over for him. 

"God why does being a hero mean your whole life has to be so stressful?" Peter laid back and sighed, his mind was a mess of anxiety and paranoia. His only plan of action was to sit and wait for either something to happen or for everything to blow over and it to be announced it was all a hoax. 

_Reply to it_

"E- excuse me? what do you mean reply to it? It's a prank message, if I reply to it then I'm giving the person what they want."

_Bold of you to assume it's all a joke, you know it's that kind of attitude that gets people killed. The lack of care or worry, your all carefree until something happens right?_

Peter stayed silent, staring at the wall with a hard glare.

_Then when something does happen, You play the victim, you act as if you didn't see it coming. Your never in the wrong, you pretend you are so others can come and baby you._

"That's not true!" Peter snarled and sat up.

_boohoo, poor ol me, I can't do anything right so I need someone else to come and save me even though I'm the person that dedicated his whole life to saving others._

Peter grabbed his phone and stared at the message, he quickly texted a 'who is this.' not giving himself a second to rethink his decision.

All he had to do now is wait. 


	11. watchasImakepetermagicallydisappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Peter gets napped and Wade is unaware of his favorite hero being napped.
> 
> Also the point of views will switch between Peter, Wade, Tony and Steve.

It was freezing out, the sun was barely setting as Peter stayed perched on his and Wade's favorite meet up spot.

It was close to the time Wade would show up, with his always so cheerful self. The kind of attitude Peter wish he could have every once and awhile. The lights in New York started to come on as the sky grew darker. The cool breeze cooling down Peter's warm body, luckily for Peter he had remembered to bring a jacket with him to patrol. Tired of having to freeze to death as he fought criminals, the spandex being little to any of help with protecting him from the cold air.

Peter stood up and decided to roam around town for a bit since Wade hasn't shown up yet, which was weird for the merc since he was always on time. 

The arachnid frowned at the lack of Wade, he wasn't even that late, the time only being 7:03, being just three minutes late.

Peter sighed and got up, the minute he did so his spider senses went off. The signal directing him to a building nearby. On quick feet, Peter rushed to the building, getting in by quietly sneaking in through a window. The building was rather large and was poorly illuminated by a single light in the center. The room itself made Peter feel uneasy, it was empty and it barely had anything that looked dangerous inside. 

Another false alarm from his spider sense, the thing was not much of help nowadays, it was mostly a nuisance when it gave false alarms, only being useful every once and awhile.

Peter was about to leave the building but decided he might as well just check around to make sure it was actually clear, one slip up and he'd be regretting it for weeks.

_Or luckily won't be around to feel regretful if it were lethal._

"Yeah, I suppose that would lessen the pain wouldn't it?" Peter made his way under the one light and tried to take in his surroundings. A few crates here and there but nothing that seemed to be anything dangerous. Peter checked the crates and around them, hoping to find something as to make up for the time he was most likely wasting looking around. His eyes darted to a particular box and before he knew it, he was already making his way to it. 

The box was like every other except it was a bit bigger then the others, besides that it was plain. 

Peter used his strength to open the box and saw something inside of it, it was small and had a red dot on it. Peter hesitantly reached in and took the device out, the device being a handheld transceiver. 

The device buzzed and Peter leaned in closer, the buzz stopping and it goes quiet. 

"How's it hanging Spider-man? doing well I hope." 

Peter flinched and gripped the device in his hand, "Who is this," Peter growled into the device.

"Well now, that's no way to talk to an old friend." 

Peter hesitated before pressing the button and speaking again, "Old friend? you don't sound like someone I'd befriend."

"Well me and you haven't met per se, but you jailed an employee of mine, someone who was rather important to me or should I say operation. He was rather the useful one, but no worries. I'm not the type to hold grudges, lucky for you."

Peter stepped back from the crate and tried his best to try to remember the last baddie he dealt with that could hold a grudge against him. 

"Oh don't worry Spider-man, my boys will give you a refresher." The line cut and it began to buzz again. 

Peter stared at the device and was barely able to notice his spider senses going off the second after a sold object hit him the back of the head. His vision blurring as he collapsed onto his knees before leaning forward and slamming his body against the cool floor. 

The cool breeze hitting his skin harshly as he blacked out.

-

Wade landed on his and Spidey's spot, the sun completely gone and the moon beaming down on the city. 

"Sorry Baby boy! I was caught up with this one show and lost track of time," Wade stopped in his tracks when he didn't see the vigilante in his usual spot. 

"Uh, Baby boy?"

(Did we get played?) Yellow questioned. 

[Hm, that would make sense but I don't think he's the type to be that cruel.] 

Wade agreed with White and walked to the ledge, searching the ground below. "He probably just went to patrol early, I mean I was pretty late and crime doesn't have a start time." Wade reasoned with himself. 

[Should we go and find him?] 

"You think he'd still hang around the area?" Wade started to walk over the building tops and tried to catch sight of the hero, the more streets he went down, the more confused he became. 

"Still haven't caught sight of him. Maybe he didn't show up to patrol tonight?"

(Aweee, but he said he had something to say to us!) Yellow whined.

[Yeah, would he usually bail out when he had something to say? I could be wrong but maybe Yellow is right, maybe he was just joking with us.]

"Oh come on White, not you too! You said it yourself man, Spidey isn't the type to play like that."

Before White and Yellow tried to talk again Wade cut them off, "Ahh shut the hell up, you two are just being stupid now."

Wade walked around and after not seeing the hero for another few blocks he made his way back to their favorite spot. He was a little hurt that the hero wasn't around and he started to doubt that Spidey wouldn't be the type to actually be this cruel. 

To invite him out and then tell him he has something to say, even if it sounded pathetic to think, Wade actually thought he'd have a chance to at least talk with the hero, if not try to woo him into falling for him with his charm. 

Wade sighed and decided to call it a night, there was no point in doing good if his favorite hero wasn't around to witness him doing heroic acts. 

So after Wade waited for another 5 minutes, he leaped off the building and made his way home, hoping to get an explanation from the hero himself. 

- 

_"Wade," Peter took a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts before continuing. "I know this might seem weird and believe me I know that this isn't very professional and it's stupid that I actually think this'll go the way I want it too, but I just wanted to say...I like you, I genuinely have feelings for you."_

_Wade's face was blank, but it was obvious he was surprised._

_Peter laughed at the expression, "I know you might not even see me in the same light, you being the type to play everything off as a joke." Peter took Wade's hand into his own, gripping it tightly as he grinned when the Merc hadn't pulled his hand away._

**_Yet._ **

_"what?"_

**_Peter don't play dumb. you don't think that this'll actually turn into reality do you? every fairy tale may end with a happy ending but it's because it's a fairy tale. You will be misguided if you continue to foolishly wish for things that are close to impossible._ **

_Peter gripped Wade's hand tighter and took a sharp inhale, trying to keep his mind focused on the feeling of Wade's hand in his own._

_**Wade is a psycho, a blood thirsty animal, but at least he has some common sense. He knows when enough is enough and he'll come to realize that just being acquaintances is enough, he knows not to push his boundaries.** _

_Peter looked up at Wade and jumped back when he saw the Merc glaring at him, his gaze focused on Peter. The look of pure hatred in his eyes._

_Peter quivered under the hard glare, the intensity of the stare making him scared of the Merc._

**_You're just hurting him, playing with his heart like a fiddle. The more you play with his feelings the way you are, the more he'll soon come to hate you._ **

_"I would never hurt Wade, I- I like him!" Peter fell to his knees as he rested his forehead atop the Mercs hand, "Please Wade, Please believe me. I li- like you, I really do."_

_Tears trickled to the floor and Peter sniffled when he felt Wade yank his hand back, a scowl on his face as he turned his back to Peter and began to walk away from him._

_Peter looked at Wade and quickly got up, "W- Wade! wait, I- I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Please Wade! Please I-" Peter wanted to run after him but his feet wouldn't budge, he could only watch as his friend walked further and further away from him, not even giving Peter a glance._

**_You should just give up now while you have a chance, you wouldn't want to make him hate you would you?_ **

_Peter hiccuped and shook his head, slumping down and putting his head in his hands._

**_Then you know what to do._ ** **_Wake up._ **

- 

Peter's body jolted awake, his head pounding as he sat up quickly and held his thumping head in his hands. The sudden movement made him become dizzy and he leaned on his side as he tried to get his vision to focus.

"Ah, wha-" 

"Well look who decided to awake from his little nap." A familiar voice said from behind him. 

Peter turned around quickly and was unable to see where the voice was coming from. "H- Hey, whose there." The room was pitch black besides the lamp that hung over Peter's head. 

"That hurts. And here I was thinking that the Amazing Spider-man would at least recognize the villain he had just captured." The person whined. 

"No matter, you'll recognize me soon enough," 

Peter clenched his teeth as he began to stand up, "Now that's just rude, It's impolite to keep someone in suspense." Peter said as he began to charge towards the figure in the darkness but was quickly stopped when a bolt of electricity ran through his body, making the hero scream as he collapsed to his knees. 

"Tsk tsk tsk, that sort of behavior just won't do." The person walked into the light and with their hands behind there back, made their way to the hero.  

Peter looked up from the agonizing pain and flinched when he saw the man's face clearly. "S- Simon!?" The shock stopped and Peter took a deep inhale. 

Simon laughed as he stepped in front of the hero and kicked him in the stomach, making Peter fly back and hit the concrete floor harshly. "I wanted to be more secretive about my identity but I just couldn't help myself, I wanted to see how you'd react." The man made his way to Peter and stomped his foot down forcefully on the hero's chest, crushing him as he added pressure. 

Peter wiggled under the man's foot and was about to wrap his hands around his leg before another bolt of electricity coursed through his body, making him slam his fists into the ground. 

"D- Damn you!" Peter shouted and screamed when the voltage increased, his body twitching immensely as he jumped at every brutal shock of electricity. 

"Simon, I think that's enough for today. You don't wanna kill the poor thing now do you? We can't use him if he isn't alive, you of all people know this."

Peter couldn't focus on the sounds he heard around him as he could only focus on the sound of his heart beating erratically, his vision blurred and he felt his body go numb as the bolts of electricity slowed to a stop. Peter laid there, the cool concrete floor starting to become more and more comfortable. 

A sudden cold splash of water hit Peter's face and he quickly sat up and starting hacking out the water that he had accidentally inhaled. 

"Oh, sorry. You just looked liked you needed some cold refreshments." A person cackled.

Peter couldn't breath, the soaking wet mask sticking to his face as he inhaled more water. "You will drown if you don't take the mask off Spider-man."

Peter ignored them and continued to try and breath in, failing to get any air into his lungs. 

"Simon, give the boy a hand there." 

Peter felt his mask be ripped off his head and he quickly hid his face, away from the two people that were in front of him. "Awe, don't be shy," Someone laughed as they reached forward and grabbed Peter's hand, forcing it away from his face. 

The room went silent. 

Peter felt like crying but he didn't want to cry in front of two criminals.

"Damn, well aren't you just a cutie?" 

Peter clenched his teeth and felt hot tears run down his cheeks, he was hoping it wasn't noticeable since his face was wet. But with Peter's luck, he was just happy he wasn't surrounded by people he actually knew. 

"Awe don't cry, I won't let Simon here hurt you. I know he's a brute but he won't touch a hair on your pretty head" 

"Hector, are you sure it's a good idea to make promises like that?" Simon crossed his arms over his chest.

Hector snarled at Simon and looked back to Peter, putting his hand under the hero's chin and making him look up. Peter refused to look at Hector, his eyes cast downwards. 

"Don't be like that, c'mon now. As long as you listen and don't misbehave then Simon won't need to use the special little toy he has made just for you. You'll be taken good care of baby boy, don't you worry." 

Peter shuddered at the nickname, he never felt so disgusted with himself just by a simple nickname. He hated it more then anything, hearing the nickname coming out of someone else's mouth that wasn't Wade.

Hector turned from the teen and started to talk to Simon quietly. His bodyguards getting behind Peter and picking him up, Peter started to struggle in their grasps, their fingers digging into his arms as they carried him to another room that was better illuminated. Peter kicked and writhed, not wanting to be forced into the small room. 

A shock went through his body and Peter sucked in a deep breath before screaming loudly as he was thrown onto the floor of the room. The door shut behind his shaking body as the bolts of electricity intensified before finally stopping. Peter panted and let his head rest against the cool concrete.

_This doesn't look like its going your way at all._

Peter sniffled, his heart beating loudly in his ears as he continued to lay on the floor in the dusty room. 

The room consisted of a small bed against the wall, a desk on the opposite side and a barred up window. It was dark out and Peter didn't do anything for the time being, his eyes only watching the night sky. 

The light above his head flickered before turning off and the room was now dark, the only light being the moonlight that shined into Peter's room. 

_Hey, what the hell is wrong with you. Why aren't you doing your great escape? isn't that like your specialty?_

Peter shivered, his now wet suit sticking to his freezing body. His jacket having little meaning now. Peter felt pathetic. Here he was, soaked and cold, on the floor of a dusty old room in god knows where. 

_Hey._

_Hey._

_Hey._

_HEY!_

"Shut the hell up!" Peter covered his ears as a new wave of tears ran down his cheeks, "stop talking! be quiet! I can't do this right now, please just stop." Peter wheezed as he curled up. 

_Oh yeah, because you could always handle it before right? Well aren't you just some hot shit eh? Mr. Tough guy trembling and crying like a little bitch. Super hero my ass, you can't even fight back because of what? A shock collar?_

Peter felt his eyelids grow heavy and his eyes burn, his throat was sore and he couldn't find it in himself to move. 

_You're a filthy mutt, a fucking freak._

A hiccup left Peter's lips as he let his eyes close as he shivered in the cold room. 

-

"Do you think he's at his aunt's?" Steve asked in a panic, his eyes scanning Peter's empty room over and over again, hoping that at some point he'll magically appear into his room. 

"I don't know love, It could be that he went to spend the night over there or he could still be out patrolling and just forgot his curfew." Tony tried to reason, his leg bouncing as he sat on the couch in the living room. His nerves making him become restless but Tony was more worried about his husband doing his 30th lap around the room. 

Steve looked out the window and tapped his foot on the floor impatiently, "Where is my baby, oh my god, where is he." Steve's eyes wandered the streets and buildings, hoping to catch sight of his son making his way home safely.

Tony followed all of Steve's movements, he couldn't take his eyes off of him for a second because he thought the moment he did, Steve would disappear. 

"Steve it's late, maybe he'll be back tomorrow or hopefully tonight," Tony tried to reason. Steve halted his movements and looked to his lover, Tony was taken aback to see tears in his eyes. 

"Oh love..." Tony got up from his seat and approached his husband, reaching his hands out and embracing Steve in a tight hug. "You big baby," Tony chuckled as he rubbed Steve's back soothingly. "He'll be okay, if he isn't back by tomorrow we'll go by aunt may's and pick him up like last time, that sound good?" Tony asked. 

Tony could feel Steve nod his head slowly in his shoulder, "Okay then, c'mon lets go to bed so we can go and pick up our Petey from his aunts in the morning." Tony kissed Steve on his cheek and led him to bed. 

- 

Wade plopped down on his dirty couch and sighed as he ripped his mask off his face. 

(Ughh, what are we going to do until tomorrow nighttt,) whined Yellow.

[What's happening tomorrow night?] White asked.

(Uh, We get to see Spidey, duh.)

[Who said we're meeting up tomorrow night?]

Wade slouched in his spot and rubbed the back of his head, "Can you two shut up for a minute or two." 

Wade turned his TV on and watched the news as none of his favorite shows were on at this hour. 

" _we've got some more information on the incident that happened a few days ago, the incident that had to do with a sudden explosive that went off in downtown New York."_

Wade sat up a bit and squealed when he saw Spider-man come on screen, the web slinger making his way down to the floor and disappearing off screen once he entered the smoke filled area.

"Spidey!" Wade yelled gleefully as he bounced in his seat. "I know him!" 

(We know that fine piece of ass.) 

[Good lord]

_"And Th- what? oh, oh my. I've just been told that the person that had caused this disaster, Simon Gutierrez, has been released from prison. Why this criminal got away with barely any consequences is baffling and is very unjust to the many people who lost loved ones due to this mans insane actions. We will replay a clip on one of many victims."_

Wade frowned at the fact that Simon, an obviously dangerous criminal was let loose to be on the streets again. "As if that cold hearted bastard deserves to be let loose like that, what the hell is wrong with our prisons these days?" Wade shouted as he rolled his eyes. 

_"Spider-man you are a coward,"_

Wade's eyes flew up to the TV screen and glared at the woman who was on screen. He challenged her awful glare she displayed on screen with his own, "Um excuse me bitch?" Wade said in disbelief.

_"You're no hero of mine, you're a goddamn coward."_

After a few minutes the screen cut back to the news person and Wade tightened his fist at having to hear insults thrown at his favorite hero for 3 minutes straight. "What the hell was that all about." Wade growled as he picked up the remote and shut the TV off in anger."

(The fuck she mean coward? Bitch I don't see your ass swinging around saving peoples lives 24/7!) 

[She went too far, Spider-man didn't do anything to her,]

"Yeah! she lost her daughter and now she blames the hero, trying to make Spidey feel like utter shit." Wade sighed and pulled his phone out, rushing to text his crush about what utter nonsense he heard on the news.

'You won't believe the shit I just heard on the news, Baby boy' 

'So like I was watching TV and like-'

Wade rushed out a complete paragraph with some spelling errors and some needed periods and commas here and there, but since those were the least of his worries, Wade left them out and sent the huge paragraph to his and Spidey's chat with a huff. 

"The nerve of some people."

-

Peter was harshly strapped to a metal chair and started to struggle, growing annoyed with the rough treatment. A cloth was forced into his mouth as he tried to scream at Simon, his body slowly grew tired of all the struggling and he started to cool down. 

_This reminds me of so many horror stories, like some of which are in this predicament and gruesome, torturous stuff happens to them. Their bodies cut, sawed and get their insides poked and prodded at._

Peter's head lolled back and he slammed it against the hard metal chair, his breathing slowing down as he could only get so much air through his nose. 

"Your collar fits you just fine doesn't it? I made it to fit perfectly although It was hard trying to get the correct size since I had to remember how wide your neck was by memory." Simon chuckled as he moved about the room, his hands flying over objects that were out of Peter's range of sight. 

"You know you never left my mind since the day you found me and got me locked into a jail cell, you know that Peter?" Simon turned around and a devious grin played on his face. 

Peter's eyes widened as he stared at the man in front of him. "It wasn't easy finding you, but I got a certain someone who was able to trace up a school that was in the area, It was hard for me to believe you were only a mere child but I was proven wrong, you were a student in that particular school and well you might've seen the message on your phone that said 'Hey there, Spider-man'  no?"

Simon grabbed a tool and walked over to Peter, sitting on a chair and rolling around to sit beside the teen. His gaze focused on the device around the teens neck, he got to work on the collar as he continued to talk. 

"That was me~ Shocked? you should be. It was hell having to send that message to multiple kids and out of the hundreds of kids that got the message, you, you were the only one who replied, with 'who is this.'" Simon cackled when he saw the worry in Peter's eyes. 

_I like him, he knows how to have fun._

Peter closed his eyes and scolded himself for being so reckless. He knew it was a bad idea yet he felt like he needed to know who the stranger who was texting him a simple stupid text was. As if it would make him feel as if he accomplished something. 

_Stop that now, you're being too harsh on yourself. We all know what you did was a stupid mistake and something that will probably lead to your demise but it's a simple human error. We **all** mess up sometimes, it's just that today's your special day of messing up real hard, ain't that exciting?_

"Now now, there's no time for self-loathing, because today- today you are going to have a special little visit from Hector and if you act up or do anything that would be deemed unacceptable in front of Hector, it'll be my ass of the line, so watch yourself Peter, you don't wanna get hurt." 

Peter glared at Simon, although his glare wasn't given a second glance and only received a giggle from the bastard. 

_Peter! I'm shocked, this man put all this work into torturing you slowly and the first thing you think of is 'just kill me' how rude, you have no tact in torture and you obviously don't care that this man is trying so hard to make your life a living hell._

Peter rolled his eyes and stared at something other than the mechanic that was working on the shock collar around his neck. "You may be wondering what I'm doing with your collar," 

Peter shook his head and was met with a harsh shock of electricity running through his skin, he tried to scream but only got a muffled groan out. Peter's body shook in the aftershock once the intense feeling was gone, his eyes drooping as he huffed in a few breaths of desperately needed air. 

"That's the spirit!" Simon said in glee, his smile turning into a grin as he spun away from Peter and grabbed a few devices from his small metal table that stood beside him. "Anyway, I am upgrading the shock collars system, I was forced to make it in a rush since Hector planned to get you yesterday night and not the night we had planned to get you, that man can be so impatient sometimes y'know? like I was working hard on trying to get the damn thing finished and not have the little screw ups where it could switch on at anytime and possibly fry you, but no, he needed it done now!" Simon babbled and complained. 

Peter stared at the mechanic at work, his movements slow yet precise as he tinkered with the shock collar. "And that's how that exchange went, I didn't think they'd actually be able to get me out of prison knowing what I had done to the city, y'know? but I guess anythings possible if your useful enough to someone."

Peter's eyes snapped up to Simon's focused face, his brows furrowed as he slowly pulled a wire out of the collar and reattaching it to something else. 

_Useful enough, something that you're not. Depending how you have a lack of any usable knowledge and skills shows that maybe your just as expandable, you could easily be replaced, your parent's adopted once and they can adopt again. It's not like your actually related or anything._

Peter felt tears well up and he was growing annoyed with himself for being a huge cry baby, his crying not seeming to cease ever since he was kidnapped and placed in this god awful place. "And done!" Simon chirped as he pulled back and shut the small panel that led to the wiring of the device, he wiped the sweat off his brow and smiled at his finished work. 

"Now your collar is fully functional and should work well, I may have also added a few more added notches of electricity to the collar so now if you really get on my nerves you can know whats coming." Simon reached over and yanked the cloth out of Peter's mouth harshly. 

"You should have just left it alone and let it kill me, I'd at least die by the hands of the device and not a complete fucking psychopath!" Peter spat at Simon and struggled against the restraints. 

After struggling with the device for a good few minutes a horrendous amount of electricity went through Peter and he shook violently.

The shock slowly calmed down but Peter felt as if his body was still being shocked, the buzzing that traveled through his body made him feel jittery. Peter moved his head to the side and felt the need to hurl, his stomach twisting in knots as he tried to cool his body down against the cool metal under his skin. "You didn't seem like the type to act so violently." Simon said in surprise as he watched his victim shake profusely, Peter broke out in twitches as he struggled to calm his almost fried brain down. Simon stood up and grabbed a bucket from beside the seat, placing it on the floor next to Peter. "If your going to throw up, do it in there." Simon pointed to the bucket and started to walk to a door that was out of Peter's sight.

"I need to go check out some things, be good until I get back. And don't try to do anything stupid while I'm gone," Simon glanced at the camera that monitored Peter's limp form. "Don't miss me too much." Simon sing songed before leaving the room. 

When Peter guessed the coast was clear he hunched over the side and emptied his stomach into the bucket, his throat burning when he finished. "Why couldn't he have just killed me." Peter sighed as heaved a heavy breath, his voice slurred as he laid his head back down. 

_Soon enough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get another chapter in before I started school again so I could know I had at least got something accomplished this summer. 
> 
> That and since I was planning to work hard this school year since I didn't want to y'know stress out on getting work completed and such. So the story will probably, maybe be on standby until I most likely have some free time to get it done. I hope you guys can be patient with me and I thank you all for reading and enjoying my silly little fanfic so far! uwu


	12. PeterisShOcKeD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is still stuck with the baddies (Ew yucky) and is slowly feeling himself give up on trying to escape. 
> 
> Wade starts to catch on to what has happened to his favorite hero after a few days of him being gone.
> 
> Steve and Tony are feeling more and more worried for their missing son after not getting in any contact with him.

_"It's cold," Peter whined as he tossed and turned in his bed, his body shivering under the powerful blast of the AC. Peter sneezed and wrapped himself up more under the covers, the blankets however did very little to keep him warm._

_"Dad," Peter called as he sat up with the blankets around his body, "Pops!"_

_Peter looked around the room and slowly got up, his feet hitting the cool wooden floor made him jump a little. "Dad...Pops?" Peter exited his room and began to wander to the living room. His father's nowhere in sight._

_Peter walked into the living room and sat on the couch, hugging the thin blanket tighter as he shivered. Goosebumps running up his back. With a sigh and another sharp shiver, Peter felt himself fall asleep. He slid down the couch and laid on the floor, resting his head on the soft cushions._

_A light from the kitchen turned on, along with something that sounded like a bag being placed on the counter top. Peter could hear his father's voices from behind him. He rubbed his heavy eyes and slowly stood up, looking over the couch at his parents who we're talking amongst themselves._

_"Yeah, I think it'd be best if we had at least a few of them, I mean Peter's a strong boy and could easily protect himself but-" Steve said to Tony who nodded along with everything his husband said. "Yeah,"_

_Peter rounded the couch and slowly made his way to his parents, without either of them noticing his presence as he walked behind his father and rested his head against his back. The action surprised his pops and he looked over his shoulder, unknowing of who had just touched him._

_"Pops, where were you?" Peter's voice came out groggy._

_"Peter? Baby whats wrong? Why are you up so late?" Steve slowly turned around and hugged his son close to him. "I couldn't sleep, it was too cold." Peter said as he rubbed his head into Steve's chest, seeking some warmth._

_"Oh, why didn't you just turn the AC off hun?" Steve chuckled as he looked to Tony who immediately went to go manually turn the AC off. "Thank you love," Steve said to Tony who nodded in return._

_When the AC turned off Peter could feel himself slowly get warmer. "That better hun?" Steve asked._

_Peter in turn, nodded his head and started to back away, not wanting to bother his pops any longer. "You gonna head off to bed bud?" Tony asked as he ruffled his sons hair, making it fluffier and stick up in every direction._

_"Yeah, I'm sleepy now." Peter shuffled to his room with his blanket following close behind._

_"G'night baby! sleep well. Love you!" Steve said as he watched Peter round the corner. "Love you too." Peter said back softly._

_His room was back to a more comfortable temperature as he laid back in bed and drifted back to sleep._

-

The room was cold and dirty, there was a lack of anything warm but an itchy blanket and a rough bed. His jacket wasn't even enough to keep him warm. Peter looked around, taking every little detail in. It was his new home, for now, so he decided to just adjust to it to make it easier on himself, instead of fighting something he couldn't control. 

_You really dislike the cold don't you? Why? It's an amazing feeling, it reminds me of loneliness and solitude with a hint of despair._

Peter sighed and hugged his legs as he sat in the corner of room, closest to the door. "I dislike how harsh it feels, It makes my body feel like it's about to freeze up and it drains me of my body heat. It leaves me uncomfortable and it reminds me of things I'd rather not remember." Peter whispered. 

_Then do you favor heat?_

"more so then the cold, heat reminds me of a hug, due to the warmth. As cheesy as it sounds it's true." Peter rambled as he placed a curious hand on the collar around his neck. His hands slowly wandering over the design as he tried to remember where the wire panel was. 

Peter gritted his teeth as he had trouble finding the thing, his hands not tracing over it at any point. 

The door was suddenly opened, Peter barely catching his spider senses go off as he turned towards the door to his room. 

The man, Peter had soon to have identified as Hector, came marching in. His hands were behind his back and his stance meant business. "Ah, well good morning, my dear. Did you sleep well?" Hector asked as he smiled at the teen who shot daggers at him. "I didn't sleep." Peter said slowly, his guard rising the more the man seemed to get closer. 

"Oh, why is that? couldn't sleep? or did my mechanic give you quite a tough time earlier?" Hector feigned his concern, the man obviously didn't give two shits about how Peter was doing and if he slept or not. He obviously could care less if Peter were to drop dead at that very moment. And Peter would like to keep it that way.

"It doesn't really matter, I just didn't sleep. I'm sorry to say that there is no other reason I wasn't able to sleep." Peter said. 

Hector stared at the teen and let out a snort, his body shaking with laughter as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. 

Peter stared at the man, he was ready to fight if he needed to. 

Hector bit on the cigarette and surprised Peter by passing it his way, shaking the box as he was thinking Peter was staring at his pack of cigarettes and not giving him a death glare. "I don't smoke, sorry." Peter mumbled. He averted his gaze and saw in his peripheral vision, the box of cigarettes being moved away from him. "Well, aren't you responsible." Hector chuckled and went over to Peter's bed and sat down. "you know Peter, you and me ain't so different you know? I always wanted to be a super hero when I was a kid. Flying around, beating up bad guys, saving people, all that good stuff. So when I was little I asked my ma if she'd make me a super hero outfit. Now my ma was a sewer, she loved to sew, anything and everything. So she was reluctant to do so. I was ecstatic when my costume was finally finished after 10 weeks of waiting for it to be finished. I could never figure out a cool super hero name, those things ain't easy to just come up with y'know?" Hector shook his head with a smile, he sat back a bit, crossing his legs as he got comfortable. "And so after a few days of trying to figure out a name, it came to me, 'Master X' silly ain't it? A child's mind is full of silly things." 

Peter's glare softened into a confused expression, he didn't understand why he was telling him this.

"My career as a 'hero' was just barely beginning, after school I'd come home and would immediately rush to change into my super hero suit, the suit was my most prized possession, I loved it more then any of my toys and games. My ma was the first person who supported me, she was the kindest woman you'd ever meet. She was my hero and I was hers." Hector's gaze fell to the floor and his fist clenched. 

"One day when I got home from school, I was excited to tell her about the kids I met that had the exact same interest as me, a group of outcasts that had the same dreams." 

Peter's eyebrows furrowed as he felt his hear sink. 

"My mother wasn't around when I got inside, the house was bare and didn't feel like it usually did. If I had to describe what the house felt like, all I could really say is that it felt, cold." Hector shivered as his scrunched up into a painful expression. "I checked everywhere, everywhere I could think of that she'd usually be when I got home. They were all empty, her presence nowhere. I was hoping she'd be in her room, I was right." Hector chocked as he clenched his teeth. "She was in her room alright, covered and surrounded by her own blood. The scene wasn't something a child should have to see or go through."

"It's unfair, the world is un- fucking- fair." Hector finished.

"I- I know the feeling..." Peter whispered, catching Hector's attention immediately. "I've lost loved ones, I was little when they pasted away." Peter continued as he hugged his legs to his chest. "I was too little to even remember everything that happened, I just remember finding out they died. It was a loss but I feel like I got over their death too fast." Peter hiccuped and laid his head down on his legs, trying to fight back the tears. 

Hector stood up and walked over to the boy, a small smile on his face. "You and I are one in the same kiddo, we both have to suffer the loss of loved ones, there ain't nothing we can do about it either." Hector patted Peter's head soothingly, listening to the boys soft sniffles and his feel his body quiver. 

"We aren't alike, I'm not like you, I'm nothing like you." Peter whispered as he tried to escape Hectors touch.

"Actually you are, whether you like it or not. We are two pea's in a pod." Hector watched as Peter scowled as he lifted his head up to meet his eyes. "Don't compare me to the likes of you. You and I will never be alike." Hector only looked at the boy with a blank expression before he chuckled slightly. "Kid, you and I are more alike than you think." 

-

Wade stared at his phone as he watched the time on his phone tick by. It had been hours since he had texted Spidey. He was a little saddened by the lack of reply from the arachnid, although it could just be that he texted at a bad hour and he was busy or something. 

[He probably just got tired of us.] White said. 

(Tired of us? of us? Psh, we're like the most interesting person, I mean we have many redeemable qualities, No?) Yellow interjected.

[...]

(...Alright fine, so basically our personality sucks ass, but we can't help it! It ain't our fault we're fucked in the head!)  

Wade winced at the harsh words but he knew he couldn't really deny the fact that he was in fact, fucked in the head. 

"I don't know guys, he's probably just busy. I mean he's gotta have a life outside of being a superhero right? yeah. He's got a life." 

[Unlike us.]

"Yeah, exactly."

Wade stood up from his spot on the couch and walked into his kitchen, setting his phone face down on the counter. Wade searched around the kitchen for his pancake mix but found nothing. "Ah, shit. Did I forget to go grocery shopping again?" Wade huffed at his realization and shut the cabinet door. 

A ding from his phone made the Merc rush to pick it up, hurriedly turning it on and groaned when he saw it was just a reminder for him to go grocery shopping. "Thanks a fucking lot Wade Wilson, so glad I put a reminder a few days after I ran out of food." 

Wade sighed and stuffed his phone into his back pocket. "Guess I gotta go shopping now." 

[Huh, we're usually ecstatic when we go grocery shopping.]

(I think it's due to the lack of Spidey, that's completely ruining our mood.) Yellow said.

Wade started to change his clothes into something more outdoorsy before he left his house with a saddened look. 

[We're not new to this, you know we aren't] White said suddenly. 

Wade nodded his head, "I know, I'm used to it." 

Yellow stayed silent surprisingly, Wade had almost forgotten he had two voices in his head instead of one. 

"I'm kinda glad we at least got to hang out with him for awhile, even if it means we won't have anymore meetups in the future." Wade shrugged his shoulders and walked off. His mind trying to focus on other things but it would always ended with him thinking of Spidey. 

"Fuck."

-

The bright screen burned Tony's eyes, his gaze never leaving the computer screen as he read through text messages from Peter's phone, trying to find something that could help explain what happened to his son.

So far, nothing turned up suspicious or odd. Peter didn't have many people in his contacts, mostly family members or his one friend. 

While closing a tab on one conversation, Tony continued to scroll down the list of messages from list of people Peter had texted. The list not the longest but also not the shortest since most of his aunts and uncles loved to keep in contact with the teen, especially when they were out of town doing missions or sometimes even on their own vacations. 

Some of the texts, if not all of them, were nothing short but sweet and simple. Peter's texts to his uncles and aunts were mostly him just asking how they were or if they were safe, the boy had too big of a heart. Tony chuckled as he skimmed the text Peter had between him and Ned, the discussion had gone on for at least a good few minutes of them both babbling about some game that Ned had bought and wanted Peter to try. Peter's texts were always full of emotions, almost as if he was actually sitting with you and talking to you face to face. 

A door opened behind Tony, his husband walking in as Tony barely got to finish reading the rest of the conversation. "Hey hun, have you found anything yet?" Steve's voice came out rough and it sounded so faint that Tony could barely hear him. With a swivel of his chair, Tony looked up at his lover, the worried and sad on Steve's face made Tony's chest tighten. Tony stood up from his seat and walked to his husband, swiftly wrapping his arms around the larger man, feeling his husband gently place his head on his shoulder as he shivered. "No, I haven't found anything yet, m'sorry." Tony said guiltily, feeling as if it were his fault he couldn't find anything about his missing son. "So far nothing sticks out and I still can't get through to his suit, it won't respond, it's almost as if it were...." Tony halted in his words, saying broken could mean something awful happened to his son and he knew if he were to say that to his husband that it'd crush his heart and make him even more worried and stressed to the point of him fainting and needing immediate medical attention. 

Steve didn't need that, neither did Tony, but he knew it was up to him to find their son. There was no time for his emotions to get the best of him, he couldn't let them win when he needed to be focusing on more important things. Tony rubbed his lovers back and felt his body tremble, "Hey, have you slept at all? you look exhausted. Go get some rest Love, I'll keep looking, I will find our Petey." Tony said with all seriousness as he kissed his husbands forehead. 

Steve stepped back and started to wipe his eyes harshly, "Tony you haven't slept either, you need the rest more then I do!" Steve argued, his eyes wondering over Tony's disheveled hair, the bags under his eyes, the tired stature of his body, he looked like a mess, his eyes were glossed over and Tony looked as if he were to break down at any moment, whether of exhaustion or grief is beyond Steve, but he knew for a fact that his husband looked downright awful. 

Tony smiled and backed up, "I'm fine, the least I need is a shower, I smell god awful." Tony forced a chuckle as his droopy eyes moved to his computer, "I could work for a bit longer after that, maybe- maybe I'll-" Tony stumbled and landed in his husbands arms, the exhaustion finally catching up to bite him in the ass for refusing to sleep for hours on end. Steve ruffled his husbands hair and moved it out of his face, "You need rest Tony, If I can't force you to sleep then your body will." Steve said softly as he picked up his lover bridal style and carried him to their bedroom, Tony throwing a fruitless tantrum as he was placed on their nicely made and soft bed. The blankets wrapped around him, making him feel secure and warm under the soft sheets. 

"Sleep, I'll finish up for you." Steve said as he kissed his lover goodnight, although it was day, but Tony would probably sleep till dark. Steve got up and made his way to Tony's work room, settling at his desk as he continued looking through Peter's text, trying to mimic Tony's previous work. While Steve scrolled down to the bottom of Peter's texts list, he noticed an untitled number. Peter was known for titling every number he had on the phone, in case he forgot who the person was that owned the number. So an untitled number wasn't something Peter would just leave on his phone, even if it were a random number. 

The text below read 'Who is this?' Steve kind of just took the text as Peter being curious as of who was texting him, the thing seemed innocent enough, but as Steve opened it his eyebrows furrowed as he read over the text over and over again, confused and surprised to see the text above Peter's own.

'Hey there Spider-man." 

-

The place was huge, the ceiling was high up and it was surprisingly bare, the place seemed to be somewhat protected by a few men. It wasn't something Peter would say most functional since it looked like a warehouse, so it wasn't something special. 

"You can just place him here." Simon said as Peter was shoved face first into the concrete, a crack following along with the harsh push. "Ngh!" Peter managed to get out as he was pushed face first into the floor. "You idiots, I said place him not disfigure him, god damn!" Simon shook his head as he glared at the two men who simply stood back and watched the two. 

Simon turned to Peter and watched as the boy just laid on the floor, his body motionless as Peter laid there.

"Ay! get the hell up, nobody said you could nap now you little shit!" Simon made his way to Peter and yanked the boys hair, forcing Peter's head up as the teen hissed in pain. A chuckle left the teens lips as he peeked up at the agitated mechanic. "What's wrong ol Simon boy? did big ol scary Hector be mean to you?" Peter giggled as Hector snarled at him, letting the boy's face rush towards the ground. Peter yipped and barely caught himself barely an inch away from the hard concrete. 

"jeezus, you-" Peter halted his sentence, not wanting to let whatever bit of anger win over as he tried to stay somewhat cool. He knew how he got when he was upset, it wasn't something he liked to let show, especially when it could get him into deep shit. "What's wrong pretty boy? cat got your tongue?" Simon laughed as he watched the teen lift his body up and sit on his legs. Peter glared at the floor and silently thought bad things about the man who was standing beside him. 

"Simon, quit tormenting the kid, you're scaring the poor thing." Hector said as he made his way to the two. His smile grew when he saw the kid look up at him. "Peter! just the guy I wanted to see!" Peter glared at the man and rolled his eyes. "We literally were just talking about 2 hours ago Hector." Peter said with irritation coating his words. 

"I know, I know. I wish we could've chatted more, but y'know, duty calls." Hector laughed as he squatted down to Peter's level. "Kid," Peter stayed silent but nodded his head once, wanting the man to continue.

"Did you think it over?" Hector questioned. 

Peter's glare hardened as he grabbed hectors collar, pulling the man forward and ignoring the guns that were pointed at him. Peter lowered his voice and whispered into Hector's ear before harshly pushing the man away. "There's my answer." 

Hector stared at the teen, his smile gone and in its place a scowl appeared. Peter flinched at the harsh look but he refused to let it show that he was frightened. Peter barely had the time to register when he was punched, a harsh sting was all he felt on his cheek, the pain awful but tolerable. Peter's eyes were closed shut, he peeked up at Hector who was shaking his hand. 

Peter cursed at his lacking spider sense, the thing just wasn't on its game. "I'll ask you again now Parker, did you think it over?" 

A grin grew on Peter's face. "Sorry I didn't quite catch that, could you be so kind to repeat that?" Hector snarled as he made a harsh kick to Peter's chest, knocking the wind out him. Peter gasped for air and grabbed at his chest.

"Why must you make it harder for yourself Parker? I only wanted us to be friends and here you are playing stupid fucking games!" Hector finished his rant with one more harsh punch to Peter's abdominal area, making the boy hunch over and try to take deep breaths. 

Peter felt his hair being tugged on, sending his head upwards and his eyes catching Hector's. 

Hector looked calmer than before, his scowl reduced to a small frown. "Hey, Parker, I don't wanna hurt you man. I don't like to inflict pain on you, I hate doing it but you know, you ain't making it easy for me." Hector let go of Peter's hair and watched as the boy started to tremble and cry silently. 

Peter hiccuped as he felt guilty for his actions, his head thumped and he felt on the verge of a headache. 

_Shame, shame. Peter you forced this mans hand. You can't blame anybody but yourself, your pathetic hero acts ain't going to get out of here, it's your cooperation that will._

Peter nodded to himself and tried to recollect himself, his breath steadying and the pounding in his head started to slowly subside. 

"Take him to his room, give him some more time to think things over." Hector finally said, waving the boy off before walking away. 

-

Peter's body was thrown onto the cool concrete floor, his body aching from all the harsh treatment. 

_Why don't you just accept? whatever they have planned can't be as worse as your harsh treatment. you'd be safe if you just cooperated._

"Are you-" a harsh cough left Peter's mouth. "Crazy!? he wants me to be on his side, to be his puppet! his stupid little toy! I'm not a hero or villain for hire. I- I make my own choices, I don't wanna be controlled by- by that stupid-" Another harsh cough escaped Peter's lips, throwing him into a coughing fit. 

_He must of done a number on your lungs there, huh kid?_

Peter cleared his throat and sat up. "I'm done talking to you." Peter said to himself, unaware of the camera that zoomed in on him through the small bars through his rooms metal door. 

_Awe but why? I'm just trying to help Peter, I'm your friend and friends help one another. As a friend I want to help you, to let you know that you don't have to suffer._

Peter gripped the hem of his shirt and lifted it up slowly, being careful as to not accidentally put an unwanted amount of pressure on his probably already forming bruise. He winced at the size of the bruised area, it being a dark red that was slowly turning into a dark purple. 

"You are no friend of mine." 

_That hurts Peter, that really hurts. It reminds me of how you push your closest friends away too. Refusing to let them help you because you're so stubborn. Your a big boy and who am I to stop you from letting you do what you want._

"Exactly, so leave me alone. I get to decide what I want to do for myself. This isn't up for debate. You aren't my parent." Peter growled.

_You're right. I'm not your parent, Steve and Tony aren't your actual parents, your aunts and uncles aren't your actual aunts and uncles. It's all this make believe world that you've created for yourself. Your own hellish prison that you make seem like heaven._

Peter halted, his breathing elevating and goosebumps ran up his back. 

_You are like this child who has a wild imagination, an imagination that isn't always fun and joyful. It's got this sour side to it, a side where it's dark and cold. Where you feel nothing other than fear and sadness._

Peter's wound stung badly and it began to become uncomfortable.

The more the voice talked the harsher Peter's grip became on his skin, slowly pressing harshly on his bruised area. 

_Your fears, what are they like? Are they similar to most others? Are you afraid of the dark? are you afraid of monsters? or are you afraid of the unknown?_

Peter felt a cold sweat run down his face.

_No, no, your not afraid of those childish things. No, You're afraid of being alone._

Peter placed his hand over his bruised chest, pressing his nails into the sensitive flesh.

_of being forgotten._

His nails began to dig into the skin, the sting making his fist clench. 

_of being the outcast._

Peter knew that the more pain he felt, the less he'd even pay attention to the words the voice in his head was saying. 

_You dislike being looked at as if you were a freak._

Tears ran down Peter's cheeks, he couldn't tell if they were from the scorching pain in his chest or from the harsh words. 

_Who doesn't? there are plenty of kids who are like you._

Peter's hands froze. 

_Those kids, who felt just like you, found a way to deal with that pain._

Peter bit his lip and slowly retracted his hand from his chest. "H-how?" Peter asked, his voice shaking.

_They left this world, found a new one where they didn't feel pain or sadness. They felt-_

Peter's hand lowered and he slouched against the wall.

_Happy._

Peter's breath hitched, the thought that people that are going through the same thing as him were able to find happiness. 

"C- could I be happy to- too?" Peter asked. The feeling of happiness was something so special to Peter, he only felt such an emotion when he was around friends and family, it was also present when he was with Wade. 

_Of course Petey~ You can be the happiest you've ever been. And at such a small price._

"What's the price?" 

_Your families happiness in turn of your own._

-

Wade wandered the isles as he picked up the groceries, most of the stuff being junk food. 

(Has Spidey texted us back yet?) Yellow groaned.

"For the last time, no." Wade said as he stuffed another bag of chips into his cart. 

[I'm telling you guys, he ain't going to text us anymore, he's through with us.]

"It's only been a few days, whose to say he isn't busy?" 

(Busy? for a few days, without telling us?)

[His world doesn't revolve around us Yellow, he doesn't need to update us on his day to day life just to make us feel better.]

Yellow huffed and went silent for the rest of time Wade was shopping. 

When Wade finally left the store the two boxes started arguing once again.

(All I'm saying is that he could've at least informed us before he just up and disappeared, y'know? It's common courtesy!) 

[Since when did we care about common courtesy? We don't show that thing ourselves! It's childish how you become over the stupidest of things.] White said.

(I'm not the only childish one! You've become more of a dick since Spidey stopped showing up!) 

"Can you two give it a rest already? We're all upset Spidey's not around, but we can't do anything about that, now can we?" The boxes stopped talking, the massive headache Wade was feeling starting to subside. "It's best to leave it alone, ain't nothing we can do, he won't even text me back."

[He's probably tired of patrolling with us, I mean we are a hassle.]

(Says you, we're like the best teammate to have!) 

"Hey haven't you felt like Spider-man hasn't shown up in awhile?" 

Wade looked at the girls in front of him, their conversation catching his immediate attention. 

"You've noticed too? I haven't seen him for awhile, people are starting to think he quit." The second girl said.

"What, no way. He can't just up and quit...can he?" The first girl asked.

"Hero's can do whatever they please, all I know is that it's been awhile since he's swung around town saving people." 

"Well even though he's gone, there doesn't seem to be any crimes happening anyway, the nights have actually been pretty quiet since he disappeared." 

"That's true, maybe he's taking care of the crimes secretly? He's probably tired of all the fame he's getting." The second girl suggested.

"Nah, impossible. Well maybe?" 

Wade wanted to chirp in, but he knew he'd most likely scare them off and then he'd never be able to hear the rest of their conversation about Spidey. 

"What do you think the possibilities of him being kidnapped are?" The second girl asked suddenly. 

The first girl giggled and pushed her friend lightly. "God, that's such a cliche! The hero being kidnapped and tortured into submission, to become evil to help some, Oh, I don't know, super powerful mob boss fulfill his evil dreams? Which in turn will become some sort of romance mixed in with action and drama." The girl laughed and her friend pouted. 

"It could happen! hero's aren't immune to being kidnapped." 

"I mean yeah, but c'mon, it's Spider-man we're talking about here, he'd probably avoid that specific predicament using his spider sense or something. He's strong remember?" 

The second girl stayed silent and continued to walk with her friend, their conversation switching from the hero to something about cute boys. 

Wade stopped in his tracks, the thought of Spidey being kidnapped and tortured into submission frightened the merc. It did sound like a cliche but it wasn't impossible. 

[They are really loud.]

(Yeah, but the girl could be right, what if Spidey got kidnapped!? What if that's why he won't text us back!)

[Okay, now your just being dramatic. You seriously think that someone like Spider-man could get kidnapped?]

(Um yes! he's just as capable of being kidnapped as anybody else. You're separating the hero from others, they ain't all going to be able to just fight their way out of every situation y'know!) Yellow spoke loudly. 

"I mean, it's a possibility." Wade said. He walked home while talking to the boxes  about the possibilities of how and why Spidey could've been captured and is or could be in danger. Wade didn't really enjoy the discussion, the thought of his Spidey being captured and tortured into submission was frightening and as much as he wanted to believe his hero would get out of such predicaments, it still made his stomach twist and his chest tighten. 

Wade, without a second thought made a fast dash to his base, wanting to know what was going on with his Spidey. 

-

Steve harshly pulled his suit on, Tony also working on getting into his. "Alright so we'll need to check and see where this text came from, from all we know is that it wasn't long before Peter's disappearance." Steve said, sounding the most serious he had been in months. "I want us to all split up, cover more ground. From the looks of it the signal of the text was messed with, the signal jumps from place to place, we need to do this and do it quickly. Peter could be in a very bad predicament..." Steve's demeanor started to crack, he turned away from the others to fight back tears. Tony came beside him and rubbed his back soothingly. "Hey, hey Steve love. Look at me love." Tony said as he watched Steve turn towards him, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Tony felt his chest tighten and looked to the others, shooing them off before turning back to his husband. 

"Love, love it's gonna be okay, we will find Peter. We won't stop until we do. I swear to you, we will find our son." Tony rubbed his thumb against Steve's cheek, wiping away the tears that continued to fall. 

"I'm just so worried, what if something happened to him? what if- what if their hurting him, what if he was kidnapped? I can't even think about it, it hurts so much." Another set of tears fell down his cheeks, which Tony quickly caught. 

"Don't think about it, just focus on us finding him, once we do we'll spoil the absolute shit outta him." 

Steve gave him a stern look and in turn made Tony chuckle.

"Crap?"

Steve nodded his head and wiped his eyes, kissing his husband's forehead. "Thank you hun." 

"Anything love, now lets go find our son and kick some ass." 

"Tony."

"Butt, you know I meant butt." Tony said as the couple joined the rest of the team. 

They were determined to find their son and the other were determined to find their nephew. 


	13. The victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is exhausted and is starting to rethink his plans of escaping. Steve and Tony look for their lost son. Wade goes to jail.
> 
> :')

_"And then what?" Peter asked as Aunt May sat across from him, chuckling at the small boys question._

_"They all lived happily ever after." Aunt May said. Peter looked at her in wonder. "Happily ever after?" He questioned._

_Aunt May nodded her head, setting the book on the night stand and tucking Peter into bed. "They lived happily together, in the comfort of one another, they felt complete. You know Peter, one day you'll find someone to live happily ever after with. They will make your world brighter, make you have something to look forward too in life, make you the happiest you've ever been." Aunt May kissed Peter on the forehead._

_The boy creased his eyebrows and sat up, the look of distaste on his face made Aunt May chuckle. "Why? Do I have to have a happily ever after?"_

_Boys, May thought as she stroked Peter's head. "Well not necessarily, but you'll find one whether you like it or not. And even if its someone, lets say, annoying or rude, even with their bad attitude you can't help but feel attraction to them and there's no wrong in that."_

_Peter looked more and more confused, his face telling everything to Aunt May. "But, what if they make me mad? I can't deal with people that are mean to me."_

_"Peter, attraction is attraction, doesn't matter how some people act that makes you find them distasteful. You just can't help but like them. If someone were to ever treat you in a bad way then you leave them, you shouldn't ever have to deal with someone that makes you feel worthless. You are much more than that Peter, you'll be the world to someone. You could be the light in someones life, make them feel things even they have never felt before or haven't felt in a while."_

_Peter looked at his Aunt like she was crazy, he thought that the concept of being someone special to someone else was weird. "What if I don't fall in love with anyone?"_

_It was Aunt May's turn to look at Peter as if he were crazy. "Peter you will find love, everyone has somebody, it just takes a while."_

_Peter silently nodded before he yawned, his tiny hands in the air as he stretched. "Alright sweetie, I'll let you sleep now, I love you." Aunt May slowly got up. After kissing Peter's forehead she left the room._

_Peter laid back on the bed and slowly drifted to sleep, his dreams consisting of fairy tales, with him having a happy ending with someone he couldn't quite make out._

_A happily ever after doesn't sound that half bad, Peter thought._

_-_

Peter wandered his small room, his legs were starting to feel wobbly and weak. He hasn't stopped pacing for a good few hours. His hands sore and bleeding from the harsh punches he aimed at the wall, bad idea. Peter was exhausted, he refused to sleep or even eat. His stomach growled at even the thought of food.

The food was decent, nothing to flashy but nether was it plain slop. It looked and smelled delicious, but the more he refused to eat the weaker he felt. He never thought he could feel so weak. 

Peter also knew he desperately needed a shower, he reeked of sweat and something else. He felt gross and he wasn't allowed to leave the room unless he had to use the restroom. He felt like he was going insane.

Peter swore the more he stared at the room the smaller it became and oh boy did it do things to his brain and heart. He was not exactly claustrophobic but he was definitely not fond of tight spaces. 

Peter felt his knees buckle and he hurriedly wobbled to the wall, leaning on it as he tried to regain some energy again. His breath being weary and forced. 

_Is this suicide by exhaustion?_

Peter growled at the voice and felt his arm tremble. "Sh- shut your stupid face!"

A loud growl left Peter's stomach and made the teen squat down with a hand over his stomach. "Shh, they can't know your hungry." Peter said to himself as a tray of amazing smelling food was slipped through the little tray shaped opening. 

Peter felt himself salivate, his tongue dry at the sight of the water that was placed neatly on the tray. Ice cubs clinking and food steaming as they sat there. 

Peter hissed and glared at the food.

Peter slowly got himself onto his feet and wobbled away from the tray, not wanting to even look at the delicious plate of food on display. The fact that they supplied him with food made him feel greatly offended. 

_Y'know, now I'm not saying I'm correct but, I think their playing with you like a fiddle._

Peter twitched and clenched his fist. "Y- you think so?"

_Kid, I'm a voice inside your head spouting things about you killing yourself._

Peter fell silent.

_Of course I think so! I'm your friend after all._

"Friend? really?" Peter questioned as he sat on his bed. "You've tried to get me to kill myself though, friends don't do that." 

Peter looked at the food one more time before turning away.

_No friends don't do that. Best friends do though, because I care for your well being. Unlike others who try and try to change you, who try and make you someone you're not. I'm not like them, I accept you and your faults. I encourage your everything and I mean **everything**._

Peter bit his lip and felt tears build up at the corner of his eyes, he sniffled and furiously wiped at the tears. For some sort of reason those words made him feel slightly safe.

-

Wade slowly slipped through the air vent, dropping down into the small computer room that showed each and every room inside the jail. While two guards were distracted Wade carefully sneaked up behind the two and successfully knocked them out cold. After moving the guards to the other side of the room, Wade looked through each screen searching for his target. The guy not showing up on any of the cams. 

"Think we'll just have a better chance checking into the system for the guy?"

(It could be worth a shot!)

[You guys do realize we never even got the name of the guy we're searching for right?]

"Shit, you're right. I completely forgot about that." Wade rubbed his chin as he slowly sat in one of the chairs. His finger tips glided over the keyboard keys, figuring out what he should try and find. 

Before Wade could even get a second thought he heard a loud yell from one of the computers. His eyes flew up to the comp that displayed the food hall, a fight seemed to have broken out between a bunch of prisoners. Food flying and fists being thrown. 

Wade couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of some dude getting body slammed into a tray of food, groaning loudly as they rolled around in the mess. Wade was about to turn his attention away from the screen but he caught sight of his target at the corner of the screen, they seemed to be also fighting with someone. 

"Bingo, there's our guy." Wade said while he rushed to stand up and rush out of the security room, running to the mess hall. 

The hall wasn't too far from the security room, lucky for Wade. 

(Get the guy, ask about Peter and then beat the absolute shit out of him. Am I correct?)

"You got that right!"

[You're not seriously gonna just barge in there are you?] 

Wade kicked the door open to the dining hall and walked in. 

[I'm gonna take that as a yes.] White sighed.

Wade quickly skimmed the hall, quickly finding his target getting kicked around on the floor by some random guy. 

Wade walked over silently, tapping the guy on the shoulder, waiting for him to turn around before clocking him square in the jaw. The guy fell backwards and landed on top of his target. 

"Oooh, shit. My bad." Wade said as he bent down, watching in amusment as his target squirmed to get out from under the prisoner on top of him. 

"Hey there buddy, remember me?" Wade said his voice sounding cheery.

His target looked up annoyed, but the expression didn't last long as his eyes grew wide and his mouth agape at the man above him. 

"Y-You!? what are you doing here?" The guy squirmed more ferociously. "Wow, slow down there pal, ya might pop something." Wade grabbed a hold of the guy, slowing down his attempts of escaping. 

"It's nice to see you again, I can already tell you think the same!" Wade cackled as his joyous attitude slowly dissolved into a more serious tone, making the man quiver. 

"Alright buck-o, now I'm just wondering, and don't lie to me now since I've already got a background check on you, your face is very recognizable lemme just say. But anway is it true that you are close to a man name Simon?" Wade asked, watching as the mans face paled drastically. He looked scared shitless, which in turn made Wade wanna chuckle but he knew he had to keep his stern attitude and not show that he was amused.

The man stayed silent. A bad choice Wade thought. 

"Alright, well I'll take it you do know him, terrific! Now if you could tell me all you know about your boss it'd be very good for you and me!" 

Once again the man refused to speak, his eyes glued to the floor as he clenched his jaw shut. "Well, well, well. Aren't you loyal. Protecting your boss like this. I'll give you props for that, but there's just this teeny tiny itty bitty problem with that." Wade stood up and harshly stomped on the mans arms, resulting in the mans blood curdling scream. 

"I'm not someone you should try and prove your loyalty to, I don't necessarily care about that shit. It's also a stupid move, you're not proving anything to anybody. Keeping your mouth shut will just result in your own death. And we don't want that, do we?" Wade started to put more pressure on the mans arm, hearing a slight crunch sound. 

"Now whatever your name is, speak. Tell me where Simon is and tell me now! I will not take silence for an answer."

The longer the man stayed silent the more Wade's pressure added onto the man's arm. 

"Alright! Alright I give I give! I'll tell you, I swear I will, just please!" The prisoner finally screamed. 

Wade slowly decreased the amount of force on the guys arm, slowly lifting his foot up. "I knew you'd come around!" Wade said cheerfully.

"Now tell me everything."

- 

Tony could swear they've been around the whole town by now. Nobody had caught sight of his son. They had most of the Avengers out and searching, he knew if he didn't find his son soon it'd do awful for his and Steve's heart. 

Steve couldn't even leave the house, he was spouting about wanting to stay behind in case Peter suddenly came back, but Steve and him knew that with the amount of days he's been gone it'd be unlikely he'd just turn up all of a sudden. 

"Natasha, come in, Natasha." The com in Tony's helmet came on, hearing his husband calling for Black Widow. 

"What Steve." Natasha said back. Her voice sounded absolutely gone, she sounded exactly like Steve. 

"I was wondering if you could come over to me real quick, I wanted to speak with you for a moment." Steve replied. 

Tony slowly stopped in the air, hovering over the busy street below him. "Steve? What's up love? did you find something?" Tony asked, worried since his husband hadn't called for him for help.  

"Nothings wrong Tony, I- I just got into a sticky situation is all." Steve said, only adding to Tony's worry. "I'll come help love!" Tony said. 

"No! I'm fine hun, don't worry, you keep on searching. I only called Nat because she's in a close vicinity to me." Steve said. His voice sounding worse then before.

"I'm on my way Steve." Nat said. 

"Me too." Tony said a second after. 

Steve stayed silent. 

Upon arriving to where Steve was located, Tony slowly lowered himself to where he saw Steve and Natasha crouched down. "Are you alright love?" Tony asked he approached his husband. Steve looked up at Tony and forced a smile on his tired face. "I'm fine, I told you I was." Steve slowly stood and wobbled to his husband, tripping on his own feet and slamming into Tony's arms. "Steve!" Tony cried as he barely caught his lover. 

"The idiot was so exhausted he couldn't even walk yet alone stand straight." Natasha said, as she also wobbled towards Steve. Tony looked at her unimpressed. "Says the women that's literally wobbling towards me, you don't look any better than Steve." Tony carefully lifted his husband up, watching as his husband stubbornly tried to get up by himself, weakly pushing at Tony's chest. "Tony no! I'm fine, I can- I can-" as if Steve's legs became jelly, the grown man suddenly collapsed. A groan came from Steve, Tony immediately ducked down to assist his husband. "Oh my god, Steve are you okay?" Tony asked in utter concern. Steve barely moved, his body went slack any movements Steve tried to attempt utterly failed. 

"That's it, I'm taking you home." Tony said as he lifted Steve up bridal style, ignoring every whine and complaint that left Steve's mouth. 

Tony slowly ascended upwards and quickly yet carefully made his way home, Steve tight in his grip. 

Once Tony had got them both home safely, he slowly escorted Steve to their bed, helping him under the sheets. Steve quickly fell asleep, his body was so worn out and tired that Steve couldn't even move correctly his constant worrying leading to his sorry state. 

As much as it hurt Tony to leave his husband alone in his current state, he knew Steve would want him out looking for their son. 

Tony wanted their son back as well, and he'd mostly stop at nothing to get their boy back. 

-

"Yeah, I thought so too, but then I thought it'd be too painful." Peter said to himself, rubbing a finger over his wrist. 

_Isn't that the point? death isn't always painless kid, besides what's wrong with a little pain?_

"You may be right, but I always thought that I'd find an easier way to go, something that wouldn't feel as bad."

_Ever thought of hanging yourself? It's painful and a slow process but it does the job!_

"I said less painful not more!" Peter clicked his tongue and leaned back. "I don't want to do it where people could find me either, I want to be out of sight and out of mind. My family shouldn't have to worry about me. They don't need all that stress." Peter said, he knew it was a cruel thought and even he couldn't deny that his thoughts were just awful. 

A clacking of keys came to Peter's door, the keys jingling annoyingly. The door suddenly swung open, Hector walking in looking neutral. 

"Peter, I've been informed that you've refused to eat your meals. Is this true?" 

Peter stared blankly at Hector. "I'm not hungry." Peter said as he turned away. 

Hector glared at the teen, grabbing his arms and yanking him up harshly. Peter winced at the sudden action. 

"Bullshit, it's been a week since you've eaten, nobody who has eaten looks like you. Why do you refuse the food?" Hector taps his foot on the floor impatiently. 

_Y'know for a kidnapper he cares an awful lot for his victims._

"Yeah, he does." Peter said silently.

"What was that?" Hector asked, leaning down to match Peter's height.

"Kid, I'm going to tell you this once. If you do not eat your food for another day I'll have no other choice than to come in here and force feed you like a child. Do you understand that?" A bite came from Hector's voice. 

Peter would've probably jumped or looked at Hector horrified but he was so exhausted he just couldn't even try to move. His body was so weak, he was confused on why since he hasn't been kidnapped for that long. His body must've been worn out before he even got kidnapped. 

Hector didn't seem to take kindly to Peter flat out ignoring him, so before Peter could even slightly react, his chin was harshly grabbed and pulled upwards, his eyes immediately landing on Hector's own. 

"Do. You. Understand." Hector practically seethed. But, just like before, Peter was unfazed. "I understand." Was all Peter said, "Can you let go now." 

Hector growled and dropped Peter's chin, turning and walking out of the room, in a worse mood than when he had arrived.

Peter's door slammed shut, Peter not even wincing from the hard slam, turned away from the door and towards the floor. 

_What a dick._

"You can say that again." Peter laughed slightly his stomach cutting him off as it growled for food. Peter ignored it in favor of counting in his head. 

"Soon enough." Peter said quietly, a plan formulating in his head. 

\- - 

The second time the door opened to Peter's room, Simon had entered. In his hands a tray of food. Which would be the second tray that day but with a different food assortment.

"Hey there kitten, Thought you'd be hungry." Simon placed the tray on Peter's desk, smirking when Peter's eyes followed the tray of food with hunger clear on his face. 

The food looked and smelled delicious, the smell wafting in the air and into Peter's nose. The boy winced when his stomach actually started to hurt from being so hungry. 

"It's alright you know, you can eat." As if that'd assure Peter. He knew what Simon was getting at, why he came in here. 

"I already told your boss, I refuse." Simon looked at Peter in confusion before understanding what he meant. "I'm not here for that kitten, frankly I don't even care about that deal. I just came in here to make sure my invention is functional and to make sure you eat properly." Peter rolled his eyes and turned his head away from the man. 

"Well tough luck, I'm not eating nor accepting your stupid deal." Simon surprisingly managed to keep calm, not an ounce of anger showing on his face. 

"Alright, well besides the food I still need to check your collar. I keep getting messages about it being messed with." Peter flinched and scooted backwards, wondering if his collar had sent alarms to Simon when Peter started searching for the panel that held all the wires. 

"Stand up Kitten, this won't take long I promise." Simon said, grabbing Peter's arm and pulling him towards himself harshly, Peter hissed as his nails dig into his arm. 

"Alright, you don't have to be so harsh!" Peter was on his feet in a second, wanting to get Simon's awfully harsh grip off of him. When Simon did finally let go, Peter was quick to examine the bruise, the nail marks weren't as deep as they felt. 

"That's no way to treat a guest." Peter said, sarcasm not going unnoticed to Simon who let out a chuckle. "I would've been more nicer if my guest was more cooperative." 

"Well if my host was more nicer as well, I would be more cooperative." Peter said, silence filled the air as Peter's mind raced. 

"Why did you want me to find you? Why did you lead me right to you." Peter asked suddenly, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

"I'm guessing you're referring to my little clue on the back of a receipt?" Simon asked, his voice sounding smug. 

"Well, if you must know. I left that there because I needed a way leer you into my trap." 

Peter whipped his head around to look at Simon, a look of shock on his face. 

"What do you mean leer me into your trap? What trap!? You were taken down the second I got there!" Peter snapped. 

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Peter you obviously don't know how a false sense of security works. I was supposed to get captured, In order for you to feel safe, to make you feel as if you've completed your mission. You captured the big scary wolf that was scaring all the little piggies, you played your part so very well. It went better than I could've imagined. I mean, you're more stupider than I thought." Simon cackled. 

"T- Then what was all that! all that show! Why'd you put up such a fight and- and go the extra mile when you could've just given yourself up and why risk it for jail time!" Peter questioned. 

"Because I knew I could've easily broken out of prison anyway and why not go the extra mile? I mean you have to wow the crowd somehow y'know?" 

Peter glared at the man, his answers only raised more questions. It all made no sense. "Your audience despises you. And there's also the fact that you were bailed out! Your crime was far to serious for them to just let you go with just a few thousand dollars!" Peter argued as he grit his teeth. 

"Oh but my dear kitten, money can fix everything! Especially when you give it to the right person." Simon pulled a few wires and rearranged them, slowly studying the wiring and nodding when he saw no further problems with the device's wiring. "Wha- You have an inside man?" Peter asked. 

Simon chuckled and walked to the door, looking over his shoulder to look at the boy one more time before turning and shutting the door as he exited the room and Peter could do nothing about it, his mind told him to escape but his body told him not to do it. It was a serious decision but Peter already knew which one he would have to pick. 

"Wonder what they'll give me tomorrow." Peter said in a joking manner and ignored the sound his stomach made at the thought of food. 

Peter bit his lip as he felt his mentality slowly chip. He knew he needed to get out this place before he was too weak to even stand up, but how could he? He couldn't even think straight without his mind instantly returning to a nice cup of water or some nice warm soup. 

A few tears mapped there way down Peter's face, dropping off his chin and slowly wetting his suit. "I w- wanna go h- home." Peter's voice shook and he slowly raised his hands up and covered his eyes as more and more tears made there way down his face. 

 W _hat are you talking about Peter? This is your home now._

Peter felt himself shake as his whole body slowly sagged down to the floor. His final bit of strength slowly seeping out of him making him feel so vulnerable and so very weak, he himself felt pathetic and if that didn't do a ton of damage to his mind then he doesn't know what will. 

Peter was helpless, what could he do now? He didn't feel as if he had the strength to even try and escape now, everything he did was monitored and if he were even to try and escape, his body would be shocked almost to the point of him being completely toasted from all the electricity running through his body at such a harsh rate. 

So what's the point? Why try and escape just to get seriously hurt just from doing so and the fact that Simon gets alerts whenever Peter were to so much as touch his stupid shock collar wasn't comforting in the slightest since just trying to yank the thing off will obviously result in Peter most likely having his body tied up or maybe Simon will be more of a dick and make shock bracelets for him so if he were to so much as have his hands in his shock collars general area he would be shocked as a result. 

"I just hope my death is swift and painless." 

_Dont get your hopes up dear Peter, I feel your death is somewhere in the painful yet fast range._

"Thank you for the motivational words." Peter chuckled weakly as he stared at the wall, his dreams of living a peaceful life and being a hero seemingly running short as he felt that this place would be the place where he would take his final breath, but at least he felt he'd die with a piece of his pride still in tact which was something to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the super late update! I fell off whatever posting process I had because some things had happened and I got side tracked and yeah. I hope this chapter will make up for it though :D


End file.
